My Little Pony: El Secreto de los Elementos
by Forest The One
Summary: Un mal de hace 5000 años vuelve a atacar Equestria, Un viajero del tiempo viene para tratar de ayudar¿Podrán Twilight y sus amigas detener a un malvado ser que ya se relaciona con los Elementos de los cuales ellas son portadoras? O sucumbirán ante un nuevo reinado de caos y oscuridad?
1. El comienzo de todo

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Antes de leer**: Este fic de _My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad _ toma en cuenta todos los hechos ocurridos en la serie, a excepción de la transformación de Twilight en princesa alicornio.

**Capítulo 1**

'**El comienzo de todo'**

Los días eran tranquilos en el reino de Equestria, en todas las ciudades y aldeas la vida de todos sus habitantes se desarrollaba con completa normalidad. Los males que asolaron este reino fueron superadas gracias al poder de los Elementos de la Armonía y sus portadoras: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie, seis amigas que viven en la pequeña aldea de Ponyville, al igual que el Corazón de Cristal en el Impero de Cristal recién reaparecido y gobernado por la princesa Cadence y su esposo el príncipe Shining Armor. Todo parecía normal. Pero estos días de paz y tranquilidad terminarían pronto...

UNA TARDE EN PONYVILLE…

La tarde era soleada, había pocas nubes en el cielo, y una suave brisa se hacía presente en la aldea, los ponis que acabaron sus labores salían a las calles a caminar o a realizar alguna actividad al exterior. Los potrillos jugaban y reían o hacían algunas travesuras propias de su edad. Applejack y su hermano Big Macintosh cosechaban manzanas en Sweet Apple Acres ya que se acercaba la temporada de jugo, Fluttershy cuidaba de los animales que albergaba en su casa cerca del bosque Everfree, Pinkie Pie terminó de ayudar a los señores Cake en la preparación de tortas para una entrega, y empezó a jugar con los bebés Cake en Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash estaría en su casa leyendo otra historia de Daring Do o practicando algunos de sus truco de vuelo o simplemente durmiendo en alguna nube, Rarity estaba en su Boutique confeccionando algunos vestidos y recibiendo la ayuda de Twilight Sparkle como su modelo de prueba de algunos vestidos que presentaría a Hoity Toity para un desfile de moda en Canterlot, mientras que el pequeño dragón Spike se quedó en la biblioteca ordenando algunos libros que Twilight leyó y dejó antes de irse a la Boutique Carousel.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT…

"El tiempo expira, hermana, tienes que decirle a tu estudiante Twilight Sparkle" argumentó la Princesa Luna a su hermana Celestia mientras ambas observaban el horizonte desde el balcón del castillo real y admirando la hermosa vista que brindaba la Tierra de Equestria.

"No lo sé, Luna, al parecer todo está tranquilo" respondió la princesa Celestia sin dejar de observar al horizonte.

"Tú sabes que pronto no lo estará, sucederá algo, nosotras lo podemos presentir…" dijo Luna.

Celestia no dijo nada. Ambas alicornios no dejaban de observar el horizonte.

En la mente de Celestia recordaba "Nightmare Moon, Discord, los changelins y Rey Sombra… será que…"

"Este periodo de tiempo es más como una tensa calma, algo mucho peor se avecina y puede ocurrir en cualquier momento… y tal vez ya no podamos hacer nada" continuó Luna.

"Tenemos los elementos de la armonía, el corazón de cristal, incluso el apoyo de Discord que usará su magia para el bien, todo eso será útil-"

"pero no suficiente." Cortó luna

Celestia cerró sus ojos, ambas quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

"Está anocheciendo, ya será hora de bajar el sol y traer la luna" dijo Celestia rompiendo el silencio

"¿Y qué harás Celestia?" preguntó la alicornio azul marino mirándola esta vez

"Enviaré una carta a Twilight, para que venga mañana y que traiga los elementos, pero sin sus portadoras…" respondió Celestia, y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose al salón real.

"Está bien, aquí te espero" dijo Luna volviendo a mirar el horizonte y el bello panorama que brindaba.

Celestia, una vez que pasó por las puertas del salón real, abiertas por los guardias, llegó al aposento real y observó los vitrales que conmemoraban los triunfos de las fuerzas del bien contra las del mal, se quedó pensativa unos minutos y volviendo a salir del salón se dirigió a su alcoba, una vez allí cogió con su magia un pergamino, una pluma y tinta, y empezó a escribir:

"_Querida Twilight Sparkle, mi más fiel estudiante, necesito que mañana vengas a Canterlot. Trae a los elementos de la armonía contigo, ven tú solamente. Te lo explicaré cuando llegues."_

_Atentamente. Princesa Celestia._

Una vez terminada la carta la envolvió y selló y luego la hizo desaparecer con su magia. "Bien. Ya fue enviada" se dijo a sí misma la princesa del sol.

La alicornio blanca salió de su alcoba para dirigirse nuevamente al balcón donde Luna la seguía esperando, se puso junto a su hermana ambas se miraron por un segundo, luego dirigieron su mirada a su respectivo astro, entonces, ambas activaron la magia de sus cuernos, Celestia para retirar el resplandeciente sol del día, y Luna para traer la brillante luna y con ella, la noche.

DE VUELTA EN PONYVILLE…

Ya era de noche, la luna llena mostraba su brillo, las estrellas la acompañaban, así que se podía caminar sin la necesidad de una lámpara. Los ponis que terminaron sus labores diarias ya se dirigían a sus casas para descansar o pasar tiempo con la familia. Twilight ya había terminado de ayudar a Rarity, y se dirigía de nuevo a la biblioteca, la cual también es su casa, y casi llegando la unicornio púrpura vió que su pequeño dragón la esperaba en la puerta.

"Hola Spike, ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó ella.

"Hola Twilight, llegó una carta de la princesa" respondió el pequeño dragón.

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo llegó?"

"Antes de que anochezca"

Twilight sujetó la carta con su magia y ambos entraron adentro de la biblioteca.

"¿Qué dice la carta Twi? Pregunto Spike cerrando la puerta.

"Déjame ver…" la unicornio abrió la carta y leyó la carta.

Terminando de leer dijo "Al parecer la princesa quiere que yo vaya a Canterlot mañana…"

Luego ella se puso la carta en un escritorio cerca, y volteó a ver los elementos de la armonía que se encontraban en una vitrina en la biblioteca.

"¿Todo está bien Twi?" preguntó el dragón.

"Sí. La princesa también quiere que vaya con los elementos, y eso es todo"

"Qué extraño, ¿no te los dejó unas semanas atrás en caso de que Discord rompa su promesa?"

"Bueno, sí, pero creo que ella ya confía en que no sucederá nada, entonces los elementos tienen que estar en un lugar mucho más seguro que una biblioteca, ¿no crees?" argumentó Twilight.

"Si, eso debe ser. Y… ¿te puedo acompañar a Canterlot?"

"Creo que no Spike, la princesa quiere que vaya sola"

"Vaya eso es aún más raro"

"Bueno, la princesa Celestia debe tener razones por las cuales hace esta petición"

"Aún sigo pensando que es raro"

"De acuerdo sabelotodo, ¿ya terminaste tus deberes?" preguntó Twilight.

"Si señora, ordené los libros, barrí el dormitorio y preparé la cena"

"Bien Spike, no puedo esperar menos de mi asistente número uno"

"Sí, soy el mejor" se jactó el dragoncito

"Oye Spike ¿Y Owlowiscious?"

"Debe estar en un estante… Oh! Allí está" y Spike apuntó hacia el búho que voló y se posó en el lomo de Twilight.

"Aquí estás Owlowiscious" la unicornio púrpura dijo acariciando al búho "Bien, tengo un poco de hambre Spike, ¿qué preparaste?"

"Heno frito, algunos sándwiches de margarita acompañados de un té de hierbas"

"Suena delicioso…"el estómago de Twilight gruñó de hambre, Twilight se sonrojó. "Jejeje… mejor vamos a comer ya" todos se rieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Luego de su cena, la unicornio y el dragón subieron a su dormitorio, Spike se metió rápidamente a su cesta-cama, deseó la buenas noches a Twilight para inmediatamente quedar dormido y roncando levemente mientras que Twilight apagó las luces de la casa, entró en su cama, activó la magia de su cuerno para encender una lámpara y un libro, el cual leyó hasta que le llegó el sueño, y dejando el libro en su buró junto con la lámpara, se acomodó bien y se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños; al igual que todos los habitantes de Equestria; o al menos la mayoría…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Así como la noche había aparecido, las criaturas diurnas descansaban en sus hogares, y se levantaban las criaturas nocturnas, se oía el ulular de algunos búhos, también el aleteo algunos murciélagos volando, un viento frio soplaba el cual provocaba que los árboles se mecieran al ritmo del viento, las estrellas brillaban y la luna llena que seguía ascendiendo en el cielo lentamente. Dentro de una cueva se encontraba un unicornio de color guindo un poco más alto en comparación con Big Mac y bastante musculoso, tenía melena corta y despeinada de color plateado, tenía ojos de color café oscuro y una cutie mark de una roca envuelta en fuego. Él estaba descansando junto a una fogata; pronto escuchó el sonido de cascos acercándose a él. Él sabía quién se acercaba.

"¿Y bien?, ¿Qué noticias traes?, Black Lightning" preguntó el unicornio.

La mencionada, una hermosa pegaso de color blanco ella era parecida a Fleur de Lis, sólo que su melena era negra y bastante larga, al igual que su cola, tenía ojos azules y una cutie mark de dos rayos color negro. Ella entró en la cueva y respondió: "Al parecer Celestia aún no sabe dónde se encuentra el portal dimensional, sin embargo envió varios escuadrones de soldados para por todo el reino a investigar, pero al parecer ninguno de ellos trató de entrar a estos lugares. Nada fuera de lo común, claro sin mencionar que llevó a ese draconecus Discord a cambiar de bando, no sé cómo pero lo hizo, fuera de eso, todo marcha a la perfección, Earthquake…"y la pegaso se acercó al unicornio guindo.

"No del todo. Este portal aún necesita más energía para activarse…" Earthquake se levantó, se alejó de la pegaso y se dirigió hacia una pared de la cueva, encendiendo su cuerno y activando su magia color verde oscuro abrió lo que pareció ser una cortina en la pared que dejó ver una puerta, con jeroglíficos que parpadeaban con un brillo blanco y que de las esquinas resplandecía un brillo dorado que iluminaba la cueva. "necesitamos apresurarnos si queremos terminar de activarlo…"continuó Earthquake sin dejar de mirar el portal "… y ahora que lo dices, creo saber cuál fue la razón por la que ella 'reformó' a Discord. Ella teme, trata de hacerse de aliados, porque sabe que sola no ganará, y con Discord de su lado aumenta su poder"

"Y eso es ¿Malo?" preguntó Black Lightning algo confundida.

Earthquake volvió a activar su magia y cerro la cortina disfrazándola de nuevo para que aparezca otra vez la pared de piedra, se dio la vuelta para ver a la pegaso, y respondió "Ese no es el punto, de todos modos su magia tiene poco o nada que hacer ,ya que si logramos abrir el portal el imperio de la destrucción tendrá nuevo terreno que conquistar, y será imparable Celestia no tendrá más elección que rendirse, por eso lo que importa es terminar de cargar el portal con el aura mágica que proviene de los Elementos de la Armonía." Respondió el unicornio guindo.

"¿Pero acaso esa magia solo se usa para el bien?"

"Estas en lo correcto, pero con el hechizo de inversión que usamos Firejudge y yo se transforma esa magia en la magia oscura que ayuda a activar el portal, ¿Que no te lo expliqué más antes?"

"No sé ¿Lo hiciste? Es que me aburre escuchar tus planes…yo sólo quiero…volver…"dijo Black Lightning en un tono melancólico y algo triste. Y se acercó a la fogata para acostarse y calentarse.

"Oye ¿Y Firejudge? ¿No salió contigo?" preguntó él un poco alterado.

"Si, pero, sabes cómo es él, dijo que saldría a 'divertirse' un rato. Volverá mañana" respondió tranquilamente y mirando el fuego de la fogata que ya casi se extinguía.

"¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? ¿Que acaso no sabes que si lo descubren todo el plan se podría arruinar?" regañó Earthquake a la pegaso blanca.

"Tranquilízate, ¿Qué puede hacer él?" ella salió a la entrada de la cueva y observó la luna que seguía ascendiendo. "Además, ¿No faltan dos semanas para actuar?" preguntó la pegaso.

Él solo se quedó callado, ella tenía razón, solo faltaban dos semanas para que la primera parte de su plan se lleve a cabo. Pero necesitaban un artefacto más.

"Oye Earth, voy a traer algo de leña para el fuego, ¿Te parece?" dijo Black Lightning antes de extender sus alas y salir volando de la cueva.

Ya sólo, Earthquake, observando la casi extinguida fogata se dijo a sí mismo "Dos semanas más…" cerró sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa, en ese momento el fuego se extinguió completamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

¿**Qué tal te pareció? Por favor comenta, me sería de mucha ayuda.**

**Gracias por leer! **


	2. Otro día común y corriente

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 2**

'**Otro día común y corriente…'**

La Luna se metió para dar paso al sol que ascendía al cielo con todo su resplandor, una mañana cálida que empezaba a despertar a todos, y que era señal de que el día ha comenzado, como cualquier otro día.

Twilight se levantó temprano para alistarse para ir a Canterlot, como la princesa le había pedido, junto a Spike que se encontraba un poco de mal humor porque quería seguir durmiendo. La unicornio púrpura fue al baño a darse un breve baño, mientras que el pequeño dragón se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Después de que desayunaron, Twilight se preparó para salir a la estación de trenes para comprar un boleto de viaje a Canterlot, dejando el encargo a Spike de recoger cuidadosamente los Elementos de la Armonía y colocarlos en un cofre para llevarlos, pero antes de salir alguien tocó a la puerta "Toc Toc Toc..." Twilight se preguntó quién era, pero luego se escuchó una voz de afuera:

"Señorita Twilight Sparkle, somos la guardia real"

Twilight se asomó rápidamente para abrir la puerta y al abrirla vió a dos soldados pegaso de la guardia

"Buenos días señorita Twilight Sparkle, la princesa nos envió para escoltarla hasta Canterlot" dijo un guardia.

"Claro, solo deme un segundo" respondió la unicornio

"¿Podemos pasar para recoger los elementos?" preguntó el otro.

"No será necesario" Twilight volteó su mirada adentro y dijo "Spike ¿Ya guardaste los elementos?"

Y Spike salió del otro cuarto con un cofre azul marino que cargaba con algo de dificultad.

"Si Twi, aquí están" dijo el dragón acercándose a la puerta y un guardia recibió el cofre para llevarlo a un carruaje parecido al que trajo a Twilight y a Spike por primera vez a Ponyville. "¿Ya te estas yendo, Twi?" preguntó Spike.

"Si, pero no olvides abrir la biblioteca, cuidar a Owlowiscious y realizar tus deberes y… que más me olvido… Ah! Hay unas cuantas monedas en mi buró, en caso de que quieras ir a comer algo, pero si lo haces ten cuidado al salir ¿Entendiste?"

"Claro Twilight" respondió Spike sonriendo.

La unicornio púrpura le sonrió y salió escoltada por el guardia con rumbo al carruaje, para luego subirse en él.

Spike recordó y gritó antes de que el carruaje salga volando "No olvides comprarme unas donas de la tienda de Doughnut Joe cuando estés allá!"

"No lo olvidaré, adiós Spike!"

"Adiós Twilight!"

Y el carruaje salió volando conducido por los guardias con dirección al castillo real. Al ver que el carruaje que llevaba a la unicornio ya no se veía, Spike cerró la puerta de la biblioteca, el búho Owlowiscious estaba encima de un estante observando a el dragón.

"Creo que tenemos la casa para nosotros… ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Spike al búho.

"Who" respondió el ave.

"Si, me esperaba esa respuesta…" observó la cocina "veamos, hay que lavar unos platos," fijó su mirada en los estantes de la biblioteca "los libros están ordenados… no hay muchas cosas que hacer, tengo un poco de hambre, mejor salgo un rato a comer algo en Sugarcube Corner"

El dragón corrió y subió para recoger las monedas que dejó Twilight, luego que las recogió, volvió a bajar.

"¿Who?"

"Si, volveré rápido para atender la biblioteca, solo tomará unos minutos, además te traeré algo" dijo el dragón antes de salir y cerrar la puerta dejando a Owlowiscious solo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

La luz diurna ya había iluminado el bosque mágico y temido por los ponis. A pesar de que el sol brillaba habían lugares oscuros debido a que algunos árboles frondosos impedían la entrada de la luz. Pero eso no era un problema para un unicornio gris que tenía pelaje gris y melena de color azul marino y blanco ojos azules y cutie mark de un corazón escondido detrás de un árbol. Él sostenía con su magia una pluma que escribía en un libro, mientras él ponía su atención en una rosa de color verde claro y tallo azul.

"Perfecto… una planta tan extraña, solo se encuentra una vez en la vida, y decían que encontraba daba mala suerte…" se dijo a sí mismo. Y quedó callado. Se acercó a un árbol hueco de donde sacó un bolso negro en el cual guardó su libro y pluma, luego volvió a meter el bolso a el árbol. "Esta sensación… algo no anda bien… será q-" se dijo en su pensamiento, pero se vió interrumpido al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a él.

"Qué bueno! Por fin, alguien con quien me divertiré por un rato" dijo otro unicornio de color azul oscuro, y melena café oscuro que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, pero se notaba una cicatriz grande que bajaba por su mejilla, su otro ojo era de color rojo, tenía una cutie mark de una llama de fuego de color negro. Él salió de entre la oscuridad con una sonrisa malévola.

"…" el unicornio gris se quedó callado mirándolo en un estado de shock.

"Oh! Pero mira mis modales, permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Firejudge, y gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo de ir a buscar una víctima" dijo el unicornio azul oscuro sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Víctima?..." dijo el otro saliendo del shock.

"Verás, he estado trabajando durante mucho tiempo en un asunto, y eso me aburre así que suelo buscar a alguien con quien divertirme… y eso consiste en matar a ese alguien si me entiendes."

"Ya veo tu punto… no estoy interesado en ser tu víctima o tener parte en tu raro hobby…" le dijo el unicornio gris, y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

"Yo no te dí la opción para serlo o no… tú ya estás muerto" dijo el unicornio azul haciendo brillar su cuerno con magia color naranja intenso, tornándolo color negro, y apuntando al unicornio gris que se alejaba, lanzando una ráfaga de cuchillas oscuras que derribó varios árboles y debido a que el otro poni se transportó a otro lugar gracias a su magia y al ver la destrucción que hizo Firejudge, se alarmó un momento pero al ver que el árbol que guardaba su bolso seguía intacto, se tranquilizó, volvió su mirada al que lo atacó, el cual seguía observándolo con una mirada sádica, pronto recordó la rosa que estaba estudiando volteó a ver de nuevo donde se encontraba la planta y la vió chamuscada en fuego negro. "No puede ser…" pensó.

"¿Ahora ves que tomo esto en serio?" dijo Firejudge aún con su cuerno brillando.

"Okey… entonces atácame otra vez, ya sabrás en el error que cometes al meterte conmigo…" respondió el unicornio gris frunciendo el ceño en una expresión enojada y encendió su cuerno con magia de color rojo.

"JAJA! Necio! Nadie ha sobrevivido a Firejudge, juez del fuego oscuro!"

"Eso está por verse"

Y ambos empezaron a correr con dirección donde se encontraba el otro…

Mientras tanto en una casa cerca del bosque Everfree…

Fluttershy, ya había desayunado, y dado de comer a los animales que albergaba en su casa, se preparaba para salir a Ponyville a comprar provisiones, pero de repente oyó el terrible ruido de una explosión que provino del bosque, la explosión provocó un breve temblor, que fue suficiente para hacer caer algunas cosas en la casa de la pegaso amarilla, ella, asustada, se ocultó rápidamente debajo de una mesa, temblaba de miedo, ¿Qué podría haber ocasionado esa explosión? Se preguntaba la pegaso tímida pero su mascota, el conejito Angel Bunny, se acercó a ella, le jaló suavemente su melena rosa, para salir de allí, una vez que se levantó, algunos de sus animalitos se acercaron a ella, insinuándole a averiguar lo que pasó.

"QUE?! NO! No podría, no resistiré, me lastimaré, será mejor llamar a alguien como Rainbow, o Applejack…" sugirió Fluttershy, pero los animales negaron con la cabeza de forma unánime, un pajarito le trinó, y como ella entiende a los animales, y entendió, le respondió "¿Que si alguien se encuentra en peligro?... no lo creo, nadie se atrevería a ir al bosque Everfree… es demasiado peligroso". Otro pájaro le trinó "Sé que si es algo malo podría volver a decirle a alguien…pero ¿Qué pasa si no vuelvo?" Entonces todos los animalitos le recordaron en sus respectivos idiomas cómo ella se enfrentó al gallo-dragón para proteger a las Cutie Mark Crusaders cuando ellas escaparon al bosque a buscar a una gallina.

Angel se acercó a ella de nuevo y mostró una mirada triste, a la que la pegaso no podía resistirse a negar, entonces Fluttershy suspiró en señal de derrota "De acuerdo, lo haré" les dijo a sus animales, los cuales se alegraron al escucharla decir esto. "Bien, tengo que superar mis miedos" se dijo a sí misma, y subió a su cuarto para sacar algo de su armario. Los animalitos esperaban mientras oían algunos ruidos de cosas cayéndose que provenían del cuarto de la pegaso amarilla, hasta que ella volvió a aparecer con un casco de futbol americano puesto y flotadores en sus patas delanteras, igual que cuando ella y sus amigas fueron a despertar al dragón durmiente.

Ella salió de su casa acompañada de sus animales, que la acompañaron hasta la entrada del bosque Everfree. "Quédense aquí y esperen, volveré lo más antes que pueda…" Tragó saliva "Bien aquí voy…" dijo la pegaso amarilla. Pero en ese instante otra ruidosa explosión se oyó que también provocó un leve temblor en la tierra. Ella entró en pánico nuevamente "¿Y-y s-si es un dra-dragón?" dijo ella tartamudeando, los animales la continuaron animando, entonces tomó valentía de nuevo, y se dijo "Vamos Fluttershy, tú te enfrentaste a un dragón antes, si este es otro dragón puedes lidiar con él ¿verdad?" se dijo a sí misma con su voz suave característica de ella, respiró hondo y entró al bosque, a un paso lento, pero seguro.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN SWEET APPLE ACRES…

Applejack y Big Mac cosechaban manzanas, tenían una mañana tranquila, Apple Bloom salió temprano de su casa a dirigirse a la casa club de las Crusaders para reunirse con sus amigas Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle para ver que harían ese día para conseguir sus cutie marks. La abuela Smith tenía algunos quehaceres en su casa, y luego de eso descansaría por en una de sus famosas largas siestas en sus silla mecedora. La segunda explosión se oyó igualmente que la primera ya que la granja Apple se encontraba cerca del bosque, a lo que Applejack pensó que era algún pillo haciendo sus bromas, o incluso Rainbow Dash con un truco aéreo o su 'rainplosión sónica', pero no veía un arco iris expandiéndose, producto de la maniobra exclusiva de su amiga, así que eso era raro.

"Oye Big Mac, ¿escuchaste esos ruidos?" preguntó la poni naranja a su hermano.

"Sip" le respondió el semental rojo.

"¿Sabes qué podría ser?" preguntó de nuevo Applejack

"Nop"

La poni obrera se quedó pensando un momento, pero luego continuó con su labor pateando los arboles de manzanas para que su fruto caiga a las cestas que ellos ponían a los en el suelo.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de seguir con su trabajo, Applejack vió a la entrada de la granja a una pegaso de melena multicolor que se acercaba volando hacia ella.

"Hola Applejack! Hola Big Mac!" Rainbow Dash saludó en la distancia.

"Hola Rainbow!, ¿Qué te trae por acá?" Saludó también la poni terrestre.

La pegaso aterrizo frente a ella y dijo "Oye AJ ¿escuchaste esos ruidos?"

"Así que tú también los oíste ¿Verdad?"

"Sí. Me despertaron de una tranquila siesta. Pero vine no vine por eso. ¿Te parece si hacemos otra competencia, o alguna carrera? Tú sabes, algo amistoso"

"Claro Rainbow, sólo déjame acabar de cosechar unos cuantos árboles más y te acompaño, este parece ser un lindo día para hacer actividades ¿Verdad Big Mac?"

"Sip" respondió Big Mac.

Y luego de terminar su labor Applejack se dirigió junto a Rainbow con dirección a la granja para realizar alguna carrera, propio de estas amigas competidoras.

DE VUELTA A PONYVILLE…

Spike fue a Sugarcube Corner a comer algo, y fue recibido por la poni fiestera: Pinkie Pie, la cual le sirvió algunos cupcakes y pastelillos, que el dragón comía plácidamente escuchando algunas historia que Pinkie contaba rápidamente y al azar.

"… Y así Equestria se salvó de un ataque de ponis zombis" dijo Pinkie acabando con una de sus historia, Spike ya terminó su último pastelillo y dijo "así que plantas que atacaron a los ponis zombi, ¿verdad?" preguntó el dragón con algo de incredulidad.

"Sip, tal y como nana Pinkie me la contó."

"Bien, esa fue una historia…interesante… ¿Sabes qué hora es?" preguntó el dragón.

"Déjame ver…" la poni rosa fijó su mirada en el reloj que tenía en una de sus patas (que por alguna misteriosa razón apareció allí) "son las 10:45"

"Qué?!" se sorprendió el dragón abriendo mucho los ojos "Tengo que irme Pinkie, nos vemos"

"Pero espera Spike!, te quiero contar la historia de-"dijo la poni rosada, pero el dragón ya se había ido dejando una estela de polvo con dirección a la puerta abierta, que se volvía a cerrar.

"Wuau, qué velocidad!" dijo la poni mirando sorprendida un cronómetro que agarraba con su pata (que por alguna razón también lo tenía) "superó el record anterior… Bien a seguir trabajando" se dijo a sí misma, los Cake habían salido temprano con los bebés a un chequeo médico, así que Pinkie se encontraba a cargo de la pastelería.

Alguien entra por la puerta nuevamente, y era una unicornio blanca, con melena azul, bien peinada hasta la cola.

"Hola Rarity! ¿Cómo estás?" dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa.

"Mejor querida, ayer tuve que quedarme despierta para dar retoques a algunos vestidos para el desfile que habrá en Canterlot, y esta mañana me levanté temprano para enviarlos, estoy cansada, pero por fin acabé, lo malo es que no completé mi sueño de belleza, ya espero ansiosamente para ir mañana al spa con Fluttershy, también puedes acompañarnos a ir si quieres" sugirió la unicornio blanca.

"No gracias, no soy tan fanática de las cosas del spa, lo mío son los… cupcakes!"y la poni rosa sacó una bandeja con cupcakes "están van por la casa, sírvete, están ricos" dijo Pinkie.

"Gracias Pinkie, la verdad, tengo un poco de hambre, además se ven deliciosos"

"Y lo son" aseguró Pinkie.

Rarity se acomodó en una mesa para comer más cómoda, mientras Pinkie le hablaba de varias cosas al azar, algo que siempre Pinkie hacía, y le gustaba.

Spike ya había regresado rápidamente a la biblioteca, abrió la puerta y entró

"¿Owlowiscious? ¿Dónde estás?" el dragón buscó con la mirada al búho, y lo vió bajar volando del cuarto de arriba.

"Allí estás, ¿alguien vino mientras no estaba?"

"Who"

"Perfecto, que tal si jugamos una partida de '¿Adivina Quién?' luego de que acabe mis deberes ¿Te parece?"

"¿Who?"

"Ahh… eso… la próxima te traigo algo, en serio"

"Who"

"Entonces a trabajar" dijo Spike, luego se colocó su mandil, agarró su escoba para recoger la cocina rápido y luego atender la biblioteca en caso de que alguien pase a buscar un libro.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CANTERLOT…

Twilight ya había llegado a Canterlot, el carruaje aterrizó en la puerta del palacio. Twilight bajó del carruaje y entró en el castillo escoltada por dos guardias, y otros dos que los seguían sosteniendo el cofre que contenía dentro los Elementos de la Armonía, y llegando salón real la puerta se abrió un guardia se adelantó e hizo la presentación de Twilight ante las princesas reales que esperaban cada una en sus tronos respectivos.

"Sus majestades, ya llegó Twilight Sparkle" anunció el guardia.

Twilight entró hasta quedar en frente de las princesas, e hizo una reverencia.

"Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante, te mandé a llamar porque tenía que hablarte acerca de un asunto" dijo la alicornio blanca.

"¿Pasa algo princesa?" preguntó Twilight desconcertada.

"Se trata de un tema bastante delicado, y me temía a que llegara a suceder algo así, pero tengo que decírtelo…" dijo Celestia.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Uuyyyy… segundo capítulo. Bien, espero que esta historia o fic o como te guste llamarle ;) esté a la altura de la expectativa que quiero crear… **

**Si tienes preguntas, sugerencias, o algo que decirme, entonces comenta, me sería de muchísima ayuda (un review siempre me refresca y carga de energía, como el Powerade jeje…). Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**ADIOS! Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. La verdadera historia

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 3**

'**La verdadera historia'**

Celestia se aproximó a Twilight

"Te lo explicaré" dijo la princesa, dirigió su mirada a los guardias presentes

"Guardias!"

Al escuchar la voz de mando de Celestia, los guardias dejaron el cofre que contenía los Elementos, y salieron del salón real, dejando solas a las princesas y a Twilight.

"Pocos conocen el origen de los Elementos…" Dijo la alicornio blanca.

"…Ni nosotras tenemos certeza de su origen porque fueron creados varios milenio atrás antes de que nosotras nazcamos" continuó Luna.

"Pero una cosa sabemos" Celestia centró su magia en el cofre para traerlo frente a ella, abrirlo y sacar los 5 collares y la tiara, que los ubicó en el piso ordenados, y dejando la tiara al medio. "Estos son el 'equilibrio' entre las fuerzas del bien y las del mal"

"Aún no logro entender, princesa" dijo Twilight.

"Veras, cuando Nightmare Moon apareció, no tuve elección más que utilizarlos porque los Ancestros me los encomendaron a usarlos solo en casos extremos, pero que tenía sus consecuencias…" continuó Luna.

"…Algo que si me dijeron los Ancestros fue que durante mucho tiempo estos elementos solo eran auras mágicas poderosa dispersas en diferentes dimensiones, pero el cómo se reunieron es un misterio, y menos quien logró canalizar su poder en algo material, pero estas fuerzas pueden ser utilizadas tanto para el bien como el mal…" contó Celestia.

"Pero el hecho de que sean utilizadas tienen otro efecto…"

"Si son utilizados tendían a crear algo más que solo armonía…"

"La palabra Armonía tiene el sinónimo de Equilibrio así que si bien existe una fuerza utilizada para el bien, tendrían que salir fuerzas contrarias para equilibrarla"

Twilight escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra que salía de las bocas de las princesas.

"A eso se debió la rebelión de Discord, la tiranía del Rey Sombra, y el nacimiento de Nightmare Moon, por un momento creímos que tenerlos era una maldición, debido a que antes de la 'yegua de la oscuridad' apareciera, se trató de abrir un portal dimensional de lo que conocemos como el Reino Oscuro gobernado por un alicornio oscuro llamado Spectro, una vez que contuvimos este portal, todo parecía estar tranquilo porque no tuvimos que utilizar los elementos, pero una vez que tuve que desterrar a Luna transformada en Nightmare Moon, decidí utilizar toda la fuerza de mi magia para tratar de desactivar los Elementos y con ellos su poder, misteriosamente también desapareció ese portal dimensional, algo que no le puse mucha atención" continuó la alicornio blanca.

"Por eso hubieron mil años de paz durante el reinado de Celestia después de desactivar los elementos…"

"…Pero la profecía decía de que Nightmare Moon volvería cumplido el plazo de estos mil años… y si volvía una fuerza del mal, entonces, tendría que volver otra fuerza para equilibrarla…"

"Y por eso los elementos tendrían que volverse a activar, y ya no por la magia de mi hermana, sino por los espíritus de los elementos que son tú y tus amigas poni"

"Y el producto de eso es todo lo que ves aquí" Celestia indicó a los vitrales del salón.

Twilight y las princesas se quedaron en silencio.

"Entonces los Elementos de la Armonía son tanto lo que provocaron como arreglaron los problemas…" dijo la unicornio púrpura rompiendo el silencio.

"Estas en lo cierto" respondió Luna.

"¿No hay acaso otra manera de desactivarlos?" preguntó Twilight.

Celestia respondió "Me temo que no, la única manera pudo haber sido antes, cuando Luna y yo estábamos conectadas a los elementos, pero ahora que no tenemos potestad sobre ellos ya no es una opción-"

"A menos que se eliminen a sus espíritus" Luna cortó lo que decía Celestia.

"Esa es la razón por la que te dije que vinieras sola" dijo Celestia con un tono triste.

Twilight se entristeció "Pero… ¿Por qué no tengo conocimiento de estas cosas tan importantes? He leído libros de la historia de Equestria y allí no se menciona nada-"

"Porque yo me tuve que deshacer de esa información para que no cayera en cascos equivocados o al menos los ponis no se alarmen con esa verdad, es por eso que solo existen guías de referencia al respecto" respondió Celestia.

"Y… ¿Qué de los Ancestros, o el Reino Oscuro?" preguntó la unicornio púrpura.

"Eso es algo de lo que tienes que hablar con mi hermana" dijo Luna seriamente, y luego salió del salón para dejar a Celestia y a Twilight solas.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

La escena del combate entre Firejudge y el forastero unicornio gris había dejado devastados varios árboles transformando el lugar en un área despejada de ellos, un frío viento del sur se llevaba una lluvia de cenizas producto del fuego de Firejudge que también quemó el suelo y dejado varios cráteres de los cuales salía humo y polvo, la segunda explosión que se escuchó había producido un enorme y profundo cráter en el suelo del cual salía bastante humo negro, el unicornio llamado Firejudge estaba a la orilla del cráter bastante cansado y con sudor.

"Eso debió ser suficiente" se dijo a sí mismo jadeando pero con una sonrisa.

Pero a medida que el humo se desvanecía pudo notar que había un campo de fuerza mágico de color rojo estaba al centro, este campo parpadeaba y pronto se desvaneció, mostrando al unicornio gris tambaleando y casi sin fuerza, cansado, con rasmilladuras, cortes y una leve quemadura en el cuello y gotas de sudor que caían de su frente, pero con una mirada enojada observaba a su rival.

El otro desvaneció su sonrisa.

"QUÉ!? Como lograste sobrevivir?!" gritó el unicornio azul oscuro.

"Fué…*jadeo*… fácil…" respondió el otro.

"…"

"¿Eso es todo *jadeo*…lo que tienes?" preguntó el unicornio gris.

Firejudge no respondió, él tenía razón, había gastado hasta su última energía de magia en ese ataque, y prácticamente estaba a merced de cualquier contraataque.

El forastero gris apenas concentró su magia para transportarse a la otra orilla del cráter, justo al frente del que se hacía llamar 'juez del fuego oscuro'.

"Ya no tengo tiempo para más de esto, tengo mejores cosas que hacer" dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando lentamente y cojeando.

"Espera! No he acabado contigo!" dijo Firejudge y galopó alrededor del cráter con dirección a su rival, aunque sea para atacarlo de forma manual.

"Pero yo sí contigo!" respondió el otro, y activando su magia hizo aparecer lianas que venían de los árboles que no habían sido derribados, estas lianas apresaron a Firejudge, y lo apretaban, él hizo lo posible por salir, pero la falta de fuerza se lo impedía, al igual que la falta de su magia que ya estaba agotada.

Ya sin, fuerza solamente sucumbió ante la presión de las lianas que ya le impedían respirar, y en poco tiempo quedó desmayado. Luego las lianas se desataron y soltaron a un Firejudge inconsciente, mientras que el unicornio gris se retiraba cojeando y en su mente decía "…no es mi deber matarte…" y se seguía alejando volviendo ver los árboles normales y buscando el árbol hueco en el que guardó su bolso con sus cosas, ya que en su pelea hizo lo posible para alejar a su rival del árbol que contenía sus pertenencias. Una vez que lo encontró trató de usar su magia para sacar el bolso, pero ya no podía su magia se había debilitado, entonces suspiró y saco su cosas con su boca, luego se cargó su bolso y siguió caminando.

Mientras caminaba seguía caminando y hablaba consigo mismo "Sin magia, debilitado, lastimado, cansado y casi encontrarse con la muerte… si esa rosa verde era de mala suerte…" Se rió de su propia rima, se puso serio nuevamente "Bien, existe una aldea cerca, que según recuerdo se llama Ponyville, pero necesito encontrar el camino para llegar allá…" Escucho unos cascos galopando de algún poni aproximándose a él "Qué cascos son esos que-" pensó antes darse la vuelta y lo último que vió fue un casco de fútbol americano que le chocó en la cara y enviándolo a 2 metros de distancia tirado en el piso y dejarlo desmayado.

Fluttershy cayó al piso también por el impacto del golpe pero se levantó, se sacó un el casco deportivo y los flotadores (un tierno traje protector) y vió lo que había hecho. "Ay NO! Qué Hice?! Y ahora qué hago?" dijo asustada, se acercó al unicornio forastero "¿Hola?...¿Estás bien?" pero vió que estaba inconsciente. "¿Lo maté?" preguntó inocentemente y aproximó su oído al pecho del unicornio para escuchar el latido de su corazón, seguía latiendo, ella suspiró en señal de alivio, pero otra vez se puso tensa, "entonces ¿Qué hago?" Pero la pegaso escuchó ruidos entre la maleza, se puso a temblar "q-q-qui-quien anda allí?" preguntó tartamudeando y temblando de miedo, y de entre la maleza salió un manticore, Fluttershy cambió su expresión a una feliz y dijo "Manny! Qué bueno verte otra vez!" reconociendo al monstruo que ella ayudó sacándole la astilla de su pata, se acercó al monstruo para acariciarlo "¿Me ayudas a volver a casa?" preguntó la pegaso, pero el monstruo apuntó al unicornio gris en el suelo "ahhh… él…" dijo Fluttershy recordando lo que pasó, pero se encontraba en un debate en su pensamiento "¿Lo llevo a casa?... no, es un desconocido. Pero yo lo lastimé ¿Verdad?... no lo puedo llevar, sigue siendo un extraño… pero eres el elemento de la bondad Fluttershy… además le debes una disculpa por lastimarlo…" Fluttershy llegó a una decisión "Manny ¿me ayudas a llevarlo a mi casa?" le preguntó a su amigo, el cual asintió cargándola en su lomo y agarrando al unicornio desmayado con sus patas, pero sin querer le desabrochó el bolso que el desconocido tenía puesto dejándolo en el suelo, y desplegó sus alas para salir volando y sobrevolar por el bosque con dirección a la casa de la pegaso amarilla.

Una vez que el monstruo de alas de dragón, cola de alacrán y cuerpo de un gran león llegó a la entrada del bosque, donde los animalitos de Fluttershy estaban esperándola, aterrizó y situó al unicornio gris en el suelo, la pegaso bajó de su lomo y acariciándolo nuevamente le dijo "Gracias Manny" y el manticore de devolvió un gran lamido que le despeinó la rosa melena a la pegaso, y luego se alejó volando con dirección al bosque Everfree.

Fluttershy se dirigió a sus animalitos a decirles "Tenemos que llevarlo a casa"

Y los demás obedeciéndole, entre todo lo cargan hasta dentro de la casa de la pegaso y recostándolo en un sillón.

Ella también entra, cierra la puerta y se acerca al desmayado unicornio y nota las rasmilladuras y la quemadura que él tenía, ella no tenía más que un botiquín de veterinaria, pero uso algunas vendas para envolver las rasmilladuras más importantes. Terminado su trabajo oyó unos paso que bajaban de la escalera, entró en pánico "¿Podría ser un ladrón?" Pensó pero al darse la vuelta notó a un Discord con una bata de baño y una toalla en la cabeza bajando.

"Fluttershy! Qué bueno verte otra vez! Espero no haberte asustado, ¿o si?" dijo el draconecus.

"Ahh Hola Discord, ¿Qué haces aquí?...bueno si no te importa decirlo"

"Pues pasaba por acá y pensé en visitar a mi mejor amiga, pero como no estabas decidí tomar una ducha, espero que no te molestes" dijo Discord tranquilamente.

"No, no lo estoy, tú sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí"

"Es bueno escuchar eso…" Discord vió al unicornio gris inconsciente "Y… ¿Quién es él?"

Fluttershy se sonrojó un poco "Pues verás, es una larga historia, yo estaba en el bosque Everfree y-"

"Pisaste una rama, esta crujió, retrocediste del susto, chocaste con un árbol, te asustaste y corriste sin mirar adelante como alma que lleva el Tártaro ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" Discord terminó la historia.

"…" Fluttershy solo se quedó en silencio, porque era verdad

"Qué gracioso jeje... Cambiando de tema, ya será hora del almuerzo y creo que puedo prepararte algo delicioso…" Discord chasqueó los dedos, haciendo desaparecer su bata y toalla para aparecer con un smoking de mesero y bigotes "Me permitiría Madeimoselle" habló con un acento francés.

"Oh! ¿Hora del almuerzo? Tengo que alimentar a mis animalitos!" dijo la pegaso y se dirigió a su cocina a sacar el alimento para pájaros, liebres, comadrejas, ratones y demás, y luego salió a su patio para llamarlos.

"Como quieras, te acompaño" dijo de mala gana y volvió a chasquear sus dedos para hacer desaparecer su smoking y bigote, y salió a acompañarla.

Mediodía en Ponyville, una mañana relativamente tranquila, el sol se desplegaba con todo su fulgor, algunos ponis almorzaban en casa, otros comían en los restaurantes, todo iba bien…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Black Lightning estaba volando buscando a su compañero Firejudge, y lo encontró seriamente lastimado pero despierto.

"Allí estas antorchita!" dijo la pegaso blanca.

"¿Qué haces aquí hermosa?" respondió el otro levantándose apenas.

"Pues Earthquake, me envió a buscarte, porque después de dos explosiones que oímos, ya no aparecías, ¿Te divertiste?" preguntó Black Lightning.

"No es asunto tuyo" dijo el tratando de erguirse, pero sin lograrlo debido a la presión que sufrió su cuerpo a causa del ataque de su rival.

"Yo te ayudo" dijo la pegaso, y se acercó a alzarlo.

"OYE! Ten cuidado, me lastimas"

"Tranquilo bebito, mama te llevará a casa jejeje"

"No me gusta ese tono que usas conmigo"

"¿Ah sí? Cosita linda?"

"Mejor vámonos"

Y Black Lightning cargó a Firejudge y voló a su cueva.

Nadie se dio cuenta que algún poni observó todo ocultado entre la maleza, luego galopó rápidamente hasta una casa-árbol, estaba cubierto con una capa oscura, y al entrar a esa casa, se quitó la capa y no era un poni, sino una cebra: Zecora. La cebra se apresuró a sacar de un estante un pequeño cofre, y al abrirlo sacó el Amuleto del Alicornio, que ella, Twilight y sus amigas arrebataron a Trixie. Zecora notó que la piedra roja del amuleto brillaba, volvió a guardarlo en ese estante, y buscó en otro estante lleno de libros, sacó el que buscaba, lo puso en una mesa y en una página determinada empezó a leer detenidamente, cerró el libro y lo volvió a guardarlo, en su pensamiento "Ese unicornio y esa pegaso…y el fuego negro…" entonces ella se acomodó un bolso verde a su lomo, se puso nuevamente se capa, y salió de su casa con dirección a Ponyville.

EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY…

La pegaso amarilla y de melena rosada terminó de dar de alimentar a sus animales, y disfrutó de un almuerzo al aire libre, mientras que Discord se hallaba en una silla de descanso con unas gafas de sol y descansando.

"Un día casi perfecto para el Maestro del Caos… solo una cosa" Discord chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer un helado de crema gigante a su lado. "Ahora sí es perfecto"

Fluttershy se rió suavemente de su amigo, y luego se dirigió de nuevo a su casa cuando encontró al unicornio desconocido despierto y sentado en el sillón, Fluttershy se asustó y corrió rápidamente a su cocina para que él no la pudiera ver.

"Ah… ¿Hola?" preguntó el desconocido ante la reacción de la pegaso amarilla.

"Qué miedo! qué miedo! Qué miedo!" se decía ella asomando la cabeza desde la cocina para ver al forastero aún sentado.

"Tranquila, no muerdo *se arregló la garganta* Mi nombre es Forest Heart, un gusto, ¿Y el suyo es?" dijo en un tono amigable.

Ella sacó el valor para salir y mostrarse, pero ocultando su cara con su melena rosa "Mi-mi nombre es Flu-Fluttershy" respondió ella en voz baja.

"Disculpa, no te escuché"

"Fluttershy" dijo ella subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

"Pues un gusto conocerla señorita Fluttershy, y ahora ¿Me podría responder dónde estoy? ¿o qué hago aquí? ¿Y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?" preguntó el unicornio gris tocándose un casco en su cabeza en señal de dolor.

Al notarlo Fluttershy dijo "Lo siento no fue mi intención. Por favor no me recrimines, o me entregues a las autoridades, por favor…"

"Tranquila, no haré nada. Solo una pregunta más ¿Dónde se encuentra el pueblo más cercano?"

"Ponyville, está muy cerca, solo 5 minutos de caminata"

"¿Podrías guiarme?"

"Con gusto, es lo menos que podría hacer señor Forest Heart"

"Solo llámame Forest"

Y el unicornio que se hacía llamar Forest se levantó del sillón, pero se oyó tocar a alguien a la puerta.

Fluttershy abrió la puerta y reconoció a la cebra Zecora.

"Buenas tardes Zecora, ¿Cómo estás?" saludó la pegaso.

"No tan bien, Un mal se aproxima, por eso necesito que reúnas a tus amigas"

"No será problema" Dijo Fluttershy.

"¿Puedo acompañar?" preguntó el unicornio gris mientras se sacaba las vendas de su cuerpo.

"…" La cebra se quedó mirándolo seriamente.

"Oh! Sí, mis modales, mi nombre es Forest Heart" estiró una pata para saludar.

"…"

"Si es importante, mejor vamos ya" sugirió Fluttershy.

"Entonces vamos, porque si, el tiempo es escaso" dijo Zecora.

"Espera. Algo más" Fluttershy salió al patio para hablarle a Discord "Discord, estoy saliendo a Ponyville, ¿Podrías encargarte de Angel y cuidar la casa, por favor?"

"Claro, me divertiré con el conejito" El Maestro del Caos chasqueó los dedos he hizo aparecer en su garras, y acariciándolo "¿Verdad Angel Bunny?". El conejito miró a Discord, volteó a Fluttershy y negó con la cabeza y asustado.

"No te preocupes Angel, volveré rápido"

Y saliendo Fluttershy de su casa a la entrada, acompaño a Zecora con dirección a la aldea mientras que Forest las seguía de atrás.

Mientras tanto en el castillo real de Canterlot…

Celestia encendió su cuerno e hizo aparecer delante de ella y Twilight un mapa vertical de 5 reinos, y al medio el de Equestria.

"Existen Cinco Reinos, incluyendo Equestria, asentados en diferentes lugares. Todos tienen formas diferentes de gobierno, pero hoy en día solo se encuentran vigentes tres… debido al ataque de un reino de otra dimensión, ese es el Reino Oscuro… Según sé, el inicio de todo sucede cuando se abre un portal dimensional... Y como temo…ese portal se abrió también en nuestro reino…"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Capítulo 3… me costó bastante, pero aquí está, y es donde dí el nombre a mi personaje: Forest Heart. Bueno, tal vez me tarde más con otra actualización, tengo algunas ideas más que plasmar, y entonces comenzará la aventura épica!.**

**Como siempre digo, puedes dejarme un comentario si te gustó o no te gustó, si tienes sugerencias o critica tambien puedes dejarme un PM. Eso es todo, creo…**

**ADIÓS! Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. En búsqueda de información

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 4**

'**En búsqueda de información'**

La tarde se despliega en todo el reino, algunas nubes que se amontonaban, pero no era signo de que llovería, algunos pajaritos silvestres volaban, una tibia brisa que llevaba algunas hojas de árbol y los ponis haciendo su vida normal.

EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

"Bien, ya llegamos" dijo Black Lightning descargando a un herido Firejudge en la entrada de la cueva que era su refugio.

"Aayyy! ¿Que no sabes el significado de la palabra cuidado?" se quejó el unicornio de azul.

"Me haces reír antorchita jeje" le respondió la pegaso.

De la cueva salió un unicornio guindo con el ceño fruncido, y se lo notaba bastante enojado.

"¿Dónde anduviste todo este tiempo?" preguntó Earthquake.

"No es de tu incumbencia, solo déjame tranquilo" respondió Firejudge.

Earthquake se acercó a él de forma amenazadora "TRANQUILO?! Pudiste hacer que nos encontraran y nuestro plan-"

"TU PLAN, yo solo estoy aquí por el botín que recibiré de Spectro acabada esta misión, y una vez que lo obtenga, mi siguiente objetivo será matarte" dijo Firejudge de forma altanera.

"¿Acaso no recuerdas quien te hizo esa cicatriz que inutilizó tu ojo izquierdo?" le dijo el unicornio guindo.

"El pasado queda en el pasado, además me volví mucho más fuerte-"

"Para que un desconocido aficionado de las plantitas te derrotara" contó la pegaso casi riéndose.

El unicornio azul oscuro volteó a mirarla "Te dije que no se lo contaras"

"Ooopps…"

"Tienes suerte de que nadie se haya dado cuenta de las explosiones que provocaste, y que nadie se haya enterado de la existencia de este portal o al menos la nuestra, porque si no, tal vez tendríamos que adelantar el primer paso del plan" argumentó Earthquake "Además, como estás creo que ese quien te derrotó ya te dio una lección… y me agradaría conocerlo…"

"Qué rápido pasa el tiempo ¿verdad muchachos? hay que recargar energías, mejor disfrutemos de esta tarde de descanso" sugirió la pegaso blanca de melena oscura.

"Supongo que tienes razón, Lightning" dijo Earthquake.

Y los tres entraron en la cueva, Black Lightning procedió a ver si el estado de su compañero Firejudge eran de gravedad, pero no eran más que raspones y más que todo señales de cansancio, así que lo único que necesitaba era reposar; mientras Earthquake trajo algunos pedazos de leña con su magia y acomodarlos para una fogata, que encendería más tarde cuando la noche llegue y el frio empiece. Pero en su mente pensaba "Un unicornio normal no puede derrotar a un soldado del ejército de las tinieblas, a menos que sea un unicornio de alto nivel, pero de esos unicornios no se los vió desde la caída del Reino Amaszonas, podría ser que…"

DE VUELTA AL CASTILLO REAL EN CANTERLOT….

Celestia puso los elementos de nuevo en el cofre y volvió a explicar a Twilight con vista al mapa.

"Hace 2000 años, se asentaban estos 5 reinos, al norte 'Antartic Kingdom' un reino en el que el frio invierno es eterno que ha obligado a sus habitantes a adecuarse al clima extremo, al sur 'Atlantis', hogar de los ponis acuáticos y rodeado del mar, al este se levantan las desérticas tierras de la 'Arabia Equina', de la cual hace un mes atrás vinieron unos delegados si te acuerdas de ellos, al oeste se encontraba 'Amaszonas' bastante desconocido, por su hechicería, y caracterizado por sus tierras llenas de ríos, selvas, bosques llenos de fauna y flora exótica y misteriosa, y por último El Reino de Equestria, un lugar templado que tiene de todo, y parte vital por los dos poderes que se les fueron encomendados: El Corazón de Cristal y Los Elementos de la Armonía, así como Equestria cada reino había sido bendecido por los Ancestros con un poder que lo protegería. Pero un día fatal llegaron noticias de que algo extraño apareció e hizo caer a Antartic Kingdom, mandamos expediciones para ver lo sucedido, pero no se logró encontrar más que solo ruinas, y una puerta en el cielo cerrada y con inscripciones, poco más tarde supimos de otro ataque a Amaszonas el cual creíamos invencible porque sus habitantes conocían de magia de nivel avanzado, pero se encontró lo mismo, sin rastros de nada más que ruinas quemadas con fuego de color oscuro, un cielo oscuro con relámpagos, grandes grietas en la tierra, y una puerta cerrada en el cielo. Al ver estos dos hechos parecidos otorgué la tarea de investigación a un unicornio de magia avanzada: Starswirl, el barbado, que al investigar logró descubrir que esas puertas en el cielo, eran portales dimensionales que rompían el equilibrio espacio-tiempo, tengo el libro de sus investigaciones oculto en su área. Pero yo decidí que se detuviera con la investigación, porque un instinto extraño nos pasaba a Luna y a mí, pronto nos dimos cuenta que un portal se estaba abriendo aquí, en el bosque Whitetail, así que nosotras contuvimos el portal antes de que se terminara de abrirse, pero logramos ver dentro del portal y haciendo uso de un hechizo de omnipresencia supimos que se trataba de un reino de oscuridad, cuyo rey se llamaba Spectro, entonces lo dejamos como estaba. Hasta que luego de desactivar los Elementos, misteriosamente se cerró y desapareció… pero ahora volvimos a tener la sensación que tuvimos antes, por lo que creemos que ese portal se volvió a activar en otro lugar, por eso mandé varios escuadrones de búsqueda pero hasta ahora nadie logra encontrarlo… eso me apena, porque tal vez, ya no haya esperanza… " Cerró sus ojos y una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la alicornio

"Princesa…"

"No quiero desactivar los Elementos de la Armonía, y menos eliminar a sus espíritus, así que pensé y creo tener una salida alternativa a todo"

"Pero princesa, ¿Y los Ancestros?"

"Ya fue bastante por hoy Twilight, además creo que tú los verás por ti misma pronto…" Celestia trató de sonreír "Vuelve a tu hogar en Ponyville, yo me quedaré con los elementos y te llamaré en caso de que algo ocurra, y si ves algo extraño acontecer, mándame una carta ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si princesa" La unicornio bibliotecaria hizo una reverencia "con su permiso"

Y Twilight se retiró del salón hasta salir del castillo, un guardia se acercó a ella y le dijo "Señorita Sparkle, la princesa nos envió a escoltarla de vuelta a Ponyville"

"Muchas gracias, pero, volveré dentro de un momento ¿Me permite?"

"Por supuesto"

Y Twilight caminó por las calles de su ciudad natal, hasta llegar a la tienda de donas de Doughnut Joe. Entrando saludó al semental dueño del negocio.

"Hola Joe!"

"Twilight Sparkle! No te ví desde el misterio en el tren ¿Cómo has estado?" respondió el unicornio robusto

"Bastante bien, oye me preparas las donas favoritas de Spike, le prometí que le llevaría unas a casa"

"De acuerdo" y el semental pastelero sacó unas del mostrador, las puso en una bolsa y se la entregó a Twilight que la sostuvo con su magia.

"Gracias Joe ¿Cuánto te debo?"

"Nada, estas van por la casa, además, tu ayudaste a resolver ese problema en el tren, es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Entonces gracias de todos modos. Adiós!"

Y Twilight salió de la tienda y retornó hacia donde se encontraban los guardias esperándola para llevarla a Ponyville; una vez ya preparado todo salieron con rumbo a la aldea.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN PONYVILLE…

Fluttershy, Zecora y por detrás el forastero llamado Forest Heart, habían llegado a Ponyville con dirección a la biblioteca, una vez en la puerta tocaron y Spike la abrió.

"Hola Fluttershy y Zecora! Y…desconocido?" saludó a los tres el dragoncito.

"Spike, necesito a la biblioteca entrar, porque un libro determinado debo encontrar" Dijo Zecora en su rima característica de ella.

"Claro, pasa" dijo el dragón púrpura.

"Fluttershy, ve a traer a cada una de tus amigas, y 'vengan rápido' quiero que les digas" mandó Zecora a Fluttershy

"Está bien Zecora, vuelvo rápidamente, hasta luego Spike"

Fluttershy se retiró acompañada del unicornio gris y mientras caminaban

"Esa cebra amigas tuya es muy amigable…" dijo Forest con sarcasmo.

"Solo necesitas conocerla, mejor" le respondió la pegaso amarilla.

"Si tú lo dices… Bueno, tengo que dejarte, muchísimas gracias por guiarme hasta aquí, en serio, y fue un gusto conocerla señorita Fluttershy, tenga por seguro que la volveré a ver" dijo el unicornio alejándose.

"Pero espera…" trató de decir suavemente, pero él ya estaba muy alejado como para oírle.

Ella suspiró triste y se dirigió a Sugarcube Corner para llamar a Pinkie.

EN LA BIBLIOTECA…

Zecora entró en la biblioteca y pidió el libro que tenía la información del Amuleto del Alicornio

"¿Algo anda mal Zecora?" preguntó dándole el libro.

"Es algo que no comprenderías, ya que se trata de trucos y hechicerías" respondió Zecora leyendo el libro. "Necesito ayuda de tu amiga, para así mi objetivo consiga"

"¿Twilight? fue a Canterlot esta mañana a un asunto con la princesa, pero creo que ya volverá"

Zecora asintió y siguió leyendo.

En Sugarcube Corner…

Fluttershy llegó a la pastelería para buscar a su amiga Pinkie Pie, y la encontró atendiendo a otros clientes.

"Hola Fluttershy! ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Quieres un cupcake?" Saludó la poni fiestera.

"ehh no gracias Pinkie, mas bien vine a llamarte, porque Zecora vino a-"

"¿invitarnos a una fiesta? ¿un concierto? Oh! oh! oh! Ya sé ya sé! su cumpleaños ¿verdad?...pero su cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de 2 meses y 12 días… pero dá igual se puede adelantar, es una fiesta de todos modos" dijo hablando rápidamente la poni rosa sonriendo.

"La verdad no, nos llama a la biblioteca porque hay algo importante que nos quiere decir a todas" dijo la pegaso

"Entonces hay que llamar a las demás ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

"pe-pero…"

"Tranquila, tía Pinkie se encarga de todo, tu vé a llamar a Rarity y yo a Applejack y Rainbow"

"Soy un año mayor que tú…"

Pinkie se dirigió a la cocina a hablar con los señores Cake para decirles que iba a salir, los cuales le dieron permiso de darse la tarde libre en recompensa de que ella atendió la tienda en la mañana mientras ellos salieron.

Saliendo las dos, Fluttershy se dirigió a la Boutique Carousel donde se encontraba la unicornio fashionista Rarity, y Pinkie con dirección a Sweet Apple Acres brincando como siempre lo hacía y saludando a todo poni que veía.

EN OTRO LADO DE PONYVILLE…

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Si no mal recuerdo, aquí reside un poni que me puede ayudar" se dijo Forest Heart, y preguntaba a todos los ponis que encontraba en la calle si conocían a un poni terrestre de melena color chocolate y pelaje café con cutie mark de reloj de arena, pero al parecer nadie le prestaba atención o simplemente lo ignoraba, entonces el vió a una poni rosa de melena esponjada y cutie mark de tres globos brincando, entonces se animó a preguntarle.

"Disculpe señorita…conoce a un poni de color café, cutie mark de reloj de-"

"arena, si, él es el doctor Whooves..."ella se volteó, lo miró a los ojos y como no lo conocía entonces se sobresaltó "Eres nuevo aquí! Qué emoción! Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, y como representante del comité de bienvenida a Ponyville te digo…" de la nada sacó su cañon de fiestas.

"Oye ¿De dónde sacaste ese cañon?" dijo el unicornio gris sorprendido.

Y del cañon de Pinkie salió una explosión de mistura, globos y una bandera que decía 'bienvenido'

"BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Forest Heart, un gusto conocerla señorita Pinkie Pie, pero ¿me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar a ese doctor Whooves?"

"Mmm… la verdad no lo sé, siempre vá apresurado a algún lugar pero…Oh! Allí está" dijo apuntando a un restaurante al aire libre en el que el buscado se encontraba comiendo un sándwich de pepino. "De todos modos te tengo que preparar una fiesta de bienvenida para tí, aquí tengo una invitación para que vengas, no faltes allí conocerás muchos amigos" y felizmente le entregó una carta de invitación.

El agarró la invitación con su magia y leyó "Gracias…¿Cómo pusiste mi nombre rápidamente aquí?" dijo el sorprendido viendo la invitación.

"Fácil, Daah! Porque ya sé tu nombre tontito"

"¿Y dónde está tu cañón?" preguntó Forest al no ver el 'arma' de fiestas de Pinkie.

"Eso te lo diré después, estoy un poco apresurada disculpa que te deje, nos vemos esta noche en Sugarcube Corner! Allí te dejé la dirección"

El vió la invitación y notó la dirección con un croquis del lugar, una flechita que decía 'usted está aquí' y el lugar marcado con rosado "Gracias señorita…" pero vió que la poni rosada se encontraba muy alejada y seguía brincando.

"Me cae bien esa Pinkie Pie, Ahora a guardar la invitación en mi…" trató de ponerla donde supuestamente estaba su bolso pero…

"Mi bolso! Dónde lo dejé?!" Se preguntó Forest asustado "de seguro lo dejé en la casa de Fluttershy, puedo volver más tarde o mañana, ahora a hablar con ese tal doctor Whooves" se dijo a sí mismo sosteniendo la invitación "Quisiera que esa poni rosada me enseñara a cómo guardar cosas y sacarlas de la nada" pensó mientras caminaba. Y acercándose al conocido como doctor Whooves, se puso en frente de él.

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" preguntó el poni café antes de tomar un vaso de jugo.

"Esa voz… ya me acuerdo!" pensó Forest y dijo "¿Cómo has estado?… Time Turner"

El mencionado abrió su ojos soltó su vaso. "Con que alguien que me conoce, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un autógrafo?"

"En realidad no"

"¿Y bien?"

"Pues… tú conoces sobre la leyenda del Reino Oscuro ¿Verdad?"

"¿Sabes? creo que es algo tarde Chao!" el doctor se levantó y trató de galopar, pero Forest se lo impidió atrapándolo con su magia y poniéndolo de vuelta sentado.

"Por favor, necesito información sobre eso y los portales dimensionales, Equestria se encuentra en peligro" rogó el unicornio gris.

"Equestria siempre se encuentra en peligro, y siempre derrotó los males, además el Reino Oscuro no es más que otra leyenda poni, un cuento. Ahora adiós!" trató de escapar nuevamente pero el unicornio se lo impidió.

"Me enfrenté a un soldado del ejército de las tinieblas que me hizo esto" le dijo Forest y mostró su cuello con la quemadura.

"Uyy, eso debió doler"

"Eso no es lo importante…pero sí dolió… el punto es que me des información acerca de ese Reino"

"No tengo permitido hablar de eso con nadie, toda esa información es confidencial"

"Por favor, soy originario del Reino Amaszonas…"

"Es imposible, nadie sobrevivió a ese ataque, además ocurrió hace 2000 años, tu deberías estar muerto, a menos que hicieras un-" Dijo el doctor incrédulo.

"Hechizo de tiempo" Forest dio su razón.

El doctor Whooves suspiró en señal de derrota "Así que tú eres el caso 70992 de viaje en el tiempo de manera permanente, Wow, eso es interesante"

"No quiero que pase lo mismo a este reino, o a otro, además se lo puede detener yo sé cómo, pero necesito más información para estar seguro de cómo actuar" continuó el unicornio gris.

"De acuerdo…" Whooves miro a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie lo ve, se acerca al oído de Forest "Chronos, Ancestro y Dueño del Tiempo, nos ha mandado a cerrar todos y cada uno de los portales espacio-tiempo, si se abre uno, tememos que el Reino Oscuro pueda actuar como en los otros reinos, tengo conocimiento de un viaje inter-dimensional de 4 soldados de ese lugar hasta aquí hace 1500 años, pero solo se dio a conocer uno: Sombra, los otros tres no son conocidos aún, pero creo que están abriendo un portal de manera manual… eso es todo lo que te puedo decir"

"Uno de ellos se llama Firejudge..."

"Vete de aquí, no quiero meterme o meterte en problemas, si tienes algo que hacer, hazlo ya mismo."

"Lo mismo vá para ti Time Turner o quiero decir Dr. Whooves, muchas gracias"

"Una cosa más, el tiempo es relativo, recuérdalo siempre"

"Entendido" Y dicho esto, Forest se retiró, mientras que el doctor se fue galopando con dirección a quién sabe dónde.

"Ahora a buscar dónde descansar esta noche" y esta vez fue de casa en casa si algún poni le podría alquilar un cuarto.

EN EL CAMINO A SWEET APPLE ACRES…

Pinkie ya veía la granja Apple a distancia pero veía venir a sus dos amigas viniendo en dirección contraria. Al acercarse se saludan.

"Hola Pinkie, ¿Qué te trae por acá?" saludó la poni llamada Applejack

"Si Pinkie ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo Rainbow Dash

"Hola chicas! Pues venían a buscarlas ¿Qué hacían? ¿Algo divertido?" preguntó la poni fiestera.

Applejack responde "Pues hicimos algunas competencias de lanzamiento de herradura-"

"Que yo gané 10 veces-" cortó la voladora

"Y yo 30, Rainbow" se jactó la poni vaquera.

"Qué bueno que se hayan divertido chicas, pero vine a llamarlas porque Fluttershy me dijo que Zecora nos llama a la biblioteca para algo urgente" dijo la poni rosa.

"¿Qué dices AJ? ¿Una carrera hasta la biblioteca? En sus marcas listos fueeeraaa!" dices Rainbow volando rápidamente con dirección a la aldea.

"Ya rugiste Rainbow, te veo allá Pinkie, Yiiijaa!" Y Applejack se arregló su sombrero y galopó tan rápido para alcanzar a su amiga de melena multicolor.

"Oki Doki Loki!" respondió Pinkie quedando sola y se dijo a sí misma "Misión cumplida Pinkie, de vuelta a la biblioteca" Y la poni terrestre rosa trotaba saltando dirigiéndose a la biblioteca y tarareando una de las tantas canciones que se sabía de memoria.

Mientras tanto Rainbow y Applejack llegaron su meta.

"Gané!" exclamó Rainbow.

"No! yo Gané!" exclamó Applejack.

"Creo que empataron en segundo lugar, chicas" alguien que estaba a la puerta les dijo y no era otra poni más que Pinkie que las esperaba.

"QUÉ?!Pero como llegaste, si-" ambas se sorprendieron de que la poni rosada llegue antes que ellas.

"Eso no importa, pasemos adentro" Pinkie se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, entraron y vieron que esperaban en una mesa Fluttershy, Rarity, Zecora, Twilight (que ya volvió de Canterlot) y Spike que comía unas donas sentado en unas sillas.

"Hola Rainbow y Applejack, qué bueno que llegaron" Saludó Twilight.

"Si es un gusto verlas, pero se ven… algo sudadas y sucias" dijo Rarity con algo de asco.

"Resultado del ejercicio de dos buenas competidoras"

"Por mí no hay problema" dijo suavemente Fluttershy.

Todas se reunieron en la mesa y Zecora, mostrando el libro que contenía la información del Amuleto del alicornio Y empezó a hablar.

"Pongan atención total a lo que les voy a decir, que esto espero no sea nuestro porvenir…"

EN EL CASTILLO REAL DE CANTERLOT…

Celestia llamó a Discord al palacio.

"Eres graciosa Celestia, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

"Hablo en serio Discord" dijo la alicornio seriamente

"De acuerdo" Hablo Discord en tono de mala gana "Yo, Discord, Espíritu y Maestro del Caos, prometo ayudar a tu reino y bla bla bla. ¿Feliz?"

"Hablo en serio cuando digo que un terrible mal se avecina"

"Yo soy el mal, mírame" Discord volvió a meterse en los vitrales y pasear entre ellos "tienes que temerme, hasta volvería a convertir toda Equestria al caos eterno de nuevo"

"Discord!" Celestia reprendió a la criatura ex-malvada.

"Okey Okey, solo bromeaba" el Maestro del Caos volvió a aparecer ante Celestia "tienes mi palabra, ningún intento de escapar ni nada por el estilo"

"Está bien" aceptó Celestia las palabras del draconecus.

"Entonces me voy, Chao, saludos a tu hermanita" y Discord chasqueó sus garras y se transportó de nuevo a la casa de Fluttershy.

Luna entró de nuevo en el salón

"¿Y bien?"

"Pues al menos tengo su palabra, y te manda saludos"

"qué gracioso, justo como hace 5000 años ¿verdad?"

"Creo, que sí. Ya acabamos este asunto por hoy, es hora de prepararnos para terminar el día y traer la noche"

"Si hermana, ya estoy lista"

DE NUEVO EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Los tres guerreros descansaban en la cueva, y con la fogata encendida que pese a que aún no había anochecido, empezaba a hace frío. Pronto escucharon una voz que venía de afuera.

"¿Escucharon eso?" Preguntó Firejudge

Y vieron una sombra negra entrar en la cueva.

"Creo que él regresó" alegó Earthquake

"¿Quién?" preguntó Black Lightning.

"Es bueno volverte a ver… Sombra…"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Pues… aquí está otro capítulo, Una cosa… SE ME HACE DIFÍCIL RIMAR LOS DIÁLOGOS DE ZECORA! (no sé cómo lo hará), pero hice lo que pude XD**

**Creo saber el rumbo al que vá mi fic, ya que veo que está tomando forma, así que habrá ligeros cambios…**

**ESPERA!**

**AÚN NO HE TERMINADO….**


	5. Sombra ha regresado

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 5**

'**Sombra ha regresado'**

La tarde terminaba para dar paso a la noche una puesta de sol hermosa daba el espectáculo y vientos de frío de hacían presentes, el clima había cambiado, así que todos se dirigían a sus casas.

EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Los tres guerreros y la presencia fantasmal del que fue el rey Sombra se hallaban en la cueva.

"Me agrada volver a verte Sombra, pero como estás, veo que no serás de mucha ayuda" Dijo Firejudge sin dejar de mirar la fogata.

"Tú crees eso, pero yo conozco muy bien el Corazón de Cristal, y controlar su poder, pero no contaba con que el las princesas poseían otro poder para desterrarme…" Dijo Sombra paseándose entre las paredes de la cueva en su fantasma que asemejaba al humo negro.

"Es una suerte que solo sepan de ti, todo lo que te pasó fue por tu ambición, además creo que no será muy grato de Spectro el que hayas puesto en peligro el plan" argumentó Earthquake.

"Earth está en lo correcto, tu no debiste volver" dijo Black Lightning.

"Sin embargo creo que lo que sobra de tu energía oscura, puede ser de utilidad" prosiguió el unicornio guindo llamado Earthquake.

"Perfecto y sé cómo podríamos usarlas, pero tenemos que actuar ahora, ví a Discord, y se encuentra en una casa a la entrada del bosque" dijo Sombra.

"¿Eso significa que nuestra tarde de descanso acabó?" preguntó la pegaso blanca

"Eso parece Lightning, pero será rápido, y absorbiendo su poder podremos materializar de nuevo a Sombra"

"Y así tener más refuerzos para el ataque" dijo Sombra saliendo de la cueva

"Suena divertido, vamos ya, que pronto anochecerá" dijo Firejudge levantándose.

Y los cuatro salieron de la cueva, Earthquake y Firejudge hicieron uso de su magia para cerrar la cueva con un campo de fuerza que hizo parecer la cueva solo una pared de piedra.

Black Lightning desplegó sus alas y empezó a volar para seguir a Sombra, y los dos unicornios los siguieron a todo galope a la ubicación del Espíritu del caos.

DE NUEVO EN LA BIBLIOTECA EN PONYVILLE…

Todos en la biblioteca ponen atención a lo que dirá la cebra.

Zecora empieza a hablar:

"_El origen del Amuleto del Alicornio se remonta muchos milenios atrás_

_Que siempre ha sido anhelado por magos, hechiceros y demás_

_Todo a causa de su maligno poder_

_Que procedió del Rey del anochecer"_

Twilight de inmediato recordó lo que le dijo Celestia "Spectro…" dijo en su mente.

"_Poder oscuro que se activa por sí mismo_

_Si es que se abre una puerta al abismo_"

Todas miran estupefactas, tratando de entender las rimas de la cebra, incluso Spike que ya terminó de comer sus donas.

"Espera espera, ¿dices que Equestria se vé en peligro de nuevo?" preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Solo pon más atención Rainbow" respondió Applejack a la pegaso azul.

"¿Pero quién lo trajo hasta aquí?" preguntó Rarity.

"_Al parecer el unicornio que gobernó el Imperio de Cristal_

_Fue el que trajo ese amuleto de mediante un portal dimensional"_

"¿Portal dimensi-qué?" preguntó Pinkie tratando de entender.

"Un portal dimensional Pinkie, es algo como una puerta a un universo desconocido" le respondió Twilight a su amiga rosa. Y se dirigió a Zecora para decirle "Pero Zecora, ¿el amuleto del alicornio se encuentra activo ya?"

"_Sí, es la respuesta a tu pregunta, amiga púrpura_

_Porque vi a un unicornio usando magia oscura_

_La cual solo la usan los enemigos de la luz diurna"_

"Pe-pero acaso ya no nos encontramos a salvo" preguntó Fluttershy de miedo

"Eso no importa, dime donde viste a ese unicornio Zecora y le haremos 'soltar los frijoles' si está involucrado con esas cosas del Amuleto" Dijo Rainbow alterada y empezando a volar.

"Calma Rainbow, deja que Zecora siga hablando" le dijo Applejack a Rainbow agarrándola de su cola e impidiéndole volar.

"_Razón tienen para alarmarse_

_Porque si él u otros, del amuleto logran apoderarse_

_De vencerlos tal vez ya no tengamos chance"_

"En conclusión ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Preguntó la blanca yegua fashionista.

"Si no entendí mal, lo que Zecora nos quiere decir es que el Amuleto del Alicornio se encuentra activo por la presencia de fuerzas oscuras en nuestra tierra, asi que se debe proteger el amuleto, a menos que otra fuerza malvada trate de apoderarse de él…" explicó la unicornio bibliotecaria.

"Qué raro que lo digas Twi, porque solo conocemos a un tipo así como…" dijo Spike.

Pronto todos se quedaron callados y exclamaron "DISCORD!"

"_No es el espíritu del caos, lo que más temo_

_Sino el auge de lo que llamo el oscurantismo eterno" _dice Zecora en su rima.

"Además chicas, el prometió que utilizaría su magia para el bien ¿Verdad?" dijo la pegaso tímida.

"No sé si creer en ese rufián" argumentó Rarity

"Pero debo admitir que nos hizo ve graciosas de un color gris" dijo Pinkie empezándose a reír.

"Pero Zecora está en lo correcto, por eso la princesa me llamó a Canterlot, al parecer se está tratando de abrir un portal dimensional a nuestra tierra, es por eso que el Amuleto se volvió a activar, sin la necesidad de un portador."

"Pero lo tienes bien guardado el amuleto ¿Verdad Zecora?" preguntó la poni vaquera.

"_Lo tengo bien guardado,_

_Con seguro y candado" _respondió la cebra.

"Perfecto, si ven algo fuera de lo común, entonces, háganmelo saber, así enviaré una carta a la princesa Celestia, para que lo sepa ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido!" respondieron todas a una sola voz.

"Entonces ya que terminamos esta reunión, ¿podrían venir a ayudarme a preparar una fiesta de bienvenida? Será en Sugarcube Corner, habrá juegos, pastel y cupcakes!" invitó Pinkie Pie sonriente.

"¿Y quién es el bienvenido?" pregunta Rarity.

"Un unicornio amigo mío llamado Forest Heart" dijo la poni rosa.

"¿A qué hora?" preguntó Rainbow.

"Pues, dentro de una hora son la 5:00, y la fiesta es a las 6:00" dijo Pinkie observando su reloj.

"No sé Pinkie, no creo que hacer una fiesta no es lo apropiado ahora" sugirió Fluttershy en voz baja.

"Por favor, será divertido!" dijo Spike.

"Si, Pinkie tiene razón, nos vendría bien relajarnos un poco" aseguró Rainbow

"¿Todas están de acuerdo?" preguntó Applejack

Todas asintieron.

"Entonces vamos a preparar esa fiesta, ¿Vienes con nosotras Zecora?" preguntó Twilight a la cebra.

"Siento poder decepcionarlas, pero tengo nuevas magias las cuales, debo estudiarlas"

"No importa Zecora, mañana te traigo un poco de pastel" dijo Pinkie saltando hacia la puerta.

Todas salieron, y se despidieron de Zecora, la cual salió de la aldea con dirección a su casa en el bosque. Y las demás con dirección a Sugarcube Corner.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY…

Discord había vuelto después de su breve reunión con Celestia, y descansaba en el sillón favorito de Angel Bunny, solo para molestarlo, pero inmediatamente un viento fuerte atravesó la puerta de la casa, El Draconecus vió por la ventana a los animalitos de Fluttershy escapando a distancia "¿quién se asusta de un simple viento?" pensó y se levantó a cerrar la puerta pero se quedó helado al ver a quienes vió afuera. Sombra y los tres guerreros, que de a poco unas armaduras de color plateado, rojo y negro aparecieron en sus cuerpos.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Preguntó Discord.

"¿Nosotros? Tendríamos que matarte di te lo dijeramos"

"Haber…Tú, el que pareces humo debes ese que fué el rey Sombra, jojo! Pareces una nube de polvo negro, te ves ridículo" dijo Discord casi riendo

"Pronto ya no lo seré…" le respondió la presencia fantasmal.

"Agárrenlo!" dijo Black Lightning volando rápidamente hasta él.

"Hacen mala elección al enfrentarse ante mí" y dicho esto, Discord chasqueó sus dedos, y se transportó a otro sitio volando. Haciendo que la pegaso se dé en la puerta fuertemente.

Sombra trató de atraparlo, pero la forma serpenteante del draconecus se lo impedía, pero como se descuidó dos agarres mágicos de los otros dos unicornios le agarraron de sus cuatro extremidades que, le impedían moverse.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo Discord chasqueó de nuevo y se transportó a otro sitio. "No pueden vencerme jajaja…"

"Pero ya lo hicimos" respondió Earthquake.

Entonces Discord se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo se inmovilizó y de la nada surgieron cristales oscuros que lo envolvieron y aprisionándolo más.

"¿Te rindes?" preguntó Firejudge

"Mi respuesta es no, no, no, y NO!" dijo Discord aun tratando inútilmente de liberarse, pero ya no podía utilizar su magia.

"Ya cambiaras de opinión" le dijo la pegaso. Acercándose a él

Y antes de que los cristales le cubrieran por completo. Discord se dijo en su mente "Lo siento Celestia…Lo siento Fluttershy…"

Una vez cubierto, el grupo, se centró alrededor de la formación de cristales negros, Black Lightning dijo "Bien chicos, hagan su magia… Literalmente hablando"

Earthquake asintió, y junto a Firejudge concentraron su magia y la dirigieron hacia Sombra, el cual entró en la los cristales, de pronto una radiación de magia oscura rompió la formación de cristal en la que se encontraba Discord, de la cual salió Sombra, ya no como un fantasma, sino de carne y hueso.

"Funcionó!" se dijo asombrado y mirándose.

"Bienvenido a las escuadras del ejército de las tinieblas, a ti y a tu nuevo compañero" dijo Firejudge feliz.

Y de la nada apareció un Discord con los ojos negros. Y el cuerpo de color violeta oscuro.

"Sus deseos son mis órdenes" dijo el draconecus transformado.

Pero de repente escucharon un ruido de una rama quebrándose a distancia, se voltearon a ver y vieron a la cebra Zecora oculta entre la maleza, viéndose descubierta, la cebra, trató de escapar, todos la alcanzaron y se pusieron delante de ella.

"¿A dónde vas cebrita?"le preguntó Sombra.

"Vió lo que sucedió no podemos dejarla ir" dijo Black Lightning.

Zecora los miró asustada.

"¿Puedo matarla? Earth" preguntó Firejudge.

"No, nadie tiene que saber que estuvimos aquí" argumentó Earthquake, mientras sujetó a Zecora con su magia.

"Que te parece de un hechizo de memoria, así no recordará nada de lo que vió, ¿te parece?" sugirió Sombra.

Y el unicornio guindo de melena plateada, acercó su cuerno a la cabeza de Zecora, que se trataba de zafar sin ningún éxito, y con la dejó desmayada en el suelo.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Pues dejarla aquí, se levantará dentro de una media hora, sin recordar nada. Mejor vámonos"

Y dejaron a la cebra inconsciente en medio de maleza, y su armaduras desaparecieron así como aparecieron y luego se dirigieron de nuevo a las profundidades del bosque que todos los ponis temen.

EN PONYVILLE…

El unicornio forastero llamado Forest Heart, no tuvo éxito en encontrar un albergue, para pasar la noche. "¿Qué hora es?" se preguntó y observando los últimos rayos del sol alejándose, se dijo. "Ya deben ser las 6:00," se fijó la invitación "Mejor voy a esa fiesta, luego de eso un descanso después de tantas cosas hoy me vendría bien como anillo al cuerno, aunque sea en la calle jeje…"

Y siguió las indicaciones escritas en la invitación que cierta poni rosada le entregó para una fiesta de bienvenida en honor a él.

Hasta eso algunas la mayoría de las calles estaban vacías, uno que otro poni caminaba pero era para volver a la comodidad de su hogar ya que la luna ya ascendía al cielo y el sol se despedía junto con el día.

Finalmente, Forest encontró Sugarcube Corner, le pareció extraño ver una casa de diferentes colores entre el blanco, chocolate y rosa, que parecía mas una torta en forma de casa, que una construcción en sí.

El tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondía, trató de ver por una ventana, pero estaba a oscuras adentro, volvió a la puerta y vió otra nota en el piso, la alzó y la nota decía 'PASA' y obedeciendo a lo que decía abrió la puerta y se sorprendió con lo que vió…

CONTINUARÁ…

**YAY! Dos capítulos! hice esto porque esta semana estaré muy ocupado con exámenes T-T (así que empeñé mi fin de semana), Xd pero volveré a actualizar lo más pronto posible, tal vez lo haga como siempre cad días, pero me gusta estar preparado en caso de que no. ****^^'**

**Como dije haré algunos cambios acá, así que también trabajaré en eso… **

**Cualquier comentario, sugerencia y/o crítica ayuda, así veo si te gustó o no alguna parte en especial, osi puedo mejorarla. O si tienes una idea, no dudes en enviármela la tendré en cuenta. **

**AHORA SI **

**ADIOS! Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. La fiesta de bienvenida

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 6**

'**Fiesta de bienvenida'**

…El tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondía, trató de ver por una ventana, pero estaba a oscuras adentro, volvió a la puerta y vió otra nota en el piso, la alzó y la nota decía 'PASA' y obedeciendo a lo que decía abrió la puerta y se sorprendió con lo que vió…

"SORPRESA!" gritaron todos los ponis una vez que se encendió la luz.

Pinkie Pie salió de la nada, y le dijo al invitado "Llegaste! Qué bueno! Ahora que empiece la fiesta!"

La música empezó a sonar, los ponis empezaron a bailar, hablar, comer los aperitivos y a beber ponche, otros jugaban 'ponle la cola al poni' entre otros juegos propios de una fiesta.

Forest se sentía bienvenido, además por un momento se sintió como en casa, algo que desapareció cuando algún poni lo jaló rápidamente, y al ver quien era, vio Pinkie, la cual le presentó rápidamente a varios otros invitados.

"Forest, te presento a… Lyra, Bon Bon, Lickety Split, Roseluck, Colgate, Carrot, Aloe, Lotus, Sun Glimmer, Derpy, Daisy, Cranky, Matilda, Caramel, Cherrilee, Berry Punch, Thunderline, Blossom Forth, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Big Macintosh …"

Pinkie le decía el nombre de cada semental y yegua, de manera rápida y enérgica, pero se estaba cansando.

"….Y finalmente, Applebloom…*jadeo* Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applejack…*jadeo* Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash…*jadeo* Rarity, Spike, y …*jadeo*Twilight Sparkle…"

Ya cansada la poni rosa se tiró al piso "La próxima vez, *jadeo* haré nombres de cada poni y los pondré en sus lomos para…*jadeo*que los leas"

Las demás se rieron, y Pinkie también se unió a la risa.

"Es un gusto conocerlas señoritas, y me halaga que hicieran esta fiesta de bienvenida" Saludó formalmente el unicornio gris.

"Me alegra que te pudieras quedar Forest" dijo Fluttershy.

"pues a mí me alegra verla de nuevo señorita Fluttershy"

La pegaso se alegró por un momento "¿En serio?"

"Si, es que creo que olvidé mi bolso en su casa y…"

La expresión facial de Fluttershy cambió "Ahh…Claro, puedes volver a recogerlo, no hay problema"

"Espera ¿Tu ya lo conoces?" preguntó Twilight a la pegaso amarilla.

"…Bueno, ehh… es una larga historia, te la contaré luego Twi…" respondió Fluttershy con algo de rubor.

"Chicas, basta de charla, es hora de bailar! Llegó DJ Pon-3, a celebrar Woohooo!"

Y la mencionada unicornio, blanca, de melena azul eléctrico, con lentes de sol violeta y cutie mark de una nota musical, se puso en el aparato de DJ y empezó con su música, y a su ritmo los ponis empezaron a bailar.

"¿En serio se llama DJ Pon-3?" le preguntó Forest a Applejack

"pues ese es su nombre como DJ, en realidad se llama Vinyl Scratch" le respondió la poni naranja.

"Tiene sentido"

"Y Forest ¿Qué te trajo a Ponyville?" le preguntó la unicornio púrpura.

"¿Tal vez un evento deportivo?" le dijo Rainbow

"¿O algún evento social?" preguntó la unicornio blanca de melena azul bien peinada.

"Pues, mas bien creo que fué un golpe de suerte" el volvió a fijar su mirada en la pegaso amarilla.

"¿Y de dónde vienes querido? ¿Canterlot? ¿Fillydelphia? ¿Manehattan? ¿Trottingham?" le preguntó nuevamente Rarity.

"En realidad vengo de un lugar bastante lejano… normalmente me encuentro viajando por muchos pueblos, ciudades y aldeas, pero no quisiera hablar de eso. Cambiando de tema, ¿es cierto que usted haces diseños exclusivos para desfiles de moda de la clase alta? Porque cuando pasé por Manehattan enteré de una desfile así en el que se exhibían diseños patrocinados por Hoity Toity y que él le daba todo el crédito a una señorita llamada Rarity, por lo que supongo que es usted ¿verdad?" dijo Forest zafándose del asunto anterior.

"Ah! si, he diseñado ropa incluso para la mismísima Sapphire Shores, la diva del pop, e incluso soy amiga del conocido Fancy Pants" Rarity dijo mientras movía su bien peinada melena al hablar.

"waw" fue lo único que dijo el unicornio gris sorprendido.

"Y tú que dices que viajas por todas partes ¿Has visto alguna presentación de los Wonderbolts?" preguntó la pegaso de melena color arcoíris.

"Si, los ví en una presentación en Fillydelphia. Te fascinan los Wonderbolts ¿Verdad?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste? son mis héroes de la infancia, y tengo fe de que seré una de ellos, por eso estoy la Academia Wonderbolt, así verán mi talento particular" dijo bastante feliz Rainbow Dash.

"¿En serio?, escuché que ese lugar es estricto y dirigido por la mismísima Spitfire"

"Pero eso no es problema para alguien que es 20% más genial que el resto, y esa soy yo, Rainbow Dash"

El unicornio gris solo sonrió y luego agarró con su magia un vaso y trató de llenarlo de ponche, pero vió a un lagarto caimán sin dientes dentro del recipiente de ponche.

"Hola muchacho, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

El lagarto desdentado solo lo miró.

Pinkie se acercó de nuevo y al verlo "Asi que ya conoces a mi mascota, se llama Gummy, y creo que le agradas, jeje"

"Un caimán como mascota, quien lo diría…"

EN LA ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Zecora se levantó sin recordar nada de lo que pasó "Que me pudo haber pasado, que no tengo nada recordado" se dijo a sí misma, pero había olvidado más que solo lo que vió en la casa de Fluttershy…

Rápidamente la cebra se dirigió a su casa. "Algo importante debo guardar, pero ¿Qué pasó? que no puedo recordar" trataba de buscar en sus recuerdos, pero no veía más que una memoria en blanco, y mientras más trataba y recordar, más le dolía la cabeza. Buscó en su eb toda su casa libros hasta que encontró el cofre que contenía el Amuleto del Alicornio, lo vió y se dijo "¿cómo pudo esto llegar a los cascos míos? Si esto solo provoca maldad y caos repentinos"

La cebra volvió a guardar el desconocido amuleto, y lo dejó como estaba "¿será que esto debo guardar? Mejor será prevenir que lamentar" y seguía tratando de recordar, pero tampoco podía pedir ayuda, porque incluso la hicieron olvidar que conoció a sus amigas de Ponyville, por lo que Zecora pensaba que aún no era bienvenida en esa aldea. Así que decidió dejar el tema, recostarse a dormir y descansar.

DE VUELTA A SUGARCUBE CORNER…

Así la fiesta se desarrollaba había pastel, juegos, alegría que duraron por la noche, pero como el día siguiente era otro día laboral, los participantes de la fiesta se fueron yendo, dando gracias por la divertida fiesta que hubo, y se dio por terminada la fiesta cuando solo quedaron las seis amigas, Spike, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo (Big Mac se llevó a Applebloom a casa) que se encontraban durmiendo por el cansancio en un sillón, y el invitado especial de la fiesta.

"Fue una fiesta de lujo, ¿verdad chicas?" dijo Pinkie mientras recogía algunos platos. "¿Y qué te pareció a ti Forest?" preguntó la poni terrestre rosa.

"Fue interesante, no me divertí así desde que era un potrillo" respondió Forest sinceramente.

"Gran fiesta Pinkie, me divertí bastante, pero tengo que llevar a Scoots a casa. Nos vemos mañana chicas" y dirigiéndose al unicornio gris, le dijo "me caes bien Forest, nos vemos otro día" dijo la pegaso cargando a la dormida pegaso naranja y melena violeta y salió volando.

"Si, yo también tengo que llevar a Sweetie, además tengo un estricto horario con mi 'sueño embellecedor' así que adiós chicas Ah! Fluttershy no olvides mañana el spa,

"No lo olvidaré" respondió la pegaso.

"Y fue un gusto conocerlo Forest" dijo Rarity y sujetando a su pequeña hermana dormida con su magia salió de Sugarcube Corner.

Pinkie se quedó junto a Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy y Forest a recoger el salón de fiestas, una vez que terminaron, Twilight alzó al dragoncito durmiente y salieron de la casa-tienda de Pinkie y los Sres. Cake. Se despidieron de Pinkie que cerró la puerta, apagar las luces e ir a descansar,

Camino a la biblioteca Twilight preguntó "Y Forest, ¿te dedicas a algo en especial?"

El mencionado responde "Pueshe dedicado mi vida al estudio de fauna y flora exótica y misteriosa, como en mi tierra natal, además, aporté con algunos descubrimientos en un libro que se publicó llamado 'Supernaturales: remedios-"

"-naturales que son simplemente super' si, lo leí, aunque la portada me daba otra impresión acerca del contenido jeje" dijo Twilight recordando los problemas que pasaron ella y sus amigas antes, a causa de la broma venenosa.

"Eso si fue gracioso, si hubieras visto lo que nos pasó con esa planta llamada broma venenosa, no nos creerías amigo Forest ¿Verdad Fluttershy?" añadió Applejack recordando también lo sucedido.

"Si" respondió la pegaso"

Todos rieron hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, Twilight se despidió de sus amigas y su nuevo amigo, y con Spike en su lomo durmiendo entró para depositar al dragón en su propia cama y luego ella prepararse para dormir.

Entonces Applejack, Forest y Fluttershy siguieron caminando hasta Sweet Apple Acres

"¿y estás pensando en quedarte a vivir en Ponyville?"

"No sé, todo depende a las circunstancias"

"¿Y de qué circunstancias hablas?"

"el clima, pasatiempos, estudios, etc. Todo eso"

"Pues si tomas la decisión de quedarte y buscar trabajo, no dudes en venir a la granja, se acerca la temporada Applebuck y nos vendría bien algo de ayuda"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias por la oferta"

Y llegaron al camino que lleva a la granja.

"Y Forest, ¿tienes un lugar dónde dormir? Porque tenemos espacio en el granero si gustas" le sugirió Applejack.

"Pues no tengo donde dormir, aprecio la invitación, pero tengo acompañar a Fluttershy hasta su casa, dejé mi bolso allí y en el están mis libros y pertenencias, por lo que en serio necesito recuperarlo"

"De acuerdo, que les vaya bien, que yo los veo otro día, de seguro la abuela Smith se durmió en su silla mecedora esperando a que llegue jeje hasta luego" dijo la poni naranja trabajadora mientras se iba con dirección a su casa.

Forest y Fluttershy volvían a caminar por la noche estrellada mientras se dirigían a la casa de la pegaso.

"Oye tu no usas tus alas mucho ¿verdad?"

"…Bueno… no soy una gran voladora, la verdad, apenas pasé el examen de vuelo en Cloudsdale. No es que eso te moleste… ¿o sí?"

"Para nada"

Siguieron caminando.

"Forest…"

"¿Si?"

"… no…nada…"

"Anda, dime"

"Pues… no te molestes con la pregunta… ¿Qué hacías en el bosque Everfree esta mañana?"

"estaba investigando la flora silvestre de ese bosque, además encontré una rosa verde, la cual es muy rara y difícil de encontrar…" dijo Forest tranquilamente.

"¿Y oíste las explosiones que hubieron?"

Forest se puso tenso y nervioso "Ahh… pues sí, veras… OH! Ya casi llegamos" dijo y era cierto, ya habían llegado.

Fluttershy observó su casa, la cual se veía tranquilamente en la noche gracias a la luna llena que alumbraba desde el cielo estrellado, pero notó las luces apagadas.

"Que extraño, ¿se habrá ido Discord?, o tal vez se quedó dormido, no creo que se haya ido de todos modos" dijo ella.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta, entró mientras Forest esperaba afuera, todo estaba normal (resulta que los guerreros dejaron la casa sin ningún rastro para no levantar sospechas) pero el hecho de que sus animalitos estaban asustados ocultos en sus casitas era raro.

Ella procedió a buscar el bolso de Forest, pero no halló nada, entonces volvió afuera para decirle la mala noticia. "Lo siento Forest, no encuentro el bolso…" dijo triste y en voz baja.

El suspiró triste igualmente "Está bien, tal vez sigue en el bosque, mañana iré a buscarlo"

"Todo es culpa mía, debí haber puesto mucha más atención, lo siento tanto…" dijo Fluttershy sintiéndose culpable.

"tranquila, es solo un bolso, nada de otro mundo, no tienes de qué sentirte mal" dijo Forest tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. "Ya es algo tarde, es hora de descansar, así que pases buenas noches Fluttershy"

"Pero espera… no tienes dónde dormir, puedes pasar a dormir en mi sala, y así mañana puedes ir al bosque y yo te acompaño a buscar tu bolso… claro, si tú quieres"

"es buena idea, ¿pero recuerdas dónde me dejaste knock out?" dijo Forest conteniendo un poco la risa, recordando la extraña mañana y el golpe doloroso que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Fluttershy se sonrojó "…Creo que sí, tampoco es tan lejos"

"Entonces es un trato"

"Pasa" le dijo la pegaso entrando de nuevo en su casa.

Y caminando Forest suavemente, pisó algo extraño antes de entrar en la casa, retiró su pata para ver, y eran fragmentos de cristales negros. "Algo aquí no anda bien" se dijo a sí mismo en voz bajísima. Y pasando adentro se acomodó en un sillón

"¿Y me puedes hablar de ese tu amigo Discord?" preguntó el unicornio gris.

Fluttershy, que trataba de atender a sus animalitos que albergaba en su casa le responde "Pues Discord es un gran amigo, antes era malvado, pero como ahora ya tiene amigos decidió utilizar su magia para el bien en lugar del mal…" Y así Fluttershy cuenta todo lo relacionado con Discord desde su liberación, ataque e intento de dominar Equestria y finalmente si reformación.

"…Déjame entender, ustedes lograron reformar a ese… 'ex-malvado' ser? Y supongo que ese él" dijo Forest apuntando a una lámpara que tenía la forma de Discord que agarraba la bujía. En sus pensamientos "Ha pasado mucho tiempo de ver a uno de su especie… creí que los draconecus estaban extintos"

"… ¿hay algo malo?...si no te importa que lo pregunte" dijo la pegaso amarilla al ver a Forest pensativo.

"En realidad no… solo que… ¿lo dejaste en la tarde al cuidado de tus animalitos?"

"Si, pero ahora ya no está, es raro, siempre me dice cuando se irá, pero ahora no dejó ni una nota" dijo Fluttershy mientras trataba de calmar a un ratoncito.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con estos animalitos?" dijo Forest notando la extraña actitud de los animales de la pegaso.

"No lo sé se pusieron así desde que llegamos"

"Me parece que algo los asustó" dijo Forest mientras acariciaba a un pajarito desde su sillón.

"Eso parece, pero ¿qué podría haber sido? Tampoco quieren decírmelo"

"Solo tienen que descansar, eso lo arregla todo"

"Tienes razón"

"disculpa ¿qué hora tienes?"

Fluttershy observó su reloj de pared "Las 11:00"

"Ya es algo tarde, ¿no crees?"

"Si, ya tengo algo de sueño, este día fue muy ajetreado…*bostezo*"

"concuerdo contigo"

"Hasta mañana Forest" se despidió Fluttershy, subiendo sus gradas hasta su dormitorio.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Forest mientras se acomodó y relajándose dejarse llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

Las luces se apagaron en la casa ubicada cerca al bosque. El manto oscuro que cubría el cielo estaba iluminado gracias a una luna acompañada de las estrellas que brindaban una noche clara y tranquila…

EN LO PROFUNDO DEL BOSQUE…

Los guerreros y el transformado Discord descansaban en su cueva iluminada con una fogata

"Sombra renovado a su estado anterior, un draconecus de nuestro lado, no pediría un mejor regalo…" se decía Earthquake tranquilo.

"Oye Earth, ¿no crees que sería buena idea que el jefazo mayor se entere?" preguntó Firejudge con un tono humoroso.

"Más respeto para el rey, Firejudge, pero no es mala idea la tuya" dijo el unicornio guindo de melena plateada.

"El portal al menos podría pasar un reporte del avance… ¿qué dices Lightning?" preguntó el unicornio azul oscuro de melena café llamado Firejudge.

"Yo no sé nada, hagan ustedes como quieran" respondió la pegaso blanca descansando cerca de la fogata.

"Entonces es unánime" concluyó Sombra y procedió a abrir el portal oculto

Earthquake hizo aparecer una pluma y un pergamino, escribió y luego envió la carta por el portal abierto.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Discord.

"Solo queda esperar hasta nuestra siguiente ataque" respondió Sombra mientras sonreía "Pronto no solo el Imperio de Cristal volverá a ser mío, sino también cobraré venganza…"

EN LA BIBLIOTECA EN PONYVILLE…

Twilight ya se preparó para dormir, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente pensaba en varias cosas, la reunión con la princesa Celestia, la incógnita acerca de los Ancestros y el Reino Oscuro dominado por el Rey Spectro, los otros reinos alrededor de Equestria, lo que contó Zecora acerca del Amuleto del Alicornio, un nuevo amigo…

"…_he dedicado mi vida al estudio de fauna y flora exótica y misteriosa, como en mi tierra natal…__" _Recordaba Twilight lo que el unicornio gris le dijo.

"Espera, escuché algo parecido antes…" se dijo Twilight.

"_Amaszonas…bosques llenos de fauna y flora exótica y misteriosa…"_

"Tranquilizate Twilight, ya no estás pensando correctamente a falta de dormir" se dijo a ella misma.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Fiuu! acabé mis exámenes , así que vuelvo a la normalidad YAY! (como si yo fuera normal XD)**

**Ahora no digo nada más, porque ya sabes qué diré…asi que…**

**HASTA LUEGO!**


	7. Uno de los últimos días de paz… Parte 1

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 7**

'**Uno de los últimos días de paz…'**

**Parte 1**

El sol se levantaba, la noche se retiraba, el comienzo de un nuevo día normal, común y corriente, al menos casi normal…

EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY…

La pegaso seguía durmiendo plácidamente, pero oyó algunos ruidos en su ventana

"Quien será aún es temprano" dijo ella pero inesperadamente la ventana se abrió y entró la pegaso azul de melena de color arcoíris.

"¿Rainbow? ¿Qué haces aquí? aún no es la temporada de jugo de manzana"

"No vine a eso, ven rápido" le dijo Rainbow Dash, y alzándola la sacó de su cama y la sacó por la ventana y ambas empezaron a volar con dirección a la casa de la voladora celeste.

"P-pero espera…" dijo tratando de estabilizar vuelo

"No hay tiempo, es Tanque" dijo Rainbow.

"Que le pasa a Tanque" dijo Fluttershy temiendo por la tortuga mascota de su amiga.

"Es que… no lo encuentro" dijo en un tono triste

"QUÉ?!"

"Luego de la fiesta de ayer, le preparé un poco de comida en casa, pensaba llevarlo a tu casa para que lo cuidaras, porque quería viajar a Cloudsdale, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que esta mañana para cumplir mi labor con el clima rápidamente e ir allá no lo encontré"

"No pudo haber ido lejos, es solo una tortuga-"

"-de tierra que tiene una hélice en el caparazón, y más que eso es mi primera mascota, ayúdame Fluttershy" dijo Rainbow en un tono suplicante

"por supuesto que lo haré Dashie"

Ambas ya casi llegaban a la casa-nube de Rainbow.

DE VUELTA EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY…

Forest abre los ojos, y lo primero que vé es un conejito frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

"Hola amiguito…AUUU! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó después de que recibió una patada del conejito llamado Angel Bunny.

"Espera, este es tu sillón preferido, ¿verdad? Tranquilo, yo me levanto" y haciendo lo que dijo, vió la hermosa mañana por la ventana y al voltear a ver la casa, vió también que los animalitos que albergaba Fluttershy en su casa también despertaban, unas dos comadrejas, una familia de ratoncitos blancos, unas dos ardillas, un gatito de ojos grandes y un rosón celeste, algunos pajaritos de colores distintos que con su canto animaban la mañana.

"Creo entender por qué a ella le gusta albergar a estos animales, son tan tiernos y bonitos…" se decía a sí mismo pero se asustó cuando todos se acercaron alrededor de él y al verlo notaron que no era su dueña, entonces se preparaban para atacarlo, para colmo de otro cuarto salió un gran oso que se rascaba la espalda, y al verlo también se puso como los otros animales.

"Flu-Fluttershy estás despierta?" preguntó pero ningún poni respondía

"Fluttershy? Tus animales se despertaron…" siguió diciendo pero aún nada.

Solo escuchó una risa del conejito Angel que se revolcaba en su sillón favorito, y al calmarse el conejo, hizo una seña con su pata como diciendo 'ataquen' y los animales obedeciéndole saltaron sobre Forest que se trasladó a otro lugar con su magia.

"Esperen! Tengo algo que tal vez los alegre" y diciendo esto hizo aparecer varios platos de comida para cada uno de los animales.

Todos observaron la comida que apareció delante de ellos, la olfatearon y empezaron a comer, entonces Forest se dio cuenta que lo que los tenía de mal humor solo era el hambre, así volvieron a su estado tranquilo y pasivo.

Bastante orgulloso de su trabajo y viendo que tantos años de estudio de fauna no ha sido en vano, subió por las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de la pegaso, tocó la puerta, pero nada.

"Tal vez salió afuera" se dijo el unicornio, y salió al patio de atrás, pero solo vió el gallinero y algunas gallinas (obvio ¿no?).

Volvió adentro, solo había un conejito que sabía dónde se dirigió la pegaso.

Y acercándose a Angel le preguntó "¿Sabes a dónde se fue Fluttershy?"

El conejito asintió.

"¿Me podrías decir a dónde?"

El conejo negó con la cabeza.

"Me lo dices por… ¿una zanahoria?" dijo Forest haciendo aparecer con su magia una.

Angel siguió negando.

"¿dos?" dijo haciendo aparecer otra zanahoria.

Y seguía negando.

"mmm…Que tal cinco?" hizo aparecer las cinco.

El conejito pensó un momento, luego extendió sus patas para recibir las zanahorias.

"primero dime a dónde se fué" el unicornio estableció el trato.

Entonces el conejito de mala gana hizo su juego de charadas para indicarle que se fue con Rainbow en la mañana.

"Está bien, aquí tienes" y el unicornio le entregó su premio.

Y caminando se puso a pensar que haría, entonces recordó lo del día anterior, así que se acercó a otros animalitos que recién habían terminado su comida, y en un tono bajo les preguntó "¿Me podrían decir que ocurrió ayer al anochecer?"

Todos ya con confianza le hablaron en sus distintos idiomas, Forest podía entender algo de lo que hablaban, pero lo que escuchaba no era bueno: viento fuerte, la presencia maligna de ponis extraños, un draconecus violeta oscuro. Era suficiente.

Una vez que se dijeron todo, Forest les dijo "Si Fluttershy les pregunta acerca de esto, no le digan nada, es por su propio bien, Okey?"

Y la puerta se abrió de repente, todos observaron para ver, y ni era nadie más que Fluttershy que entró acompañada del que se creía perdido Tanque. Al ver la reacción de todos adentro, dijo "Lo siento ¿Los asusté?"

"Buen día Fluttershy" saludó el unicornio gris.

"Hola Forest, disculpa que no haya estado más temprano, pero se presentó un problema y tenía que acompañar a Rainbow"

"Entiendo, no hay de qué preocuparse y… de quien es la tortuga?-"

"de tierra, es la mascota de Rainbow"

"Wow" se acercó a la tortuga, la miró por un segundo, mientras Tanque parpadeó lentamente "¿Y porqué tiene una hélice en el caparazón?" preguntó

"Le sirve para volar y seguir a Rainbow" El solo vió como la tortuga quería elevarse, pero la hélice estaba quieta, así que Fluttershy la hizo girar y la tortuga se elevó para ir a encontrarse con su otros amigos animales "Rainbow me dijo que su rutina de vuelo tiene que continuar así que me sacaré tiempo esta tarde para entrenarlo, luego del spa con Rarity" dijo la pegaso cerrando la puerta.

"Entonces será mejor que sigas con lo que tienes que hacer, fue muy amable de tu parte el que me hayas albergado en tu casa, descansé bien, muchas gracias, pero tengo que ir a encontrar mi bolso"

"Pero… quiero ayudarte… puedo ayudar, además es malo ir a ese bosque sólo, es peligroso aún de día"

"Tienes razón, solo una pregunta ¿Cómo lograste traerme hasta aquí ayer?" dijo él mientras salía

"Pues me ayudó Manny" respondió la pegaso

"¿Manny?" dijo Forest

"Si, él es un manticore"

El unicornio se dio la vuelta sorprendido "¿Hablas en serio?... bueno no importa, eeeh… me puedes guiar dónde exactamente ocurrió todo ¿No?"

"…Si" y la pegaso se dirigió a su conejito el cual comía sus zanahorias plácidamente "Angel, estoy saliendo un rato, pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo cosita linda?" lo acarició y el conejito feliz asintió.

"Entonces vamos" dijo Forest mientras salía de la casa con dirección al bosque Everfree guiado por Fluttershy.

EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL…

Mañana hermosa en el brillante imperio, gobernado por la princesa Cadence y su esposo el príncipe Shining Armor, una cálida mañana, cada poni de cristal en su labor diaria, cada día esperando ya a un mes de que comience el evento deportivo esperado por los ponis, del cual la sede era el Imperio de Cristal.

A pesar de que todo marchaba correctamente, Cadence no parecía feliz mientras contemplaba su reino desde el alto balcón del castillo de cristal. Algo la presionaba, y no podía dejarla tranquila. Shining Armor con una gorra y un silbato en su cuello, se acercó a ella.

"Todo vá perfecto con el entrenamiento matutino de los que participaran en los juegos aunque aún se necesita…" dijo Shining pero se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Cadence "¿Algo te pasa, cariño? Desde hace algunos días has estado diferente, no comes mucho y la mayor parte del tiempo estás triste" preguntó al ver a su esposa en ese estado.

"No lo sé amor, el Imperio está a salvo, los juegos se acercan, pero…no sé… algo está solamente… mal… la presencia de Sombra no ha desaparecido por completo, quiere decir, que no fue suficiente el poder del Corazón de Cristal para destruirlo… tal vez él trate de tomar venganza, es mi deber proteger este imperio, pero…"

"¿Tratas de decir que Sombra no ha sido destruido? ¿cómo tienes la certeza de eso?" preguntó el unicornio blanco.

"Desde hace algunas semanas atrás he estado sintiendo auras de magia oscura, algo que solo notan los alicornios, y parecidas a las de Sombra, pero desde ayer se han intensificado, ya mandé una carta a mis tías Celestia y Luna, y dijeron que también lo sentían y están al tanto de ello, presumen que es algo mucho más terrible que lo que pasamos…" dijo en un tono triste la alicornio mirando al suelo.

Shining con un casco le alzo la mirada para que lo vea "Todo estará bien, tú sabes que podemos enfrentar todo, el poder del Corazón de Cristal, Twily y sus amigas con los Elementos de la Armonía, y lo más importante… el amor que siento por tí" se inclinó para besarle la frente a Cadence, la cual luego le sonrió

"Tienes razón Shiny, todo estará bien" le dijo la alicornio rosa y lo abrazó. Pero sabía que no todo estaría así…

EN EL PALACIO REAL DE CANTERLOT…

Como Celestia y Luna terminaron la labor tradicional de cada día se ponían a firmar documentos, y peticiones, trabajo diario de las princesas, una vez ya terminada la labor real matutina decidieron hablar a solas en el salón real.

"Me temo que algunas cosas no van como esperaba" dijo Celestia

"Estas en lo cierto, pero ¿qué podría haber sido esa aura de magia oscura que apareció ayer al anochecer?" preguntó Luna

"No lo sé Luna, pero ya sentí ese aura antes, y es muy parecido al de Sombra antes de desterrarlo mil años atrás…"

"Pero Sombra fue destruido ¿Verdad?"

"De eso no estoy segura, el Corazón de Cristal a pesar de que es muy poderoso, no sé si tenga la facultad de eliminar de forma completa algo… Y es lo mismo con los Elementos de la Armonía…"

"Debe ser solo impresión nuestra, pero creo que nos estamos poniendo paranoicas" dijo la alicornio azul marino acomodándose en su respectivo trono.

"No lo creo hermana, incluso Cadence lo sintió" dijo Celestia haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

"Creo que tienes razón, pero si se abre un portal dimensional ¿no lo podemos bloquear como lo hicimos antes?"

"Eso es lo que estoy pensando hacer, pero el problema es que no conozco la ubicación de ese portal, traté de hacer hechizos de búsqueda de ese aura, pero está presente en todo el Reino y no tiene un punto de concentración como el anterior, algo lo está disfrazando…" dijo la alicornio del sol en un tono desconcertado

"tal vez yo pueda aplicar el hechizo, ya estuve relacionada con los poderes oscuros antes-"

"No." Dijo Celestia en un tono cortante

"pero"

"No. No quiero arriesgarme a que trates algún contacto con ese tipo de magia… sucumbiste antes a ello… y no quiero perder de nuevo a mi hermana…" le habló la alicornio blanca.

"Entiendo, pero ¿qué podemos hacer?"

"El Imperio de Cristal también posee un portal dimensional estable" argumentó Celestia

"Pero ese es diferente, tiene un funcionamiento único de cada treinta lunas, y solo lleva a un mundo raro, no es de utilidad para lo que quieres hacer" dio su razón Luna.

"Entonces no queda más remedio que esperar a que ese portal se abra completamente"

"Sabes que es muy arriesgado si no lo logramos contener y suceda lo mismo como a Antartic Kingdom o Amaszonas"

"Si pido a los Ancestros la presencia de dos alicornio más tal vez haya opción, Seaway de Atlantis y Hotsky de Arabia Equina están de acuerdo y listos"

"Pero desde la destrucción de Antartic Kingdom y Amaszonas se arrebataron a los dos alicornios gobernantes de esos reinos y desde ese entonces no tenemos contacto con los Ancestros…" dijo la alicornio de la noche.

"Astral y Icesnow…"

"Pero supongo que una reunión familiar sería grandiosa…"

"Aún no es una reunión familiar si no están todos"

"Si…aún falta él…pero ¿cómo piensas establecer un contacto con los Ancestros?"

"Ya tengo previsto algo, solo espera"

Y dicho esto, la puerta se abrió lentamente y entró un guardia que dijo "Disculpen princesas, han llegado los súbditos que mandó a buscar, Princesa Celestia"

"Haz que pasen" respondió la alicornio blanca desde su trono.

Y entraron Colgate y el Doctor Whooves.

"¿Nos mandaron a buscar sus majestades?" dijo la unicornio azul haciendo reverencia junto al semental café.

"Bienvenidos Colgate y Time Turner, ponis del tiempo, necesito un favor de parte de ustedes"

"Y ¿Qué favor princesa?" preguntó Time Turner.

Celestia respondió "Necesito hablar con Chronos…"

EN PONYVILLE…

Twilight no había descansado bien, pero fue lo suficiente para despertarse con ganas de empezar un nuevo día, se levantó de su cama, se cepilló la melena, y fue a preparar el desayuno, luego de eso despertó a Spike con el olor de dos gemas (cosa que solo los dragones sienten) para darle sabor a la mañana del dragoncito. Y luego ambos bajaron a desayunar.

"¿Tenemos algo pendiente en la agenda, Spike?" preguntó la unicornio.

"No que me acuerde, la reunión con la madame alcaldesa no es hasta pasado mañana, el cumpleaños de Rainbow es en cinco días, el camping con tus amigas es este fin de semana, solo tienes pendiente terminar de leer el libro de 'Hechizos mágicos volumen 6' eso sería todo" dijo Spike tranquilamente

"¿Y cómo sabes todo eso de memoria?" preguntó Twilight sorprendida.

"No quero cargar esa agenda a todos lados, prefiero memorizar los eventos, me es más cómodo" dijo el dragón

"Waw, Eso sí que es eficiente"

Terminado todo eso, abrió la biblioteca, y esperar si algún poni llegaba mientras ella leía su libro pendiente, una mañana relativamente normal para Twilight.

Para Pinkie había sido igual, luego de la fiesta de bienvenida y descansar bien se levantó, y ayudó a los señores Cakes cuidando de sus pequeños bebés, mientras ellos horneaban algunos pasteles, decorarlos y prepararlos para la venta y luego abrir la tienda.

Rarity despertó gracias a su despertador que le indicaba el fin de su 'sueño embellecedor' así que se levantó de su cama, se dirigió a su espejo y empezó a peinar su melena por un largo rato, después de eso bajó salió a su cuarto de trabajo a pensar en algún nuevo estilo de moda y ver que diseños pendientes tenía que preparar para entregar y poniéndose sus lentes empezó con su trabajo, todo con el fin de tener todo preparado en caso de que su pequeña hermana tenga en mente realizar alguna actividad con ella. Al terminar todo su trabajo, tocaron a su puerta y fue a abrir.

"Bienvenida a la Boutique Car…" trató de decir pero vió que era una pegaso rubia de color gris con los ojos bizcos con una carta en la boca.

"Carta para la señorita Rarity" dijo la poni cartera.

"Gracias Derpy" agarró la carta con su magia color celeste "que tengas un buen día"

"Sí lo tendré, Adiós!" dijo la poni dándose la pegaso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a volar, llevando su bolso con cartas.

Rarity cerró la puerta y abrió la carta.

"_Querida Rarity, el desfile en Canterlot fue todo un éxito!, te invito a una cena formal mañana por la tarde acá en Canterlot contigo como invitada especial, hablé con tu amigo Fancy Pants que también irá y que espera tu presencia al igual que otros ponis de clase alta que quieren hablar contigo. No puedes faltar, allí te veo!_

_Atte. Hoity Toity_

_Postdata. ¿Me harías un gran favor? Me gustaría que diseñaras un smoking para mí para el evento, confío en tu talento, así que sé que no me fallarás"_

Luego de eso a Rarity le brillaban los ojos de la felicidad.

"SI SI SI SI SI!" decía saltando como Pinkie, pero luego se detuvo, pensó un momento y recordó antes no había hecho ningún smoking para algún semental, solo estaba especializada en hacer vestidos. Se asustó. ¿Qué haría?

De pronto otra vez vuelven a tocar la puerta.

"Rarity!" se escuchó una voz musical de afuera

Rarity reconocería esa voz donde sea…

Se abrió la puerta para ver a su pequeña hermana entrar "Oh! Rarity! Estoy tan feliz, hoy vamos a pasar todo el día juntas!" le dijo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Po-por qué?" dijo Rarity tratando de recobrar la compostura

"Papá y mamá salieron a un viaje a Manehattan ya que papá entró a un concurso de pesca allá, ¿que no te lo dijeron ayer?"

"Pues, si pero pensé que irían contigo"

"Yo les dije que me quedaría contigo ¿No es maravilloso?" dijo la crusader sin dejar de sonreir

"Pues…si…creo" dijo Rarity sabiendo lo que vendría luego…

Applejack ya estaba cosechando manzanas con su hermano Big Mac. Apple Bloom no tenía nada que hacer, las Crusaders descansarían un día para pensar en nuevas ideas y propuestas para conseguir sus cutie marks, entonces ayudaba a sus hermanos, si bien no tenía la fuerza suficiente para patear un árbol para que cayeran las manzanas, recogía las que estaban en el suelo y acomodarlas en cestas que llevaría luego a la bodega, mientras la abuela Smith descansaba en su silla en las afueras del granero recién construido mientras veía el álbum familiar y contemplaba las últimas fotos sacadas en la última reunión de la familia Apple.

EN UN MUNDO ALTERNO…

Un sol eclipsado se levantaba, la luz era apenas visible, el cielo rojo y con nubes negras expandidas sobre toda la faz, la tierra era árida, árboles secos que se meneaban al compás de un viento frío, rayos caían en la lejanía, algunos volcanes activos y a sus pies aldeas pequeñas con ponis pobres que hacían todo lo posible para subsistir y tratar de no ser maltratados por los soldados del reino oscuro que los custodiaban; todo esto era el paisaje desolador de este reino, cuya ciudad principal estaba amurallada y blindada con metal oscuro y un castillo parecido al de Canterlot se imponía al centro, la ciudad estaba rodeada rodeado por un río de lava y dragones negros de ojos rojos volando alrededor.

Dentro de la ciudad fortificada varios pegasos, ponis terrestres y unicornios guardias con armaduras color plomo rojo y negro iban marchando y custodiando el castillo, otros practicando trucos ataques y estrategias para un futuro ataque…

Dentro el Castillo varios cuartos y pasillos iluminados por antorchas de fuego negro en el salón principal se encontraba un alicornio negro en su trono, no se lograba ver su cutie mark porque todo su cuerpo estaba protegido de una armadura violeta oscuro, la única parte descubierta era su cabeza, de la cual caía una melena parecida a la de Celestia y Luna, pero era corta y de varios tonos de rojo, sus ojos eran naranjas y parecidos al de un dragón, al igual que sus alas las cuales eran cubiertas por una capa azul en el cual había un emblema en forma de un eclipse solar, y dentro del eclipse una luna en cuarto menguante, ambos partidos por una espada de color blanco.

Dos guardias abren la puerta para dejar pasar a uno que se acerca galopando hacia el trono del rey oscuro.

"Rey Spectro, llegó un reporte de los soldados que mandó al reino de Equestria"

"¿Y qué dice el mensaje?" preguntó el rey

"Se estima 11 días antes de el paso 1 que consiste para liberar a Nightmare Moon, ellos tiene la certeza del plan ya que cuentan con el apoyo de uno draconecus de nombre Discord-"

"¿Discord? Tiempo que no escucho ese nombre… continúa" dijo Spectro

"Como decía, el primer paso será un éxito con la ayuda de ese draconecus, y que también se procederá al hurto de los Elementos de la Armonía, así solo falta poco para que el portal dimensional sea estable y empiece el ataque" dijo el soldado

"Son buenas noticias, puedes retirarte" mandó el rey.

"Con su permiso su majestad"

"Espera, manda a traer a Forest Oak" mandó nuevamente Spectro

"Son sus órdenes, su majestad"

Y saliendo el soldado trajo a un unicornio anciano ciego de color verde oscuro y melena blanca y unos mechones de color azul marino con cutie mark de un roble.

"Rey Spectro…" dijo el anciano

"Tú sabes los secretos de cada poder que protege los 5 reinos, pero quiero saber acerca del secreto de los Elementos de la Armonía"

"Si son sus órdenes, se lo diré" dijo el unicornio anciano.

"perfecto, me dá gusto no haberte matado cuando destruímos tu reino, me eres de utilidad, una mente brillante Forest Oak"

"Aunque me halagues, Spectro, eso no calma la sed de venganza que tengo porque mataste a mi familia, mi esposa y a mi hijo… sé que pagarás por todo el mal que hiciste"

"Eso sucedió porque nadie quiso decirme dónde se encontraba el 'Aro de la Justicia' que protegía tu reino, además eso a nadie le importa, una vez que tenga todos los poderes de los 5 Reinos en mis cascos, podré enfrentar a los Ancestros, y así gobernaré todo el universo"

"Pero solo tienes uno"

"Estás en lo cierto, solo tengo el 'Brazalete de los Espíritus', pero con eso elementos obtendré los otros fácilmente"

El alicornio negro se levantó y caminó hacia su balcón y observando su reinado de oscuridad.

"El imperio universal de oscuridad eterna empezará… y no hay nada ni nadie quien lo pueda detener…solo es cuestión de tiempo…Chronos"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Y este fue el capítulo 7, tengo pensado hacer una compilación de historias cortas en Ponyville, de diferentes géneros, pero sólo es una idea, saben, todo depende, ya verán porqué…**

**Comentario Random: estaba en Facebook el sábado, y hacía mucho frío por la lluvia y entonces encontré esto que me inspiró **_**"hace frio, mucho frío, tiempo frío, me frío, estoy frio, riendo frío, de frio, esto frío" **_**raro ¿no? ahora lee lo anterior sin "frío"…**

**XD**

**HASTA LUEGO!**


	8. Uno de los últimos días de paz… Parte 2

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 8**

'**Uno de los últimos días de paz…'**

**Parte 2**

DENTRO EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Fluttershy y Forest se adentraron en el bosque temido, la maleza era muy espesa, y los árboles frondosos más altos cubrían la luz del sol

"¿Estás segura de que este camino es el correcto?" preguntó el unicornio gris

"ehh… pues…no lo sé… Manny nos llevó por encima de los árboles, no puedo recordar dónde exactamente" dijo la pegaso amarilla en un tono de voz bajo que ya era un susurro.

"Espera, creo tener la solución"

"¿De veras?"

"Si, ¿por qué no pensé esto antes? Soy un unicornio" dijo Forest dándose cuenta de lo obvio.

Entonces él hizo brillar su cuerno con su magia color rojo, y la mantuvo, concentrando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Fluttershy al verlo así.

"Sólo un poco más…" seguía haciendo esfuerzo en su hechizo.

Y de repente apareció delante de ambos el objeto buscado.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó la pegaso sorprendida al ver lo que sucedió.

"Un hechizo en el que pongo algo lejano en mi mente, concentro mi magia y entonces ese objeto aparece donde yo estoy. Ahora está a salvo de nuevo… espero" abrió el bolso rápidamente miró adentro y al ver el contenido se tranquilizó, luego lo cerró y acomodó en su lomo "Sí, está a salvo"

"¿Qué está a salvo?" preguntó Fluttershy confundida

"ahh… pues… mis libros, si, mis libros, son muy importantes para mí, muuuy importantes" dijo el sonriendo nerviosamente.

"…Está bien, ya que encontraste tu bolso ¿podemos salir de este bosque?... si no te molesta"

"En un santiamén, ahora sujétate a mí" mandó Forest

"QUE?!" dijo ella sorprendida por la petición.

"Tranquila, no es lo que piensas" Forest se sonrojó un poco "solo nos transportaremos fuera de este bosque, eso es todo, por eso necesito que te acerques a mi"

""Ahh… está bien…" Fluttershy se acercó a el unicornio gris, y el agarrándola suavemente hizo brillar su cuerno para transportarlos fuera del bosque, y Fluttershy cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando a que termine todo.

"Listo, ya está, abre tus ojos"

Fluttershy abrió sus ojos y ya estaban a la entrada del bosque a unos pasos de su casa.

"Waw, eso fue asombroso" dijo Fluttershy feliz.

"E imagínate viajar en el tiempo"

"¿Viajaste en el tiempo?"

"eehh, pues no, pero debe ser parecido" dijo él mintiendo.

"pues Twilight una vez logró viajar en el tiempo, para advertirse a ella misma de algo que no ocurriría jeje" dijo ella recordando lo que pasó con su amiga.

"¿En serio lo hizo?, debe ser una unicornio que tiene un gran talento con la magia, los hechizos de tiempo son difíciles"

"En realidad ella es la mejor usando magia aquí en Ponyville, incluso logró vencer a una osa menor" dijo Fluttershy

"wow!...Me encantaría oir la historia completa, pero" el unicornio miró al cielo y por la posición del sol supuso que era las 10 de la mañana "se hace tarde, será mejor buscar un lugar, un trabajo y todo lo demás, decidí quedarme a vivir en Ponyville"

"…¿En serio?" preguntó la pegaso.

"Claro así podría venir a verte…" Forest se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "…para que me cuentes todas esas historias jeje…"

"Ah, pues claro, aquí estaré esperando tu visita…"

Un silencio incómodo, mientras ambos trataban de mirar a todos lados.

"Entonces…creo que me voy" dijo Forest finalmente, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo "Así nos despedimos en mi tierra natal con nuestros amigos" le dijo Forest tratando de explicar su acción.

Entonces se alejó a un paso normal, se dio la vuelta "Adiós Fluttershy, Nos vemos otro día! Y gracias por todo!"

Fluttershy se quedó con el rubor en el rostro y no alcanzó a decir ninguna palabra, solo logró agitar su pata en señal de despedida, y luego entró en su casa, encontrándose con un conejito que tenía su estómago hinchado de tanto comer zanahorias durmiendo plácidamente en su sillón preferido.

Forest seguía caminando con dirección al pueblo mientras se decía a sí mismo "¿Por qué al verla no presto atención a lo que digo o hago?", y seguía pensando, pero recordó la propuesta de Applejack, entonces cambió su rumbo y se dirigió a Sweet Apple Acres.

Llegando allá entró en la granja, veía a la distancia muchos árboles de manzanas, y acercándose a un granero vió a la abuela Smith, que estaba dormida en su silla mecedora y en su regazo el álbum de fotografías.

"ahh… disculpe?…" trató el unicornio de despertarla

"Ah? Oh!" se levantó la anciana yegua. "No te ví antes, tú debes ser el poni al que le celebraron una fiesta de bienvenida ayer ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, estoy buscando a Applejack, señora" dijo Forest tratando de ser caballeroso,

"¿Señora? ¿Insinúas que estoy vieja?" dijo la abuela Smith sintiéndose ofendida

"Por supuesto que no" dijo él al ver la reacción de la anciana poni.

"Acá me llaman abuela Smith, y no es por vieja, sino porque vivo junto a mis nietos"

"Discúlpeme si la ofendí"

"Tranquilízate, y ¿cuál es tu nombre? Applejack me lo dijo, pero no logro recordar…mmmm…Jungle, Jingle, Farol, Frost, Floral, Freezer…" decía la abuela poniendo un casco en su mentón tratando de recordar.

"Es Forest, mi nombre es Forest Heart, señ…abuela Smith"

"Así me gusta, Applejack me dijo que tú considerarías venir a trabajar y ayudarnos porque la temporada Applebuck está cerca"

"Sí, vine a eso"

"¿Venir para qué?"

"Para ayudar con la cosecha de manzanas" dijo Forest extrañado por la pregunta

"Oh si claro" dijo la abuela levantándose de si silla y fijó su mirada en el campo y gritó "Applebloom!"

Y galopando rápidamente llegó la potrilla amarilla pelirroja y un listón rosado que amarraba su melena "¿Si abuela?, Oh! Hola Forest"

"Hola Applebloom" saludó Forest a la pequeña cutie mark crusader

"Lleva a este muchacho con Applejack" le ordenó la anciana poni

"Si abuela" dijo Applebloom y mirando a Forest le dijo "Sígueme Forest"

"Hasta luego abuela Smith" se despidió Forest siguiendo a Applebloom.

"Los veo luego" dijo la abuela y luego se dirigió a la casa a preparar el almuerzo.

Mientras iban a donde estaba Applejack, la pequeña le dijo a Forest "¿Entonces vendrás a trabajar en Sweet Apple Acres?"

"pues, sí"

"Eso es excelente! Así si Big Mac sale con la señorita Cherrilee entonces Ponyville no caerá en un caos total y desequilibrado"

"Ah?"

"Pues verás una vez hicimos los hicimos tomar una poción de-"

"Hey! Que tal Forest! Cómo te va?" dijo Applejack al ver a el unicornio acercarse. Ella estaba junto a su hermano mayor pateando los árboles para que caigan las manzanas. "decidiste quedarte en Ponyville ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, eso creo, y quisiera ayudar un poco en su trabajo"

"Está bien, pero ya casi acabamos el trabajo de la mañana, ¿puedes venir por la tarde?"

"Claro, además tengo unas cosas en Ponyville que hacer"

"Entonces todos felices, ¿verdad Big Mac?"

"Sip" respondió el semental rojo mientras alzaba unas manzanas del piso y la ponía en una carreta

"Entonces nos vemos esta tarde Forest, verás que en una semana podrás fortificar esas patas, y volverte un poni de rodeo, eso te hará bien" dijo la poni naranja.

Forest vió sus propias patas "sí me vendrá bien algo de trabajo, jeje… pero creía que al menos usaría mi magia, sería más fácil"

"No señor, en Sweet Apple Acres todo el trabajo es con el sudor de tu frente y el trabajo de tus cascos, no lo hacemos con magia normalmente" dijo Applejack.

Applebloom se acercó al oído de Forest "si, solo fue cuando Applejack quiso cosechar toda la temporada ella sola-"

"QUE! Eso solo ocurrió solo una vez!" dijo Applejack a la defensiva.

"Y también cuando llegaron Flim y Flam y su máquina" argumentó Applebloom

"Ellos eran unicornios, la contienda debía ser de igual a igual, además Applebloom, deberías estar recogiendo aquellas manzanas" la poni vaquera apuntó a una cuantas manzanas en el suelo.

"yo lo hago" dijo la potrilla amarilla y galopando rápidamente empezó a alzarlas y ponerlas en una cesta, mientras Forest trataba de contener una risa.

"¿De qué te ries?" le preguntó Applejack a Forest al verlo así

"No, nada" respondió él tratando de ponerse serio.

"¿Te digo la honesta verdad Forest?, no sabes mentir"

"…" Forest se quedó mirando al piso avergonzado.

"¿No tenías cosas que hacer en Ponyville?"dijo Applejack volviendo a su labor.

"Ah! Si, ehh… nos vemos esta tarde, adiós Applejack, Applebloom y Big Mac" dijo el unicornio.

Y empezaba a caminar a un paso normal saliendo de la granja con dirección a la aldea, pero escuchó a algún poni acercándose a él "Espera Forest!" gritó Applebloom

Él se detuvo a esperar a la pequeña, y cuando estuvo cerca le dijo "¿Si Applebloom?"

"Pues tuve una idea, ¿nos podrías contar la historia de cómo obtuviste tu cutie mark a mí y a mis amigas?"

"Claro, pero ¿para qué lo quieren saber?"

"Queremos saber si algo de lo que nos cuentes nos ayude a encontrar nuestras cutie mark"

"No hay problema"

"Entonces será mañana, hoy decidimos buscar ideas y descansar, así que mañana y reuniré a mis amigas para que vengan"

"Entonces está acordado, tengo que irme Adiós!"

"nos vemos más tarde!" Y dicho esto Applebloom volvió con dirección a la granja Apple, mientras Forest seguía a su paso con dirección a Ponyville.

Una vez que Forest ser fue Applejack se acercó a su hermano

"¿Viste Big Mac que tienes suerte? Con la ayuda del buen Forest, podrás darte unos días libres para salir con Cherrilee"

"…" El trabajador rojo solo se quedó en silencio.

"Continúa trabajando Romeo, ya se te cayeron esas manzanas jejeje" dijo la poni obrera al ver a su hermano dejar su trabajo cuando Applejack mencionó el tema.

EN CANTERLOT…

Colgate y Time Turner, mejor conocido como doctor Whooves, se quedaron estupefactos con la petición de la princesa.

"Eso no será posible princesa" dijo el doctor.

"Si, ni nosotros le pudimos hablar por un largo tiempo, es por seguridad" aclaró Colgate.

"Sé que pueden comunicarse con él, es urgente" pidió Celestia.

Los dos ponis del tiempo se miraron entre ellos, y entonces asintieron.

"Sea como quiera princesa" dijo la unicornio azul, y entonces hizo funcionar su cuerno con magia de color blanco que empezó a brillar más y más, mientras que su compañero cerró los ojos y de su pecho salía un aura de magia del mismo color y al igual que Colgate brillaba mucho, de pronto todo se puso blanco, solo se encontraban Celestia y Luna, de pronto una voz se oye.

"¿Qué es lo que desean princesas alicornios?" dijo la voz, pero no se podía ver al que hablaba.

"Chronos, Ancestro y dueño del tiempo y el destino, solicitamos que traigan a el príncipe Icesnow y a la Princesa Astral de vuelta" pidió Celestia.

"Temo no poder cumplir su petición, ellos se encuentran protegidos por nosotros mismos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que estén propensos perderse nuevamente, tu madre la Ancestro y nuestra Reina, Stellar misma ha decretado su estancia eterna en el hogar de los Ancestros"

"Pero nuestro reino peligra necesitamos de la ayuda de ellos, ¿o acaso ustedes intervendrán directamente?" dijo Luna de forma retante.

"Tranquilízate Luna" dijo Celestia calmando a su hermana.

"No puedo responder a tu pregunta, nosotros no actuamos directamente en algo desde 5000 años"

"por eso le hago esta petición, el poder de 6 alicornios puede detener a Spectro" dijo Celestia

"¿porque no lo dijeron antes? Yo hablaré con la Reina. Dentro de lo que ustedes ven como 30 días, esperen su llegada, si no llega nadie, entonces su petición no fue aceptada, ahora vuelvan a su mundo" dijo la voz.

Y nuevamente apareció todo a la normalidad.

"¿Les dijo algo princesas?" dijo el poni terrestre café.

"Que solo hay que esperar…" respondió Luna

"Pueden retirarse, y gracias por venir y ayudarnos con este asunto, Colgate y Time Turner" dijo Celestia

"siempre a sus órdenes princesa" dijo Colgate

Y ambos ponis del tiempo hicieron una reverencia a la princesas y se retiraron, quedando Celestia y Luna solas nuevamente.

"¿Solo eso? ¿Esperar?" dijo Luna en un tono enojado.

"Los Ancestros tienen sabiduría superior, ellos saben y tomarán la decisión correcta" respondió Celestia.

"Esperamos que tengas razón" dijo Luna.

DE VUELTA A PONYVILLE…

Forest llegó a la aldea, lo primero que pensó fue en ir a comer, entonces fué hacia Sugarcube Corner, y al entrar lo primero que vió fue a la señora Cake atendiendo

"Bienvenido, ¿que desea? Hay pasteles, pastelillos, muffins, cupcakes, pays"

"mmm…"dijo el unicornio al ver tantas delicias en el mostrador, que por él, las comerías todas "un pay estaría bien"

"De qué sabor, tenemos mora, frambuesa, manzana, piña, calabaza…"

"Uno de mora, por favor"

"Enseguida tu orden, toma lugar en una mesa, que en seguida te traigo el pay" y dicho esto la poni celeste se dirigió a la cocina.

Forest, obedeciendo se acomodó en una mesa, y esperó su orden con ansias.

Pinkie salió de la cocina con la orden para entregar.

"Aquí tiene Señor Ahhh! Forest! Viniste a comer aquí!" dijo una voz en tono feliz.

"Hola Pinkie, ¿trabajas aquí?"

"Por supuesto, es bueno que vinieras así te podría preguntar y hablar de cosas"

"Hablar de… qué?"

"De dónde vienes, si conoces lugares exóticos, y esas cosas, me gusta viajar, pero no tengo el tiempo para ir, porque también me gusta estar aquí con mis amigos y amigas"

"Me gustaría hablar de eso contigo, pero-"

"YA SÉ YA SÉ! Pero eres un unicornio que viajó desde 5000 años atrás hasta nuestra época desde una tierra llamada Amaszonas, y que ahora tienes la misión de mantener oculta tu identidad porque tú tienes el poder que protege tu tierra en tu bolso ¿Verdad?"

El unicornio se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al igual que su boca.

"Y esa herida que tienes en el cuello es el resultado de una pelea que tuviste en el bosque Everfree antes de que llegaras a Ponyville ¿Verdad?"

Forest sacudió la cabeza para salir del shock y finalmente dijo "¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo supuse" respondió tranquilamente la poni rosa

"Por favor prométeme que no le dirás a nadie" dijo él rogándole

"Tu secreto está guardado 'con cerrojo, sino arrojo un pastelillo a mi ojo' " dijo Pinkie haciendo la mímica de tal promesa haciendo una cruz en el pecho con su casco y luego taparse un ojo.

"gracias… entonces…"

"Oh! Si claro, toma" la pastelera rosa le entregó el pay de mora en la mesa "Disfrútalo"

"Gracias"

Pinkie se alejó a atender a otros clientes, y con su rapidez lograba atenderlos con facilidad. Hasta mientras Forest comía su pay, una vez que lo terminó se levantó y dirigió hacia el mostrador para pagar.

No había nadie, Forest se dá la vuelta a ver si Pinkie estaba por allí, pero cuando voltea de nuevo apareció ella en el mostrador "Si? Que desea?" dijo la poni fiestera.

"Espera ¿No estabas allá?" dijo el apuntando a una mesa en la que estaban otros clientes.

"Tú lo dijiste, estaba" dijo Pinkie.

"Un día de estos tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso."

"Oki doki loki"

"Y ahora cuanto te debo"

"Un pay de mora…vale 10 monedas"

"Dejame ver" el unicornio abrió su bolso, lo revisó, pero no habían monedas.

"La maldición de esa rosa verde…" susurró para sí mismo.

"¿Encontraste una rosa verde? Esas si son de mala suerte"

"Estas en lo cierto, no tengo el dinero"

"No te preocupes, es pay vá por la casa, así que no te molestes en pagar"

"¿En serio?, gracias Pinkie, te debo una"

"Para qué están los amigos? Mejor ve, no te quedará tiempo para ir a la granja Apple"

"Sí, claro… Espera…como supiste?... como sea, Adiós Pinkie"

"Adiós Forest, que te vaya bien"

Y el unicornio gris salió de la pastelería, y pasó junto a la biblioteca, pero se detuvo a mirarla, luego miró al cielo, y al juzgar por la posición del sol supo que eran las 12:00.

"No estaría mal un poco de lectura antes de trabajar" se dijo a sí mismo. Y se aproximó a tocar, y abre el dragoncito púrpura que llevaba un delantal y un sombrero de chef.

"¿Lo puedo ayudar?" preguntó Spike.

"Sí, quisiera un buscar un libro"

"Claro, pasa" dijo el dragón abriendo más la puerta para que entre

Y una vez adentro Forest vió todo, era como una sala de estudios, y en una mesa Twilight estaba leyendo un libro, mientras que Spike se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿Qué libro busca?" dijo Twilight sin quitar la mirada de su libro.

"Buenas tardes Twilight Sparkle" saludó Forest

Twilight reconoció la voz y lo observó "Eres tú Forest, ¿cómo estás? ¿buscas un libro?"

"Si, busco el libro 'Historia de Equestria' lo tienes ¿verdad?"

"Claro, está en ese cuarto" la unicornio bibliotecaria apuntó a otro cuarto "tres estantes a la derecha en la fila 4"

"Gracias, oye esta es una bonita biblioteca en un árbol, de hecho es la primera vez en la que entro en una biblioteca así, pero ¿no es peligroso durante tormentas eléctricas?"

"No lo es si uso un hechizo para-rayos"

"Tienes razón, mejor voy a buscar el libro"

Y el unicornio entro a el cuarto repleto de libros ordenados alfabéticamente y organizados de acuerdo a su contenido, y encontró el libro que buscaba justo donde Twilight se lo indicó, sacó el libro con su magia y empezó a leer su contenido rápidamente.

Twilight al verlo así se acercó a él y le dijo "¿buscas algo en especial? Puedo ayudarte, leí ese libro como unas tres veces"

"Pues buscaba información acerca de los elementos de la armonía, pero sólo se menciona que derrotaron a Nightmare Moon, nada más, no dice cómo, además escuché que esos elementos ya tienen portadoras, además, noto una presencia mágica fuerte proveniente de ellos justo ahora…" Forest fijó la mirada en la unicornio púrpura "…Tú eres una portadora de los Elementos de la Armonía, si no me equivoco el de la Magia, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta aldea es vulnerable a cualquier cosa para un poni especial"

"Espera ¿cómo no sabes acerca del retorno de los Elementos, si viajas tanto? Se dio a conocer desde que se trajo a la princesa Luna de vuelta, lo cual se hizo saber por todo el reino"

"Anteriores años estuve en un lugar lejano, volví hace poco, y pasé por varias ciudades, así me enteré de varias cosas a último minuto, incluyendo el regreso de la armonía, pero a grandes rasgos y poco detalle ¿Dónde se encuentran las otras portadoras?"

"Viven aquí en Ponyville, tú ya las conociste: Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y yo"

"Eso explica todo"

"Pero ¿de dónde eres? ¿No tienes familiares?"

"es difícil de explicar, pero sabiendo que tú eres una de las portadoras de los Elementos, puedo contar contigo"

"¿Contar conmigo? No entiendo"

"¿Alguna vez escuchaste acerca del Reino de Amaszonas?"

"La princesa Celestia me lo dijo pero… ¿Acaso vienes de allí? Es que pasaron 5000 años desde su destrucción, es imposible que algún poni haya sobrevivido"

Forest volvió a poner el libro en su lugar "Yo también sé esa historia, lo que me extraña es que no hayan datos, mira" Forest sacó de su bolso un aro pequeño color blanco con una diadema de color turquesa "Este es el Aro de la Justicia, objeto protector de mi tierra natal, el cual era custodiado por la princesa Astral… al menos antes de su desaparición…"

"Pero ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Tengo recuerdos borrosos de cuando era pequeño, pero sí me acuerdo del viaje en el tiempo. Stardust, mi madre adoptiva, me contó todo, no sé cómo ella lo sabía, pero me dijo del ataque a ese Reino y que fui enviado por el tiempo por mis padres hasta esta época para proteger este objeto"

"Tengo que decirle a la princesa" Twilight volteó su cabeza y gritó "SPI-"

"No!" El unicornio gris le tapó la boca "no es seguro, si este amuleto se acerca a una alicornio, se activa su poder, la cuestión es que por alguna razón esto puede fomentar a que se abra un portal dimensional a un reino oscuro cosa que me temo es que ya se esté abriendo uno porque me enfrenté a un soldado de las tinieblas en el bosque Everfree"

"Entonces resultado de esa pelea es esa cicatriz en tu cuello"

"Si, pero ese no es el punto, lo que pasa es que si logran abrir un portal aquí, tratarán de arrasar con su reino como lo hizo con el de mis padres, así que quiero usar esta poder como último recurso en caso de que no se logre retener la apertura del portal, pero necesito esperar dos semanas para limpiar este amuleto de la magia oscura a la que fue expuesto"

"¿Y ahora qué harás?"

"Trataré de vivir normalmente aquí, temo decirte esto, pero el ataque del otro reino alterno es inminente…"

Twilight se puso triste "Pero aún hay esperanza, ¿verdad?"

"Todo estará bien si no hacen uso del poder de los Elementos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Según sé por mi investigación, un portal se alimenta de auras mágica, y las transforma en magia oscura para romper el equilibrio espacio-tiempo, si se activa el poder de esos elementos, desprende esa aura mágica fuerte"

"Entonces solo queda…"

"Esperar. Necesito que no digas a nadie de esta conversación, quiero mantener el anonimato en esto, al menos tú y Pinkie lo saben, pero no quiero que nadie más se entere…" Forest vió el reloj de pared de la biblioteca "ya es hora que vaya a la granja Apple, me ofrecieron un trabajo, así que tengo que estar puntual"

"Espera, ¿ya almorzaste? Al menos podría invitarte unas galletas que Spike horneó"

Y desde la cocina se escuchó "Twilight! Ya está listo el almuerzo! Apresúrate, que las galletas de chocolate están listas… NO! Owlowiscious ven acá! Esas son especiales para mí! No te las comas! Como que quién?! son de mí!"

Los dos unicornios rieron

"No te preocupes ya comí, volveré en otro momento, no le dirás a alguien de esto, ¿verdad?" dijo Forest.

"Claro, pero una cosa más ¿nos mentiste en la fiesta de bienvenida con lo que dijiste?" preguntó la unicornio bibliotecaria

"No, como te dije pasé por varios pueblos en mi retorno, vi varias cosas incluyendo el desfile de modas y la presentación de los Wonderbolts"

"¿Y sobre el libro 'Supernaturales'?"

"Tampoco, cuando empecé a estudiar con otros resultó ser que yo era un prodigio en cuestión a plantas y bosques, de eso mi cutie mark, pero eso te lo contaré más tarde, hablaremos de esto con más tiempo otro momento…"

"Hablar de qué?" otra voz se escuchó otra voz.

Ambos se voltearon a ver y allí estaba Rarity

"Disculpa que haya entrado sin tocar Twilight, pero vi a Forest entrar aquí y…"

Rarity se acercó a él y con una cinta métrica que sostenía con su magia lo empezó a medir.

"mmm… si…está bien… perfecto! hasta casi tienes el mismo color de pelaje que Hoity Toity, necesito que vengas conmigo Adiós Twilight!" y levantando a Forest con su magia color celeste salió de la biblioteca con dirección a la boutique.

"¿para qué me necesitas?" dijo el unicornio que estaba suspendido en el aire por la magia de la unicornio blanca.

"Serás mi modelo de pruebas" respondió ella.

"QUÉ?!" Forest dijo sorprendido.

"Tranquilo solo tomará unos minutos, es para un smoking"

"Ahh, si es así no hay problema, si no toma mucho tiempo"

"Si, tengo que hacerlo rápido, apenas distraje a Sweetie jugando a las escondidas, se supone que la debo estar buscando, así que tengo que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, después de todo también tengo que ir a el spa con Fluttershy más tarde como quedamos"

"Si es así está bien por mí, ahora ¿Me puedes bajar?" preguntó él

"claro" Rarity dejó de sujetarlo con su magia.

"Espera!" dijo Forest pero cayó al suelo de espalda "Debiste…decírmelo…antes" dijo el dolorido por la caída.

"Ooops"

El unicornio gris se levantó y limpiándose de la tierra se fue con la fashionista hasta la boutique.

EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Firejudge estaba agarrando un cofre pequeño con su magia y entrando felíz en la cueva.

"Mira Earth qué encontré" dijo y abrió el cofre y adentro estaba el Amuleto del Alicornio.

"¿dónde lo encontraste?" dijo Sombra.

"En una casa abandonada en el bosque, usé un hechizo de búsqueda, y al parecer tambien este amuleto nos estaba buscando" respondió el unicornio azul oscuro y les mostró que la gema roja del amuleto brillaba.

"Perfecto, así el Rey Spectro nos dará una gratificación por encontrarla"

"Más bien me la dará a mí… aunque puedo conservarla" Dijo él tratando de ponerse el amuleto.

"No olvides la misión antorchita, si haces algo que va en contra de las reglas te pasará lo mismo que a Firestone, tu hermano" le sugirió Black Lightning.

"lo sé, lo sé" dijo Firejudge volviendo a poner el amuleto en el cofre "Lo que aún no me cabe es como un pobre logró robar este amuleto antes y terminar vendiéndolo en una casa de empeño…"

"Tú sabes que eso fue culpa de Firestone" volvió a decir la pegaso.

"Ese infeliz…" solo dijo Firejudge recostándose a descansar.

"¿Cuándo atacaremos?, me estoy impacientando" dijo Discord desde afuera mientras tomaba el sol en una silla de descanso y sobre él lloviendo chocolate de una nube de algodón de azúcar.

"Tranquilo Discord, solo falta poco…" dijo Earthquake, mientras en sus pensamientos decía "ya que hallamos el Amuleto del Alicornio, es un hecho el triunfo para conseguir los Elementos de la Armonía, el siguiente paso será el Aro de la Justicia" y de repente hizo aparecer un espejo delante de él en el que se mostraba a Forest ayudando a Rarity "Ya te tengo en la mira…"

CONTINUARÁ…

**LISTO!**

**Otro capítulo más, YUPI!**

**Creo que este es el fin de la introducción a mi historia, no sé, pensé que me tomaría menos capítulos, pero al fin acabé.**

**Paciencia lo bueno empezará dentro de poco, así que esperen…**

**Una cosa más, esta semana estoy de vacaciones (Si, pasé mis exámenes) pero la cosa es que tal vez viaje, trabajaré lo más que pueda en el sig. capítulo para subirlo antes de viajar, pero lo más probable es que tarde un poco :(**

**Sólo eso. **

**HASTA LUEGO!**


	9. El principio del fin

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 9**

'**El principio del fin'**

EN EL REINO OSCURO…

Forest Oak empieza a contar:

"_He aquí el secreto de los elementos de la armonía:_

_Milenios atrás, el Ancestro y Rey Cosmic, creador de las constelaciones, poseedor de la sabiduría completa, reunió seis poderes de diferentes mundos y dimensiones, y trató de canalizarlos en piedras preciosas para usarlos en favor del bien, sin embargo no tenía éxito reuniendo tanto poder, se necesitaba algo que selle esos poderes en esas piedras, entonces el optó por sacrificar a su primera hija: Harmonic para verter su sangre en las piedras, y así logró sellarlas, todos los Ancestros vieron esto inaceptable, pero Cosmic dijo que era por una buena causa, sin embargo al querer usarlos, Cosmic no logró hallar la forma de activarlos, se requería algo especial, pero no lo encontró, dejando su trabajo inconcluso por muchos siglos; pero supo gracias a Fate, Ancestro y dueño del destino, que una de sus hijas, Celestia, lograría encontrar la manera de activar el poder de estas piedras._

_Al hacer la entrega del mundo que creó Dédalo, el Ancestro arquitecto, a los príncipes y princesas, se les otorgó un Reino y un objeto protector:_

_Antartic Kingdom, otorgado a el príncipe Icesnow que protege su reino con el Brazalete de los Espíritus._

_Atlantis, gobernada por la princesa Seaway que obtuvo el Tridente de la Paz._

_Amaszonas, regido y protegido por la princesa Astral con el Aro de la Justicia._

_Arabia Equina, cuyo príncipe Hotsky, defiende con la Joya de la Virtud._

_Y Equestria, que es gobernada por las princesas hermanas Celestia y Luna, a las cuales se les entregó el Corazón de Cristal para proteger su reino._

_Cosmic fue el que hizo cada una de las entregas en una ceremonia, junto a su esposa, la Ancestro Stellar, pero al ver que ya cada príncipe y princesa tenía un poder protector, recordó los elementos que el forjó, entonces convenció a la Ancestro Diamond que también envíe a su hija menor, Cadence, a ir con Celestia y Luna con el fin de que aprenda cómo gobernar un reino. A duras penas Diamond aceptó la propuesta, e hizo entrega de la muy pequeña Cadence al cuidado de Celestia y Luna. Fate dijo que había hecho bien porque Cadence tenía el destino de controlar el Corazón de Cristal, lo cual alegró mucho a su madre; y así Cosmic halló la circunstancia perfecta para entregar a Celestia unas seis piedras preciosas, a las cuales él mismo denominó Elementos de la Armonía en honor a su hija Harmonic, el mismo les dijo que usaran estos elementos solo en un caso extremo, porque la capacidad de poder de estos elementos era aún desconocido para el propio Cosmic._

_Ya establecidos los Reinos de ese mundo, en Equestria, los Elementos estaban pasando una etapa de transformación, debido a que cada una de las cualidades que Harmonic tenía en vida, se reunieron en cada una de las seis piedras: Bondad, Lealtad, Honestidad, Generosidad, Risa, y Magia. Y gracias al poder de los Elementos de la Armonía, el espíritu de Harmonic revivió, pero ya sin las cualidades que tenía, sino como un ente malvado que sólo tenía una cosa en mente: venganza._

_Esta presencia fantasmal vió que la existencia de estos elementos son los que lo mantienen aún con vida, pero también supo que no los podía utilizar ya que su poder aún no había sido activado, así que con toda la fuerza que le quedaba puso una maldición en estos elementos: la plena existencia de los mismos tendría como consecuencia el levantamiento de fuerzas malignas. Después de eso buscó un cuerpo en el que poseerse, entonces encontró a un pegaso llamado Midnight Sun, y entrando en su cuerpo lo transformó al de un alicornio que se autodenominó Spectro, el cual viajó a otra dimensión para aumentar su poder._

_Los Ancestros vieron esto, y trataron de reformar a Spectro, pero nada lo hacía cambiar de parecer, lo único que había dentro de él era odio. Los Ancestros pensaron en hacer una prisión para él en la dimensión a la que escapó, así que formaron para él un lugar en el que no trate de molestar a nadie, sin embargo hicieron mal, porque al tener esas cosas logró él crear un reino para sí mismo el cual llamó el Reino Oscuro…"_

"Eso fue suficiente. Si obtengo el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía, ahora sí podré utilizar su poder porque ya fueron activados, sólo tengo que exterminar con sus portadoras y esos espíritus volverán a las piedras, pero primero apoderarme de las piedras… solo una pregunta más Forest Oak ¿Cómo conoces toda esa historia?" preguntó el alicornio armado

"yo era muy cercano a la princesa Astral, por lo que ella me confió varios secretos, con respecto a cómo sé de usted, muchos decían que ella tenía cierto nivel de paranoia, y con todos los unicornios de alto nivel estaba al tanto de varias cosas que ocurrían en los otros reinos, así me enteré de usted, las sospechas que ella tenía sobre tí eran correctas, pero no supo cómo abordar la situación, al punto de exponer el Aro de la Justicia a magia oscura…"

"Y tú no me dirás dónde está ¿Verdad?" dijo Spectro mirándole con una sonrisa malévola.

"Ya se lo dije, mi esposa sabía dónde se encontraba, yo quedé ciego antes de saberlo…" dijo el anciano.

"Retírate" dijo el rey en un tono serio "Guardias!"

Y obedeciendo la voz de mando dos guardias agarraron al anciano poni y lo agarraron y de forma brusca y ruda lo sacaron de la presencia de Spectro.

"Con el portal a Equestria nuevamente abierto, no hay margen de error, no pueden desactivar los elementos de nuevo, porque tendrían que eliminar tanto a sus portadoras como las piedras y como es Celestia, ella no lo haría por dejar su reino desprotegido, Sombra demostró que el Corazón de Cristal es vulnerable, así que por eso no tengo que temer, por ahora requiero mi Amuleto del Alicornio de vuelta" Spectro hizo aparecer una gema roja que parpadeaba "Y al parecer mis guerreros ya lo encontraron…"

11 DÍAS DESPUES…

Ya casi pasaron dos semanas desde que Celestia contó a Twilight acerca de lo que pasaría, sucesos casi extraños sucedieron desde entonces, apareció un forastero que se hacía llamar Forest Heart, Discord había desaparecido, y Zecora no había vuelto a Ponyville, como tampoco se encontraba en su casa dentro del bosque…

A pesar de eso los días eran normales, Twilight decidió practicar nuevos hechizos de magia para mejorar su nivel, Pinkie además de trabajar en Sugarcube Corner, estaba enseñando a los bebés Cake a hablar, Rarity había tenido éxito con el smoking para Hoity Toity, que muchos corceles ya pedían a la modista que prepare más así, por lo que estaba ocupada en eso y tenía una pequeña ayuda de Forest como su modelo de pruebas, el unicornio gris trabajaba en Sweet Apple Acres junto a Big Mac y Applejack ya que la temporada de cosecha empezó, y como dijo la poni naranja, el unicornio desarrolló unos cuantos músculos por el arduo trabajo, a veces él tomaba unos descansos para pasear por la aldea, ir a la biblioteca a leer un buen libro, practicar algo de magia con Twilight y percatarse de que el Aro de la Justicia estaba bien porque lo había dejado al cuidado de Twilight, otras veces para ir a visitar a Fluttershy a tomar un té y hablar de cualquier tema, o simplemente descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

El día pasó rápido sin novedades en la pequeña aldea de Ponyville y Equestria en sí, lo único nuevo es que estaba bastante nublado por la lluvia que habría por la noche, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

EN CANTERLOT…

Luna y Celestia estaban llevando a cabo una reunión con los tres generales del ejército para que se den a conocer los últimos reportes de la búsqueda de alguna actividad fuera de lo normal, pero era lo mismo: nada; cada ciudad, cada pueblo, cada aldea, cada bosque, sobrevolado y no había señal de nada. Además se había reforzado la seguridad del Tártaro, en caso de que alguna criatura maligna pueda burlar al perro guardián de tres cabezas, Cerbero.

Terminada la reunión, se retiran los generales y Celestia nuevamente habla con Luna a solas en el salón de reuniones.

"No puedo establecer contacto con Discord…" dijo Celestia con tristeza levantándose de su asiento.

"Hermana, creo que él rompió su promesa" le dijo Luna siguiéndola.

Ambas salieron del salón de reuniones.

"Supongo que estas en lo cierto" dijo la alicornio blanca.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó la alicornio azul marino.

"25 días más y sabremos si los Ancestros aceptaron nuestra solicitud"

"Y si no ¿qué pasará?"

"Recurrir a la medidas extremas…" dijo Celestia casi en un susurro.

"No me gusta el tono en que lo dices"

"Aún si tengamos éxito reteniendo el portal, no podemos impedir que vuelva a abrirse en el futuro, tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentar a Spectro, sea con o sin ayuda"

"Yo estaré a tu lado..." de pronto un dolor de cabeza viene a Luna "Ahh!"

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó su hermana preocupada

"No te preocupes, suele sucederme cada luna nueva" dijo la alicornio azul marino tratando de recuperarse

"Eso no es normal"

"Créeme estamos bien…"

"De acuerdo… Creo que es hora de traer la noche ¿crees poder hacerlo?"

"No te puedo dar el trabajo a ti sola jeje" dijo Luna tratando de soportar el dolor que sentía.

Y ambas salieron al balcón y utilizar su magia para traer la luna oscurecida que esta semana no recibiría la luz del sol para reflejarla, realizaron su trabajo a pesar de las nubes de lluvia que cubrían el cielo.

DENTRO DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Los guerreros se habían preparado para el primer paso de su plan y salían caminando por el bosque con dirección a Canterlot.

"Estoy tan emocionado, por fin llegó el día" decía Firejudge con felicidad.

"Tranquilo antorchita, que tú puedes echarlo a perder" le dijo Black Lightning

"Cállate, no hay manera de que algo falle aún si este cabeza de chorlito hace algo mal" dijo Earthquake apuntando a el unicornio azul oscuro.

"No fallaremos, estoy seguro, el primer paso se realizará con facilidad" afirmó Sombra mientras los guiaba, Y Discord los seguía desde atrás sin decir nada.

La noche había arribado, era oscuro ya que la luna no brillaba, las estrellas eran las únicas que surcaban por el cielo.

01:00 A.M. AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD DE CANTERLOT…

Lluvia con vientos fuertes, algunos truenos y rayos en la lejanía.

Un carruaje llegaba a la ciudad capital, arreado por dos ponis cubiertos con capas hasta la cabeza sin que se puedan ver sus rostros.

Se detuvieron ante los guardias de la puerta de entrada.

"Alto! Quiénes son?" preguntó un guardia acercándose.

"Servicio de viajes, llevamos a un reconocido comerciante de Trottingham a una reunión importante aquí en Canterlot" dijo uno de los encapuchados.

"¿No creen que es un poco tarde para llegar a estas horas?" preguntó otro guardia sospechando de los viajeros.

"lo sabemos, pero él tiene una reserva para un hotel hoy, además él nos contrató para llegar lo más antes posible este día" argumentó el otro encapuchado.

"De acuerdo. Pueden pasar" dijo el guardia, y los demás les abrieron el paso para que los supuestos viajeros entren.

Luego de pasar adentro el carruaje se detuvo, y una voz de adentro del carruaje les preguntó "Disculpen señores guardias ¿les gustan las estatuas?"

Los guardias se miraron extrañados por tal pregunta y uno respondió "¿por qué hace esa pregunta?"

Y la voz vuelve a hablar "Porque…" sacó una garra por la ventana de la carroza y chasqueando convirtió a los guardias en estatuas de piedra.

Uno de los encapuchados hizo brillar sus patas delanteras con magia, las alzó y las golpeó fuertemente contra el piso haciendo a las estatuas romperse en pedazos.

Y sacándose las mantas que los cubrían Firejudge y Earthquake galoparon rápidamente con dirección al castillo. Y de la carroza salió Discord y Black Lightning que volaron con dirección al balcón del castillo. Y por último salió Sombra.

Otros guardias se acercaron al carruaje sin percatarse de los que salieron antes.

"Alto! Deténgase ¿Quién es usted?" gritó uno guardia, todos estaban armados con sus lanzas apuntando a Sombra.

"Yo…Soy la muerte…" respondió el malvado unicornio, y transformándose en una nube de humo negro se expandió entre todos los guardias y clavándolos al piso con cristales negros les impidió escapar, mientras que esa nube de humo negro ahogaba a los guardias impidiéndoles respirar y sin poder protegerse caían uno por uno sin vida.

Dentro del castillo Luna no podía descansar en su cama, el dolor en su cabeza cada vez empeoraba, así que tambaleándose se dirigió hasta el salón real a acomodarse en su trono, Celestia entró igual.

"No está bien, nada…!" gritó Luna agarrándose la cabeza.

"No puede ser…" dijo Celestia mirándola desde la puerta, temiendo lo peor.

Un guardia rápidamente se acercó a ella.

"Princesa, estamos siendo atacados, presumimos que es Sombra, el que está atacándonos a la entrada del castillo, y otros…" el guardia se quedó paralizado, algo le llegó a la cabeza y cayó al piso inerte, Celestia se dio la vuelta, y detrás del cuerpo muerto un unicornio azul oscuro con melena café y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo "el fin de su reino ha empezado" dijo con una mirada sádica.

"No si yo lo impido" dijo Celestia atacándolo con su magia y botándolo lejos contra una pared y fue tanta la fuerza que derribó la pared con Firejudge. "Luna…" recordó Celestia y observó atrás y ya no se encontraba su hermana…

EN PONYVILLE…

Forest se despierta, otra pesadilla, algo que le estaba pasando los últimos días, no había razón, se había instalado en el granero en una cama de paja desde que trabajaba con los Apple. Llovía fuertemente y un trueno sonó.

"Qué raro…" se decía recordando el sueño.

La puerta del granero se abre, entra la perrita mascota de Applejack, Winona bastante asustada, que se acerca rápidamente cerca de el.

"¿Qué pasa Winona?" dijo el unicornio al ver a la mascota así

"Esto no es bueno…" se dijo a sí mismo.

Forest se levanta rápidamente y se dirige a la casa de Applejack, entra y toca la puerta del cuarto de la poni naranja.

"Si? Que pasa?" abre la puerta Applejack algo despeinada.

"Tenemos que ir a Ponyville" le dijo el unicornio algo empapado a su compañera de trabajo.

"¿A estas horas? Debes estar loco" dijo Applejack soñolienta

"Es urgente, por favor"

"¿Pero qué quieres hacer allá? ¿Y porque a mí?"

"Te lo diré allá, ahora sujétate a mí"

"De acuerdo" Y la poni obrera se aferró a Forest que cargando su magia hizo que ambos se transportaran hasta la puerta de la biblioteca, la cual extrañamente tenía las luces encendidas.

Entraron adentro y allí estaba Twilight leyendo un libro.

"Applejack? Forest? Que hacen aquí?"

"No hay tiempo para explicar, la hora llegó" dijo Forest a la bibliotecaria.

"Hora de qué?" preguntó Twilight confundida

"Tenemos que traer a las demás rápido" volvió a decir el unicornio gris "Tengo una idea" dicho esto Forest hizo brillar su cuerno y ponía mucho empeño en un hechizo, y de la nada apareció Fluttershy delante de ellos aún durmiendo, la cual se despertó por las luces encendidas.

"Qué? Como llegue aquí? Soy sonámbula?" dijo ella asustada

Forest siguió con su hechizo e hizo lo mismo con Rarity, la cual se quitó sus tapaojos para dormir y verlos a todos.

"Seré sincera, no me esperaba esto" dijo la unicornio modista al ver este raro suceso.

Siguió Rainbow Dash, la cual apareció abrazada de un peluche de con traje wonderbolt, se levantó.

"Qué hago aquí?" todos observaron su peluche, ella lo notó y lo lanzó "No sé cómo esto llegó hasta mis cascos"

Luego llegó Pinkie que apareció con un gorro de fiestas y serpentina gritando de felicidad "SIIII! Una pijamada!"

Finalmente Forest cansado por la labor en el hechizo, tomó aire y empezó a contar su historia. Las que recién se enteraban de la historia no le creían.

"Forest, deja de jugar, este no es un momento para chistes, tengo que cumplir un estricto horario de siesta" dijo Rarity.

"Sí, ¿qué te hace creer que eres del pasado y esas cosas?" dijo Rainbow.

"Yo le creo…" dijo la pegaso amarilla en un tono bajo.

"Es cierto, él habla con la verdad" aseguró Twilight.

"Lo que importa es que ahora tenemos que llegar a Canterlot lo más antes posible, los soldados oscuros arribaron allá ahora" dijo Forest.

Twilight agarró el bolso de Forest y se lo entregó.

"Lista?" dijo Forest acomodándose su bolso.

"Espera" respondió la unicornio púrpura y subió rápidamente hasta su alcoba a percatarse que Spike seguía durmiendo, lo tapó bien con una manta y volvió a bajar "Ahora sí"

Y ambos cargaron su magia para hacer la transportación de todos hasta Centerlot.

DE VUELTA A CANTERLOT,,,

Earthquake estaba buscando por los pasillos del castillo, el cuarto donde estaban los elementos de la armonía, a pesar de la oscuridad, y frente a él por una ventana entraron Discord y Black Lightning.

"Ayuden a buscar los elementos, están cerca de aquí" mandó el unicornio guindo.

"Y qué pasa con Nightmare Moon?" preguntó Discord.

"No te preocupes, ella ya se ha levantado…"

Y galoparon todos hasta un cuarto custodiado por 9 guardias reales, los cuales al ver a los atacantes acercarse apuntaron sus espadas y trataron de defender el cuarto que guardaba los elementos de la armonía, sin embargo un brecha se abrió en el piso haciéndoles caer.

"Gran trabajo Earth" felicitó la Black Lightning a su compañero unicornio y lo alzó para cruzar la abertura en el piso y Discord siguiéndoles.

Entraron al cuarto, y vieron el cofre que contenía los preciados collares, pero de la nada aparecieron las seis amigas portadoras de los elementos enfrente de ellos, y los detuvieron.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" dijo Rainbow con una expresión enojada.

"Cambio de planes, muchachos" dijo la pegaso blanca sin responder la pregunta.

"De acuerdo, luego te vemos" dijo Earthquake y Discord desapareció junto a el unicornio guindo.

Fluttershy trató de reconocer al draconecus violeta oscuro con ojos negros antes que se vaya "Ese era…¿Discord?" preguntó. Era cierto.

De repente la pegaso blanca voló sobre todas y logró agarrar el cofre con los elementos, y salió por la ventana.

"Oh no, no escaparás!" dijo Rainbow y la siguió.

La demás pronto notaron una niebla azul marino.

"No sé ustedes, pero ya ví esto antes" dijo Applejack

"Pero no podría ser Nightmare Moon ¿verdad Twilight?" Preguntó Rarity tratando de despejar esa niebla con un abanico

"No lo sé chicas" respondió la unicornio bibliotecaria

"Sí, mi pinkie sentido me dice que algo-o-o-o-o que no esperamos pasará-a-a-a-" dijo Pinkie vibrando por su raro sentido.

Mientras tanto Rainbow Dash perseguía a Black Lightning por los aires, ambas iban a gran velocidad, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia y viento, sin embargo la pegaso celeste casi estaba logrando alcanzar a la otra.

Black Lightning percatándose del hecho "Vaya, un reto de velocidad, atrévete a alcanzarme" y dicho esto la pegaso de melena negra también aumentó la velocidad aún más rápido dejando una estela oscura, y detrás Rainbow dejando su estela color arcoíris

A pesar de que la noche era más oscura que de costumbre por el hecho de que la luna no brillaba, el blanco pelaje de Black Lightning la delataba e impedía que Rainbow la perdiera de vista. Pero a pesar de eso, la pegaso blanca se alejaba rápidamente.

Rainbow se decía "Vamos Rainbow, salva el día" y aumentó más su velocidad de vuelo, Black Lightning al ver lo que iba a pasar, también siguió aumentando la velocidad aún más rápido, pero de pronto, una explosión multicolor detrás de ella, y acercándose peligrosamente a la pegaso blanca, Rainbow que ya había desencadenado su super rain-plosión sónica.

"Un poco más…" decía Rainbow a punto de poder agarrarla.

"Bon Voyaje" dijo Black Lightning y desapareció por arte de magia.

Rainbow Dash se detuvo, de repente, "QUÉ?! Dónde está?!" se decía mirando a su alrededor, pero no había nada, Black Lightning había escapado con los Elementos de la Armonía.

De regreso al castillo, se levanta de la pared destruida Firejudge, y frente a él Celestia

"Dónde está mi hermana?" preguntó la princesa en un tono serio.

"Durmiendo una siesta eterna… y tú le sigues" respondió el unicornio azul oscuro y en un rápido ataque de magia negra derribó a Celestia dejándola en el piso inconsciente.

"Y ahora el golpe final…" dijo él acercándose a la alicornio y cargando su cuerno con magia para asesinar a la gobernante, hasta que otro ataque color rojo lo derribó, se levantó y se volteó a ver y era Forest preparado para lanzar otro ataque. "Debí haberte matado antes…" le dijo.

"Con que tú? No he acabado contigo, morirás en este preciso momento"

Y detrás de Forest llegaron las cincos amigas.

"Eso está por verse" dijo el unicornio sacando de su bolso el Aro de la Justicia que brillaba por la cercanía de una alicornio. Forest cargó su magia y la enfocó en el aro y un rayo de color azul se desprendió del aro con dirección a Firejudge, pero antes de que le llegara, Sombra aparece delante de él y detiene el ataque con su magia, él tenía puesto el Amuleto del Alicornio.

El choque de poderes era fuerte que rompió todos los vidrios del castillo. Y una explosión. Sólo quedó Forest tendido en el suelo al lado del Aro de la Justicia, y donde estaban los malvados, solo una nube de humo que rápidamente de disipó.

"Forest!" todas dijeron, y la princesa Celestia, que ya había vuelto en sí, se acercó, al igual que las demás. Llegó también Rainbow bastante mojada por la lluvia trayendo las malas noticias "Se llevaron los Elementos…" dijo en un tono triste.

El unicornio gris tenía los ojos cerrados, y apenas trataba de levantarse.

"Forest, estás bie-e-e-e-e-en? Quieres un pasteli-i-i-i-i-illo? Algo-o-o-o?" dijo Pinkie temblando, estaba preocupada, al igual que las demás.

"Tranquila, estoy bien…" dijo el unicornio aún con los ojos cerrados, tratando de levantarse con la ayuda de Applejack y Fluttershy.

De la nada delante de todos, la niebla azul marino se reúne y aparece la yegua de la noche, Nightmare Moon.

"Echaba de menos volver a tomar posesión de este cuerpo, Celestia" dijo la alicornio enemiga de la luz.

"No puede ser, los Elementos la destruyeron ¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó Rarity.

"Yo no fui destruida, sino aprisionada dentro de Luna, ¿no es así Celestia?" volvió a hablar Nightmare Moon "Y ahora que no poseen los elementos para aprisionarme de nuevo, traeré la oscuridad eterna, pero no sola, sino porque Spectro también tendrá parte en esto"

Celestia y las seis amigas solo la observaron, no tenía la posibilidad de hacer nada sin los elementos.

"Pero ¿Cómo volviste?" preguntó Twilight.

"Las auras oscuras se condensaron esta noche de luna nueva, la presencia de los guerreros de las tinieblas ayudaron a liberarme de mi prisión, ahora verán dentro de poco la noche eterna" Y con una risa malévola, Nightmare Moon volvió a transformarse en niebla y salir por una ventana.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Lágrimas caían de los ojos de Twilight.

Sin los Elementos…

Discord, Sombra y Nightmare Moon aliados…

Un nuevo mundo de caos y oscuridad aproximándose…

Tal vez…la Magia de la Amistad ha llegado a su fin…

CONTINUARÁ…?

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Si te gustó, comenta y esas cosas.**


	10. Inicia la búsqueda

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 10**

'**Inicia la búsqueda'**

Los guerreros de las tinieblas lograron su objetivo, se llevaron los elementos.

"Twilight, ¿porque lloras?" preguntó Applejack al ver a su amiga.

"no podemos enfrentarnos al poder maligno sin los elementos… no podemos derrotarlos, ocurrirá lo mismo que en Amaszonas y Antartic Kingdom, nuestras familias, amigos, Ponyville…" dijo Twilight con tristeza.

"No si ellos tampoco los tienen. Tengo una idea" dijo Forest aún con los ojos cerrados. Y cargó su magia, que ya era de un color naranja, con fuerza, incluso salían chispas de su cuerno.

DENTRO EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

La lluvia había cesado, poco viento frío, y las nubes oscuras se disipaban poco a poco.

Dentro la cueva refugio de los soldados el portal ya no estaba oculto, más bien brillaba, y no era necesaria una fogata. Discord descansando usando una roca como almohada, y Black Lightning secando su melena mojada.

"Hemos terminado la primera fase del plan con éxito" dijo Earthquake sosteniendo con su magia el cofre con los elementos.

"Tú no tuviste que volar rápidamente con un cofre pesado, hasta me duelen las alas, de no ser por Discord, tal vez esa Rainbow Dash me pudo haber alcanzado" dijo Black Lightning estirando sus blancas alas.

Apareció Sombra con algunos rasguños.

"Todo fue un éxito…" dijo Sombra sacándose el Amuleto del Alicornio.

"Y Nightmare Moon?" preguntó Discord aún recostado.

"Es un espíritu libre, sabrá qué hacer en el momento determinado" respondió el unicornio guindo.

De pronto una estela de magia color naranja envuelve el cofre que contiene los elementos, se abre y los elementos salen despedidos afuera de la cueva y se elevan al cielo.

"Se nos escapan!" gritó la pegaso blanca y todos salen para ver a los elementos elevarse, entonces Sombra lanza un hechizo y separa los elementos en seis distintas direcciones brillando como estrellas fugaces.

"QUÉ ACABAS DE HACER?!" dijo Earthquake regañando a Sombra.

"No había opción, si ellas tomaban los elementos de vuelta, tal vez no tendríamos como enfrentarlas, no se preocupen, yo sé dónde llegarán esos elementos, solo tenemos que ir en busca de ellos"

"Otra vez?" dijo la pegaso refunfuñando.

"Ese infeliz nos hace las cosas más difíciles, pero seguiremos su teatro" dijo Sombra

"Me parece que sí Lightie" respondió Earthquake.

"Entonces creo que ya no necesitamos de tus servicios Discord" dijo Sombra

"De qué hablan?" preguntó el draconecus violeta.

"Lo verás…" dijo Sombra y cargando magia en su cuerno, el cuerpo de Discord se tornó de a poco en piedra, hasta dejarlo nuevamente aprisionado "Nos haces lo honores?" preguntó a Earthquake que alzando sus patas delanteras y golpeándolas nuevamente hasta el suelo provocando un pequeño temblor en la tierra, suficiente para destruir la estatua de Discord.

"Por qué eso?" preguntó Black Lightning al ver la escena.

"Alguien como Discord no es de fiar…" dijo el unicornio guindo.

"Mejor vámonos, necesitamos de los elementos unidos para terminar de abrir el portal, si se separan el tiempo de apertura se prolonga, así que vamos" mandó el Sombra y todos salieron galopando fuera del bosque Everfree con dirección al este, guiados por Sombra.

DE VUELTA A CANTERLOT…

"No puede ser…" dijo Forest terminando su hechizo.

"Que no puede ser?" preguntó Rarity.

"Mi hechizo no funcionó por completo" dijo el unicornio gris aun con los ojos cerrados. "Se supone que ya deberían venir los elementos aquí, pero algo lo obstruyó… Hay algo afuera?"

Rainbow se asomó a una ventana rota para observar afuera y notó seis luces alejándose "Hay algo como seis estrellas fugaces" dijo la pegaso celeste.

"Son los elementos! Hay que traerlos! Rápido!" mandó Forest, y Rainbow salió rápidamente del castillo volando a traerlos.

"Forest, ¿No puedes abrir los ojos?" preguntó Fluttershy

"No puedo…" dijo el unicornio.

Celestia se acercó a él y usando su magia acercó su cuerno a la frente del unicornio gris "No debiste haber usado el Aro de la Justicia, su poder solo se reserva para los alicornios, Forest Heart" dijo Celestia.

Y abriendo sus ojos finalmente todas se quedaron mirándolo.

Y lo primero que vió fue la expresión de sorpresa de todas "Qué. ¿me sucedió algo?" preguntó Forest

"Tus ojos…" dijo Applejack

"Ya no son azules…" dijo Twilight.

"Qué?! Qué color son?" preguntó asustado él

"Son de color…rojo" dijo Pinkie apuntando al aro en el piso. Luego se acercó y lo miró detenidamente "mmm… te queda bien"

"Un color así va bien con tu tono, créeme" dijo Rarity mirándolo.

"¿A qué se debe esto princesa?" preguntó Twilight

"No tengo una respuesta clara, algo parecido pasó cuando usé los elementos de la armonía yo sola contra Nightmare Moon hace mil años, en un principio mi melena era de un rosa claro, pero luego de usarlos, se tornó de los colores que ven, tal vez sea un efecto secundario" dijo Celestia mostrando su larga melena.

"Eso no es algo para preocuparse, ¿verdad princesa?" preguntó Forest

"No lo creo" respondió la alicornio.

Rainbow Dash volvió con sólo dos elementos, el de honestidad y lealtad.

"No pude traer los demás, se alejaban rápido, y era difícil agarrarlos" dijo Rainbow aterrizando y entregando los elementos a la princesa.

"La única opción es salir a buscar los Elementos de la armonía, pero por dónde empezamos?" dijo Twilight.

"antes puse un hechizo en los elementos en caso de que Discord los vuelva a tomar, conozco que los demás restantes van con dirección a los 4 vientos, mandaré una carta a Hotsky y Seaway para que emprendan la búsqueda en sus respectivos reinos, pero ustedes deberán ir a los otros lugares, Amaszonas y Antartic Kingdom, o al menos el lugar donde estuvieron esos reinos…" dijo Celestia.

"Pero princesa, si esos malvados vuelven a atacar?. No podemos dejarla sola!" dijo Rainbow.

"Podré hacerles frente, pero seguro igualmente deben estar buscándolos, lo más importante es que ustedes encuentren los elementos antes que ellos…" Celestia sintió algo. "Tienen que hacerlo rápido…" La princesa observó los dos collares y presenció lo que más temía.

"Los elementos han sido contaminados…" mostró a todos que las diademas se estaban quebrando y tornándose oscuras.

Forest se acercó para ver los dos elementos "Me temo que antes que yo tratara de recuperar los Elementos algún pony lanzó otro hechizo para separarlos, pero de paso los contaminó con su magia oscura… será difícil limpiarlos pero…" Forest dijo y se acercó a alzar el Aro de la justicia y entregándolo a la princesa. "Princesa, ahora que este poder está limpio, creo que usted puede hacer uso de él"

"Yo no lo haré. Sino la alicornio a la que se le fue entregado…" dijo ella tomando el aro y ubicándolo junto a los dos elementos, y haciéndolos desaparecer "Yo me aseguraré de que nadie lo tome hasta que la princesa Astral y Icesnow regresen"

"Regresen?" dijo Fluttershy confundida.

"Algún poni volverá?, hay que preparar una fiesta de retorno!" dijo Pinkie alegre

"Habrá tiempo luego para una fiesta, la cuestión ahora es encontrar los elementos restantes" dijo Applejack

"Entonces que esperamos? Una invitación?" dijo Rainbow

"Uhhh! yo debo tener una por aquí" dijo Pinkie sacando un bolso celeste de la nada y buscando dentro.

"tenemos que ir ya" dijo Twilight y las demás la seguían

"Primero, vayan a sus casas a tomar provisiones, porque el viaje será largo"

Y la princesa mandó a las ponis a sus casas, quedándose con Forest a solas.

"Princesa, usted sabe que sucedería si Nightmare Moon o algún malvado lograra tener Los Elementos"

"mientras Twilight y sus amigas estén con vida, los elementos no pueden ser usados por ningún poni, por lo tanto tú debes ir a acompañarlas"

"Lo haré princesa, con su permiso." Dijo y dándose la vuelta sonrió.

Y Forest salió a juntarse con las seis y con Twilight nuevamente usaron la magia para transportarlos hasta Ponyville.

"Espera Twilight, creo que no podré ayudarte esta vez, estoy bastante cansado" dijo Forest.

"Es un hechizo difícil… sola no lo podré hacer"

Un pegaso con armadura color platino se acerca.

"Disculpen, soy el Comandante Steel Wings, mis soldados las pueden llevar en una carroza rápidamente" dijo el pegaso de color amarillo con melena azul y ojos color plomo.

"Creo que esa es la opción ahora" dijo Applejack, todas asintieron, y siguieron al comandante hasta afueras del castillo y allí una carroza con dos pegasos que los llevarían de vuelta a Ponyville.

Celestia, quedando sola de nuevo, con un hechizo hizo reconstruir las paredes derrumbadas y vidrios rotos y dejar el castillo como si nada hubiese pasado, luego fue a bajar la luna y traer el sol porque pronto amanecería, ya sin la compañía de su hermana.

Suspirando de tristeza, fué de vuelta a su trono y a su lado el espacio vacío que ocupaba su hermana. Y unas lágrimas caían del rostro de la princesa ya que volvió a perder a Luna, hasta que alguien entró en el salón real, ella se limpió las lágrimas, y observó que era uno de los tres generales del ejército.

"Princesa Celestia, Comandante Steel Wings reportándose, traigo el reporte del ataque que sufrimos" dijo el pegaso con armadura color platino.

"En voz alta" dijo la princesa

"Las bajas que se han registrado son 549 a causa de Sombra, 1532 resultaron heridos, según el reporte médico forense, todos fueron envenenados por algún conjuro mágico, otros convertidos en piedra, el escuadrón que mayores daños sufrió fue el de los unicornios"

"Cúantos quedan en total?" preguntó la alicornio blanca.

"quedan 442 pegasos hábiles, 29 unicornios disponibles y 675 ponis terrestres"

"…" Celestia quedó pensativa.

"Además el Príncipe Shining Armor ya se enteró del hecho y hace la petición de venir a revisar el estado de las tropas y tomar el mando, debido a que ya no podemos contar con la presencia de mi camarada el Capitán Magic Shield"

"Manda una carta al príncipe Shining Armor negando la petición, dígale que más bien tenga preparado al ejercito de ponis de cristal en caso de otro ataque, y que su labor se centre en el Imperio de Cristal y proteger el Corazón"

"Son sus órdenes princesa. Una cosa más, un último reporte del escuadrón A-5 encontrado el centro del portal en el bosque Everfree, se procede a buscar a los responsables, los cuales fueron los que atacaron el castillo, pero siguen fugitivos, solo se encontró pedazos de una estatua, que presumimos, es Discord" reportó Steel Wings.

Celestia quedó pensativa un momento "…Tráeme las coordenadas del sitio exacto donde se encuentra el portal"

"Aquí las tengo princesa" dijo el pegaso armado y le entregó una hoja

"Gracias, puedes retírate"

"A sus órdenes princesa" dijo el pegaso y salió de la presencia de Celestia

EN PONYVILLE…

Ya todas habían vuelto a casa y a prepararse para el viaje de búsqueda, y reunieron de vuelta en la biblioteca.

"Y ahora como empezaremos el viaje?" dijo Applejack.

"La única opción será separarnos en dos grupos, así lo haremos más rápido" dijo Twlight

Forest fue el último en llegar a la biblioteca.

"Iré con ustedes, tengo un plan" dijo entrando.

"Yo también iré Twi" dijo el dragoncito bajando por las gradas, recién se había levantado.

"No Spikey Wikey, es muy peligroso" le dijo Rarity

"En realidad creo que será mejor si él va también" sugirió el unicornio gris.

"Claro, él puede enviar una carta a la princesa en caso de que suceda algo" dijo Twilight.

Todas estaban de acuerdo

"Forest, estábamos pensando en separarnos en dos grupos" le dijo Fluttershy.

"YO! YO! YO! Yo elegiré los equipos" Dijo Pinkie "Equipo Rojo y Equipo Azul, Rainbow, Rarity, Twilight y Spike harán el equipo rojo; Fluttershy, Applejack, Forest y yo seremos el azul SERÁ GENIAL! Les daré poleras a cada uno con el color de su equipo, ustedes usaran pelucas rubias y mi equipo bigotes…" decía rápidamente hasta que Applejack le tapó la boca.

"Tranquila Pinkie, organicémonos bien" le dijo la pony naranja

"La verdad creo que su organización está bien" dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.

"¿entonces usaremos bigotes?" dijo Pinkie "todos saben que un bigote hace las cosas más geniales" dijo acomodándose uno.

"Twilight, ¿Puedo ir en el equipo de Pinkie?" le dijo Spike a la unicornio.

"Lo dices solo por el bigote ¿verdad?" le dijo Twilight.

"Ahhh… no" respondió Spike. "Iré a alistarme" dijo el dragón a prepararse para el viaje y bajar rápidamente solo una pequeña mochila y una bufanda.

"El punto es, quienes se dirigirán a Antartic Kingdom y quienes a Amaszonas." Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Ustedes deben saber algún hechizo para hallar gemas" dijo el unicornio gris a Twilight y a Rarity. "Así encontraran el elemento fácilmente en las tierras antárticas"

"Y ustedes iran a ese lugar peligroso con toda esa…naturaleza?" dijo Rarity.

"No te preocupes, conozco ese lugar, podré guiarlas sin problema" dijo Forest.

"Entonces vamos!" dijo Rainbow volando fuera y la siguieron.

Las seis amigas llegaron a la estación de trenes. El primer tren iba con destino al Imperio de Cristal, para arribar, luego otro tren que se dirigiría a otras comunidades más lejanas, luego tendrían que seguir el camino a pata.

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow y Spike abordaron el tren y partieron, los demás se quedaron y se despidieron.

"Y ahora que?" preguntó Applejack

"La forma más fácil de llegar hasta allí es seguir el camino desde Trottingham, pero el tiempo que uno se tarda en llegar allá es largo, tendríamos que tomar el río del bosque Everfree, siguiendo el sentido en el que viajan los dragones en su migración" dijo Forest

"Dragones?!" dijo Fluttershy casi gritando del susto.

"No te preocupes terroncito de azúcar, esa migración no pasará hasta dentro de otra generación, no volverán hasta dentro de un largo tiempo" le dijo Applejack

"Ademas yo me puedo encargar de cualquier dragón soy muy poderoso" dijo él jactándose.

Las demás solo vieron ese raro comportamiento.

"tranquilízate Fluttershy, los dragones podrían llegar a ser más amigables si tratamos de darles un pastel de gemas, tengo preparado uno por si acaso" dijo Pinkie cambiando de tema y sacando un gran pastel de su bolso de viaje.

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor" dijo Fluttershy temblando.

"Vamos, podremos hacerlo" dijo Applejack.

"Entonces síganme" dijo Forest

Entonces las tres amigas y Forest fueron camino al bosque con dirección al río.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL…

Cadence se encontraba en su trono pensativa, Shining Armor entra al salón y se acerca a su esposa-

"Cariño, la princesa Celestia aún no acepta mi petición de ir a Canterlot"

"Ya no insistas, ella tiene razón, debemos tener preparado al imperio en contra de cualquier ataque y mantener preparado al ejército en forma para cualquier cosa"

"No puedo creer que Sombra haya vuelto… también…"

"Que?"

"No es nada cariño"

"Dimelo, me ocultas algo?"

"Es que Sombra no dué el único que volvió, sino también Nightmare Moon"

"No puede ser. Te dije que algo andaba mal"

"Tenías razón, pero ahora el deber es proteger el imperio"

"Si, hay algo más de lo que tenga que enterarme?"

"Pues tampoco es bueno… los Elementos de la Armonía han sido contaminados y dispersos"

"…"

"Twilight y sus amigas se embarcaron en una búsqueda para hallarlos"

"…"

"Cadence? Estas bien?

"…"

Sombra tenía gran poder, si él lograba obtener los Elementos, entonces lograría realizar con Equestria lo mismo que antes hizo con su imperio…

EN CANTERLOT…

Un guardia entró rápidamente al salón real.

"Princesa noticias del reino de Arabia Equina, hace tres horas, han sido atacados un último informe indica que los mismos que atacaron Canterlot, de alguna manera lograron llegar allá, el príncipe Hotsky ha desparecido pero ha logrado enviar la Joya de la Virtud aquí rápido por un último escuadrón. El estado de los ponis allá es crítico, una especie de plaga se ha propagado y han muerto miles a causa de ellos, podemos decir que ha caído el Reino de Arabia Equina"

Celestia pensó "cómo aquellos malvados guerreros que pueden doblegar un reino tan fácilmente, tenían la necesidad de abrir un portal dimensional antes?"

Claro, Amaszonas tenía unicornios de alto nivel, Antartic Kingdom poseía hechicería avanzada… Eso era, esa era la razón, por eso no se hallaba rastro de vida o cadáveres.

Era un reclutamiento.

Se llevaba cautivos a los ponis dominados y los reclutaba para su ejército. Cómo no se dio cuenta?

Otro guardia entró rápidamente al igual que el primero "Atlantis ha sido atacada, hace poco, una epidemia está atacando a los ponis acuáticos que están muriendo a causa de eso, también la princesa Seaway ha desaparecido y su objeto protector está siendo traido a Equestria, se presume son los mismos que atacaron aquí, esa epidemia es la misma que sufren nuestros soldados ahora"

Dos reinos cayeron en un solo día, pero también desaparecieron sus monarcas, solo indicaba una cosa.

Celestia recuerda la petición que ya hizo "ya encontraron al doctor Whooves y a Colgate?" preguntó la princesa alicornio.

"Aún no, seguimos buscando, pero no hay rastro de ellos" respondió otro guardia.

Tenía sentido, Chronos se los habría llevado para que no se encuentren en peligro, al igual que hicieron los Ancestros al llevarse a Seaway y a Hotsky.

Y ahora ¿Cómo se comunicaría con los Ancestros?

EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Forest habían encontrado el río, solo era seguir su curso, hasta que vieron salir a un dragón acuático de color púrpura y un interesante peinado de su cabellera naranja.

"Hola chicas, les gusta mi melena y mi nuevo bigote, debo agradecerle a su amiga Rarity, soy una sensación de belleza entre mis amigos" dijo el monstruo marino que ya las conoció antes.

Las tres saludaron, y le presentaron a Forest. Entonces dijeron que deseaban salir hasta el otro lado del bosque para llegar a Trottingham así que el dragón acuático ofreció su lomo para llevarlas por el río, eso acortaría más el tiempo, todos aceptaron y rápidamente llegaron a tierra y a pocos minutos de caminata llegaron a Trottingham.

EN LAS AFUERAS DE LO QUE QUEDÓ REINO ATLANTIS…

El antes imponente reino establecido en el mar se encontraba rodeado de niebla de color rojo sangre, dentro del reino fortificado, calles vacías, ciudades fantasmas, solo los cuerpos inertes de sus habitantes en sus casa y algunos en la calles. Y en la orilla de una playa los cuatro guerreros observando el panorama.

"Hemos acabado con estos reinos, y como veo, esas chicas buscaran los elementos por nosotros, ahora a liberar a las criaturas del tártaro… y luego queda esperar…" decía Sombra sacándose el amuleto del alicornio.

Sombra, Earthquake y Black Lightning sonreían.

Su objetivo estaba por cumplirse.

Sin embargo…

El tiempo es vital para ambos bandos.

Una esperanza sigue viva para las seis amigas que van por los Elementos.

Tal vez aún puedan superar el ataque inminente…

Tal vez…

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, tengo 5 razones para eso:**

**Primero, tenía una exposición de biología que valía la mitad de la nota trimestral. Segundo, estoy trabajando en un fic con la ayuda de una amiga (que también es bronie), pronto lo subiré. Tercero, he tenido falta de ideas, por lo que creo que este capítulo creo que no lo hice con el 100% de mi capacidad, lo siento si decepcioné. Cuarto, he estado debatiendo conmigo mismo si continuar con este fic, dejarlo así, o simplemente comenzar otro que le continúe, aún estoy indeciso. Quinto, tuve que llevar mi computadora a hacerle mantenimiento, así que ahora escribo desde la laptop de mi amiga, en su casa (la laptop de mi papá no funciona)T-T**

**Eso es todo.**


	11. Algo anda mal

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 11**

'**Algo anda mal…'**

"¿D-Dónde estoy?" se pregunta Forest levantándose en una cueva oscura.

Observa a todos lados, pero no había mucha luz, entonces usó su magia e hizo brillar su cuerno como una linterna.

"¿Qué lugar es este?" se pregunta siguiendo el camino de la cueva oscura.

Varios minutos caminando, pero no encontraba la salida.

Se puso a pensar. "¿Cómo llegué aquí? Estaba usando el poder del Aro de la Justicia, pero…" recordó al otro unicornio que apareció de la nada para proteger a Firejudge del ataque que él lanzó.

"No es posible…todas están en peligro! Pero cómo salgo de aquí rápido? Piensa Forest, piensa…"

Un viento se hace presente. Él se dio la vuelta.

"Veo que no eres más que un inepto, nadie sale de aquí, esta será tu morada eterna… Oh espera, no eres eterno como yo, así que morirás aquí, no pienses que yo te mataré, eso es algo que no me importa, al contrario si te matara, te haría un favor" dijo otro unicornio color negro acercándose a Forest y haciéndose notar por la luz, y tenía ojos color rojo, una larga melena y barba de color naranja, con una cutie mark de una roca envuelta en fuego azul. A simple vista parecía joven.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Forest.

"Mi nombre es Firestone, hermano de Firejudge, que creo que ya lo conociste" dijo el unicornio negro.

El solo escuchar el nombre de Firejudge enfureció al corcel gris que se abalanzó sobre el otro y agarrándolo contra el piso y con una mirada furiosa le dijo "Dime dónde está él. Ahora!"

"Crees que si lo supiera aún estaría aquí?" dijo tranquilamente Firestone.

"Entonces dime ¿Tienes algo que ver con los guerreros de las tinieblas?" preguntó Forest.

"Yo era uno de los ellos que fueron enviados a este reino, pero como traté de sabotear el plan, me exiliaron aquí"

"¿Tienes información de los anteriores ataques a los otros reinos?" dijo Forest levantándose y ayudando a Firestone a levantarse.

"Ahhh… eso, sin no mal recuerdo uno se llamaba Amaszonas y el otro Antartic… sé algo, se han reclutado varios unicornios y hechiceros poderosos de allí, nada más"

"¿Reclutados?"

"se los llevaron a ese portal y desaparecieron, solo sé la historia, no participé en ello porque estaba en entrenamiento aquella vez"

"Tienes que saber algo." dijo Forest

"De ahora tengo conocimiento de muchas cosas, pero de antes solo recuerdo cuando Sombra se dio a conocer y dominó el Imperio de Cristal, a él si lo perdonaron por salirse del protocolo, pero a mí no. Es tan injusto"

"¿Qué sabes de Spectro?, dime"

"El rey… su objetivo es más allá de dominar Equestria, si logra obtener los elementos de la armonía entonces todo el universo está en peligro, con poderes supremos como esos, puede hacer frente a los dioses o como los llaman ancestros"

"Pero, si tú eras un guerrero de ellos ¿qué hiciste para acabar aquí?"

"Rompí el protocolo, descubrí que el plan de Spectro tenía varias falencias, desde la apertura de un portal dimensional en un lugar muy visible, hasta el mismo uso del amuleto del Alicornio, no quise hacerme responsable de nada, entonces hice una broma a mis compañeros empeñando el Amuleto del Alicornio del rey en una tienda, y con lo que gané, traté de vivir una vida nueva en este reino, pero como el rey se enteró, mandó que me metieran aquí, desde allí traté más de mil formas de salir hasta rendirme"

"¿Que es este lugar?"

"Estamos dentro de un volcán apagado, bastante alejado, en un lugar alejado de Equestria y protegido con un fuerte hechizo oscuro de duración eterna, si tratas de salir solo encontraras más caminos y te confundirás, derribar las paredes es inútil, todo, no hay manera de salir…"

"Pero ¿qué me trajo hasta aquí?"

"Sombra fue el que me aprisionó aquí, supongo que hizo lo mismo contigo… " Firestone cerró los ojos "y ahora se encuentra en las puertas del tártaro, junto a Earthquake y Black Lightning"

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?"

"Con el tiempo aquí, desarrollé un cierto nivel de omnisciencia, sé todo lo que sucede desde aquí, por esa razón no entré en demencia al vivir aquí solo"

"¿Dónde está Firejudge?"

"Déjame ver" cierra nuevamente los ojos "Se encuentra con una pegaso amarilla y otras dos ponys una naranja y otra naranja yendo con dirección a una ciudad, al parecer se está haciendo pasar por ti… muy mal"

"Oh No…"

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TREN HACIA EL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL…

El clima era nevado en las afueras del tren que avanzaba velozmente, faltaban cinco minutos y llegarían a arribar al Imperio.

En un vagón del tren Rarity revisando su gran maleta de equipaje para percatarse que no se olvidó de nada, Twilight pensando que vendría luego de encontrar el elemento perdido en las tierras antárticas, Rainbow observando el panorama nevado desde la ventana y Spike durmiendo una siesta corta.

"Qué bueno que traje esta bonita chalina rosada, en ese frío me veré abrigada y hermosa" dijo Rarity sacando de su maleta la chalina y colocársela.

"Más bien deberías prepararte para encontrar ese elemento, practicar tu magia, o qué se yo" le dijo Rainbow sin dejar de observar por la ventana

"Solo tienes envidia, no te preocupes, cualquier yegua se sentiría así viendo lo que yo tengo" decía Rarity.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" dijo Rainbow en tono desafiante volteándose hacia la unicornio blanca.

"No peleen chicas, el destino de Equestria está en nuestros cascos, hay que permanecer unidas" reprendió Twilight el comportamiento de sus amigas.

"Lo sentimos" dijeron las dos cabizbajas a una sola voz.

El Maquinista del tren grita "Imperio de Cristal! Ya llegamos!" y se detiene el tren. Todas bajan y esperan en la estación de trenes.

En la estación, las tres amigas y Spike, van a revisar cuando saldrá el próximo tren, y sería hasta dentro de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para visitar a Cadence y Shining Armor, así que se dirigieron al castillo, el cual no se encontraba tan brillante como en las anteriores veces que visitaron el Imperio.

Entraron al castillo y encontraron a una Cadence con ojeras y bastante cansada, y a su lado su esposo Shining Armor con una expresión de preocupación.

"Twily, es bueno verte otra vez, me alegra que vinieras" dijo el príncipe al ver a su hermana menor, tratando de sonreír y acercó a abrazar a Twilight.

"Si, es bueno tenerlas aquí, me agrada que hayan venido" dijo Cadence fingiendo una sonrisa, e igual acercarse a ella a saludarla, al igual con Rainbow, Rarity y Spike.

"¿Algo anda mal?" preguntó Twilight al ver a los gobernantes en un estado de ánimo tan triste.

"Nos enteramos del ataque que hubo a Canterlot en la madrugada, también del retorno de Sombra y Nightmare Moon, a causa de ello, los juegos que iban a ser en el imperio se han cancelado hasta nuevo aviso" dijo Cadence.

"QUÉ?! Hice tanto esfuerzo para nada, para que solo se cancelen los juegos?!" dijo Rainbow alterada por la noticia.

"Recuerda Rainbow, todas ayudamos con eso" le dijo Rarity

"Si… pero es injusto" respondió la pegaso celeste.

"Eso no importa, ustedes están en búsqueda de los elementos, eso es lo más importante ahora" dijo la alicornio rosa.

"lo sé, pero no se deben preocupar, ustedes tiene el corazón de cristal, nada puede atacar al imperio" dijo Twilight

"No estoy segura de eso, cuando los ponis de cristal se enteraron del retorno de Sombra, todos entraron en pánico, tuve que encargarme yo misma de calmar a las masas de ponys asustados, con los ponys de cristal en ese estado, es difícil usar el poder del corazón de cristal" dijo Cadence.

"Prométanme que se cuidarán, yo las acompañaría, pero la princesa Celestia me mandó que comande los ejércitos de lo ponis de cristal en caso de que ocurra otro ataque, porque ya han caído los otros dos reinos de Atlantis y Arabia equina" dijo Shining Armor.

"QUÉ?!" dijeron lastres amigas y Spike al enterarse de la noticia.

"No hay tiempo para esperar, hay que encontrar ese elemento ya!" dijo Rainbow.

"Sí, no nos podemos quedar con los brazos cruzados" dijo Spike

"Yo puedo hacer adelantar la salida del siguiente tren, solo vayan allá y esperen" dijo Cadence

"De acuerdo" dijeron todas.

Y se despidieron de los gobernantes del imperio, luego se dirigieron a la estación de trenes nuevamente.

Una voz fuerte se escuchó "TREN HASTA NORDIC VILLAGE SALE EN 5 MINUTOS! TOOODOS A BORDO!"

Y supieron que ese era el tren que esperaban, subieron y viajaron por 3 horas, el viaje se hizo largo.

Eran las dos de la tarde, tenían hambre, así que una vez que llegaron a Nordic Village, un lugar con ambiente frío, fueron a un restaurante cerca de la estación y almorzaron rápidamente.

Ese era el lugar más alejado, las vías del tren solo llegaban hasta allí, tendrían que seguir el camino a pata, a pesar de que el viento era frío y la condición climática no era de las mejores, porque esos lugares el sol estaba cubierto por nubes y neblina. Encontraron el camino con dirección al norte y que al parecer ya no había sido transitado mucho por lo ponys.

"Más nos vale encontrar un lugar donde descansar en caso de que no lleguemos allá rápido" dijo Twilight empezando a seguir el camino, y con Spike cabalgado en su lomo, y abrigándolo con una chalina que sacó del bolso que llevaba.

"Estás en lo cierto, no pasaré la noche al aire libre" argumentó Rarity

"Lo dices por el frío ¿verdad?" dijo Rainbow.

"…Claro, y también por el hecho de ensuciar mi recién acicalado pelaje"

"Por más que te ensucies un poquito, igual seguirías viéndote hermosa, Rarity" le dijo Spike

"Lo sé Spikey Wikey, pero no quiero correr riesgos"

"Entonces apresurémonos" dijo Twilight.

Y todas siguieron el camino.

El sol nublado por las nubes, un camino casi empapado de nieve no era el ambiente propicio para ir galopando, siguieron a un paso tranquilo.

"Twilight, ¿tienes alguna idea de si hay alguna ciudad cerca a la que podamos llegar?" preguntó Spike.

"No lo sé, pero si este camino llega a un lado, de seguro hay algún pony que vive más allá."

"Entonces sería una buena idea que eche un vistazo si podemos llegar a algún lado"

"Ten cuidado Rainbow, a estas temperaturas las alas son muy sensibles, podrían congelarse si vuelas muy alto"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta Twi" dijo Rainbow elevándose, avanzando y observando, había un poco de niebla, el camino guiaba hasta una zona boscosa, con árboles empapados de nieve, siguió ascendiendo para ver por encima de los árboles. "Bingo!" dijo la pegaso y volvió hasta donde se encontraban sus amigas.

"¿Qué hallaste Rainbow?" preguntó Rarity.

"Este camino pasa por un bosque, y más adentro pude ver una casa de madera, si el clima no mejoran, podríamos pasar la noche allí" dijo Twilight.

"¿Y si alguien vive allí?" dijo el dragoncito.

"Tal vez podríamos pedir hospedaje" dijo Rarity.

"Entonces sigamos" dijo Rainbow pero de repente cayó al suelo.

"¿Estas bien Rainbow?" preguntó la unicornio púrpura.

Rainbow solo se levantó y se frotó las alas "Estoy bien, solo que" la pegaso trató de aletear y volar, pero sin éxito y cayó otra vez "mis alas están frías"

"Te lo dije, necesitan mantenerse calientes" dijo Twilight.

"Permíteme Rainbow" dijo la unicornio blanca y sacó de su equipaje dos bufandas rosadas y con su magia las envolvió en las alas de Rainbow. "ya está, además combinan con tu pelaje"

"Gracias Rarity" dijo la pegaso.

"Mientras tanto tendrás que seguir el camino sin volar" volvió a decir Twilight.

Un fuerte viento frío se hizo presente, y empezaba a caer nieve.

"Mejor lleguemos hasta esa casa" dijo Spike colocándose una chamarra violeta. "Esto se pone frío"

"Tienes razón, vamos" dijo Twilight y todas apresuraron un poco el paso hasta llegar a la zona que era un bosque nevado y entraron en el bosque.

EN TROTTINGHAM…

Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack y el supuesto Forest llegaron a la ciudad, solo pasaron de largo y llegaron al camino que llevaba a otras ciudades más lejanas.

"¿Qué hora será?" preguntó Applejack.

"Déjame ver…" dijo Pinkie viendo su reloj "2:21 p.m."

"¿Tienen hambre?" preguntó Forest "creo que deberíamos parar un momento, y recargar energías ¿alguien trajo algo?"

"Pues yo sigo con el pastel de gemas, y unos cuantos cupcakes" dijo Pinkie

"yo traje algunas manzanas" dijo la poni naranja

"Y yo una ensalada de frutas" dijo la pegaso

Y sin decir más todos pararon un momento a comer, luego siguieron el camino por unas tres horas hasta que en lo lejano vieron una carreta acercarse.

A medida que se acercaba notaron que el que la arreaba era Braeburn, el primo de Applejack. Al reconocer a su prima saludó en la distancia.

"Prima! Es una sorpresa verte ¿Qué viaje andas haciendo?" preguntó el corcel amarillo acercándose.

"Pues en un viaje, Braeburn, tu sabes, ya conoces a Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie, el nuevo es Forest, un amigo que me ayuda en la granja"

"Hola compañero Forest" saludó el corcel amarillo.

"Ahh Hola" respondió Forest de mala gana

"…Estamos en una búsqueda… ¿Y tú que haces?" dijo Applejack

"He hecho un viaje largo desde Appleloosa pasando por Dodge Junction, también pasando a saludar a los Apples de Manehattan y otras ciudades muy alejadas, de paso a comprar algunas semillas para plantar en nuestros huertos libres, voy a Trottingham para tomar el tren que se dirige directamente hasta Appleloosa" contó Braeburn.

"Supongo que traes las semillas en esa carreta" dijo Pinkie aproximándose rápidamente a ver dentro de la carreta llenas de sacos que llevaban semillas que llevaba Braeburn "Veamos… manzanas, manzanas, manzanas, todas son manzanas!"

"Sí, pero son de diferentes tipos, dependiendo del lugar del que vienen, será bueno para los campos, la familia, los habitantes de Appleloosa y por supuesto, para los búfalos"

"Qué bueno, alguno de estos días iré a visitarlos allá, y también a ver a Bloomberg y de paso ¿cómo está él?" preguntó Applejack por su querido árbol.

"Pues es uno de los árboles que da las manzanas más ricas" respondió Braeburn

"Eso me alegra. Nos tenemos que ir Braeburn, nos vemos otro día, saludos a los Apple de allá y a Little Strong Heart, y su padre"

"También saludos a Applebloom, Big Mac y la abuela Smith! Adiós!" dijo el corcel amarillo alejándose con dirección a la ciudad con su carreta llena de semillas.

Los demás siguieron su viaje por la tarde, en silencio, las chicas notaron la actitud cambiada del supuesto Forest.

"Forest…" dijo Applejack

"Qué" respondió el unicornio gris.

"Te noto cambiado, ¿algo pasa?" siguió la pony naranja

"No, no es nada, solo creo que debemos apurarnos, pronto anochecerá" dijo Forest

"Pero recién son las 5" dijo Pinkie volviendo a ver su reloj

"Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde dormir, no dormimos desde ayer, será bueno conciliar el sueño, y mañana partir temprano… si está bien por ustedes, claro" dijo Fluttershy.

"Ella tiene razón, pero ¿dónde descansar?" preguntó Applejack.

"Puede ser cerca de esos árboles allá" dijo Pinkie apuntando a una pequeña formación de árboles a un kilómetro de distancia

"Eso si es conveniente, vamos entonces" dijo Forest.

Y con las demás llegaron a ese lugar al lado del camino y acamparon allí, prepararon una fogata y Applejack, que trajo una tienda de acampar, la armó, luego prepararon una fogata. Y esperaron a que la noche venga.

CERCA DEL TÁRTARO…

Los tres guerreros espiaban desde unos matorrales cerca de la entrada de la prisión que era una cueva gigante con dirección al centro de la tierra, y estaba vigilada por el perro de tres cabezas, Cerbero.

"Ese perro es la única obstrucción" dijo Black Lightning

"Sé que es vulnerable, solo hay que distraerlo con algo y alejarlo, ya lo intenté antes y fue un éxito, recuerda" dijo Earthquake

"Pero esperemos a mañana" dijo Sombra "Mejor vamos a divertirnos con el prisionero, ¿les parece?"

"Sí, mejor vamos" dijo el unicornio guindo.

Y Sombra haciendo uso del amuleto del alicornio, los transportó lejos de las puertas del tártaro.

EN EL REINO OSCURO…

"Esos imbéciles han dispersado los elementos… llegó la hora, yo iré personalmente a acabar con esto" dijo Spectro y se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba el portal de su reino hasta Equestria.

"No es seguro, el portal aún no es estable, usted se arriesga demasiado, Spectro" dijo el anciano Forest Oak.

"No te metas en asuntos que no te importan" dijo el Alicornio y entró en el portal.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Celestia estaba a la entrada de la cueva con varios guardias vigilando alrededor. Se acerca al lugar donde se encontraban los restos de la estatua de Discord.

Ella observaba de forma callada los pequeños trozos de piedra, dispersos por el suelo.

Discord había muerto.

En ese momento, Celestia recordaba las épocas cuando era pequeña junto a su hermana y el molestoso Discord.

"Princesa, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" preguntó un guardia

Celestia salió de su trance "Si… ¿ya enviaron las notificaciones a todas las ciudades en Equestria?"

"Si, su majestad, como lo ordenó, cada alcalde y alcaldesa de las ciudades y aldeas en Equestria han sido notificadas acerca de la ordenanza del toque de queda, ningún pony saldrá a las calles desde las 19:00 hasta las 6:00. También la convocatoria para corceles de cumplir el servicio militar obligatorio ha sido publicada"

"Está bien."

El guardia se retiró.

Celestia volvió a ver los restos, pero de repente sintió una presencia maligna cerca de allí, entonces desplegó sus grandes alas y se dirigió a lo más profundo del bosque, hasta llegar a las ruinas del antiguo Castillo de las Hermanas Nobles, lugar donde ella guardó los elementos desactivados hasta que las mane 6 los encontraron para derrotar a Nightmare Moon.

Entró al castillo abandonado hasta el cuarto donde antes se hallaban los elementos.

De repente una niebla azul marino se hace presente detrás de Celestia…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Ahora si…**


	12. Cosas imprevistas

**Antes de leer: **Hola! te sugeriría leer de nuevo el anterior capítulo, porque más antes no estaba revisado y tuve que añadir algunas cosas más ^^'

OK. Ahora sí, ¡Adelante con la historia!:

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 12**

'**Cosas imprevistas'**

EN LA MORADA DE LOS ANCESTROS…

En medio de la densa niebla en el lugar celestial, propio de los dioses, existía un imponente castillo hecho con las nubes las cuales tenían la consistencia del mármol, todo era blanco y hermoso como el mismo Paraíso. Dentro del castillo en un salón gigante, los Ancestros se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa 10 alicornios con capas blancas los cuales esperaban callados a que la reunión empiece.

Cosmic, un alicornio grande de cuyo cuerpo se vestía con las galaxias creadas, una melena azul marino y vestía con una capa de color plateado sujetada por un cinto negro, de ojos blancos, en su flanco una cutie mark de la vía láctea y colgado de su cuello un amuleto de color blanco, se sentaba en la silla principal junto a su esposa Stellar, la más hermosa de las alicornios, de color blanca una melena amarilla, de ojos rosados, vestía con una bata color crema sujetada con un cinto de oro, con una cutie mark de un sol, una luna y una estrella.

Ambos gobernantes supremos desplegaron sus alas y los demás presentes solo agacharon sus cabezas en señal de reverencia, la reunión empezaría.

"Ancestros de todo el universo creado, he convocado su presencia para dar a conocer las últimas noticias de lo que ha estado pasando en el último mundo creado y regido por sus hijos…" empieza Cosmic a hablar "al parecer, los reinos de ellos están pasando momentos cruciales y es hora de que actuemos, he hablado con Chronos, y al parecer la opción es enviar a los príncipes de vuelta"

"Tenemos que tomar esta medida, porque Fate, ancestro del destino, nos han dado a conocer que si el renegado Spectro logra tener el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía, no podremos hacerle frente. Además nos enteramos que hubo un ataque al castillo de Canterlot, en el cual se encontraban los Elementos custodiados, y desgraciadamente terminaron separándose. Enviando de vuelta a los príncipes, mi hija Celestia podrá hacer frente a Spectro, y proteger los Elementos"

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Un alicornio negro de ojos blancos melena azul, tenía alas de dragón de su boca salían dos colmillos y una cutie mark de dos huesos cruzados, se levantó de su asiento "No creo que esa sea la solución. Yo, Hades ancestro y dueño de la muerte propongo, que se proceda a la intervención nuestra, así tomaremos los Elementos de ese mundo y podremos custodiarlos, además así no pondremos en riesgo a nuestros hijos ¿verdad?"

Todos empezaron a asentir.

"Esa sería la solución más conveniente y lógica, Hades, pero ten en cuenta que si vamos todos o al menos uno de nosotros, la presencia poderosa podría destruir la barrera temporal y alterar el mismo ciclo de las dimensiones, ya fue bastante el traer a Astral, Seaway, Hotsky y Icesnow, y la barrera solo aguantará un arrebatamiento más. Pero me temo que enviar a los príncipes de vuelta no será posible porque eso sí alteraría el ciclo dimensional" dijo una alicornio celeste de melena del mismo color, un laurel en su oreja derecha, tenía los ojos blancos y una cutie mark del signo infinito.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, querida Infinite, pero yo estoy creando un nuevo portal, en el cual no podemos entrar nosotros, pero si pueden pasar los príncipes" dijo otro alicornio, era de color azul, su melena era blanca y larga, al igual que su barba, de ojos verdes y una toga blanca amarrada con un cinto verde, su cutie mark era de un mazo, un martillo y una plomada.

"Pero dinos, Dédalo, cuanto tiempo te tomará acabarlo, ¿dos mil años tal vez?" dijo otro alicornio de presencia fantasmal y color verde oscuro de melena del mismo color, ojos blancos y carente de cutie mark. "Yo controlo cada alma que entra en la casa de Hades, y el número se acrecienta, ¿quién sabe si no hubiésemos arrebatado a los príncipes de vuelta a tiempo? ¿recoger el alma de un hijo nuestro que ha caído?, no podemos poner en riesgo a nuestros hijos por el solo capricho de Cosmic!" dijo alzando la voz.

"Estas en todo tu derecho, Soul, y concuerdo con tu posición, Diamond misma me dijo que era una mala idea enviar a nuestra hija Cadence a ese mundo, yo lo sabía, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, de eso estoy seguro" dijo un alicornio rojo de melena negra y cubierto con una capa de color blanco que le cubría hasta la cabeza, colgado de su cuello un talismán violeta, su cutie mark era una espiral de colores blanco y negro. "Yo conozco todo lo que ocurrirá en un futuro posible, y hay distintas versiones del futuro, la mayoría son buenas."

"Pero ¿por qué no terminan arrebatando a las tres princesas restantes, destruimos ese mundo junto con Spectro y creamos uno nuevo? Sería muchísimo más fácil" dijo una alicornio color violeta y melena color turquesa, de ojos blancos y una cutie mark de un planeta y alrededor del planeta un anillo.

"Devian, te tengo que decir que Harmonic no ha muerto, parte de ella es Spectro, sé que puedo restaurarla, lo sé, solo necesito que el espíritu de elemento más poderoso, que es la magia, se avive de nuevo en la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, esa chispa que ellos llaman Amistad, podrá detenerlo, solo queda contener a Spectro para que no impida que el alma de Harmonic se manifieste, hasta eso enviaremos a nuestros hijos nuevamente para cooperar con Celestia y de paso guardar a los Elementos, sé que cometí un error al otorgar un poder supremo de esa manera, pero todo sacrificio tiene recompensa…" dijo Cosmic

"¿Qué dicen los demás?" preguntó Stellar.

"Viendo ese aspecto, la solución más conveniente será el enviar a nuestros hijos. Yo Hades y mi esposa Devian estamos de acuerdo con enviar a nuestra hija Seaway"

"Yo, Chronos junto a mi amada Infinite, ponemos a su disposición s nuestra hija Astral"

"Yo, Soul y mi esposa Snow también enviaremos de vuelta a nuestros hijos Hotsky y Icesnow"

"Entonces, Chronos" dijo Stellar "Ayuda a Dédalo a terminar el portal para que pasen los príncipes"

El alicornio color café ojos blancos una capa color dorada, su cutie mark eran de un reloj de arena y a su lado los números 12, 3, 6 y 9 colocados en respectivos lugares de un reloj normal "con la ayuda de mis ponys del tiempo que logré traer sin problema podré mantener una ruptura temporal nada peligrosa para que Dédalo termine el portal sin contratiempo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo Chronos?" preguntó Cosmic.

"12 horas…y el portal se abrirá."

"Entonces todo queda acordado. La reunión se da por finalizada" dijo Cosmic.

EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE UN VOLCAN CUYA UBICACIÓN ES DESCONOCIDA…

"Anda ayúdame" decía Forest tratando de destruir la pared con ataques mágicos, mientras que Firestone solo lo observaba.

"Te dije que no hay manera de salir de aquí" le dijo el unicornio negro.

"Tengo que seguir tratando" dijo Forest y continuaba atacando la pared sin lograr derrumbarla.

"Espera… deja de hacer eso" Firestone cerró los ojos "… ellos han vuelto, adiós" dijo el unicornio negro y desapareció con su magia.

"Espera, ¿quiénes?"

Entonces frente a él aparecieron Sombra, Black Lightning y Earthquake.

"Que empiece la diversión" dijo Sombra atacando a Forest por sorpresa y lo envió fuertemente contra el piso.

Earthquake abrió una grieta en el piso como de tres metros de profundidad, en la que cayó Forest lastimándose gravemente.

Con signos de maltrato y ensangrentado, Forest se levanta de dentro y al frente de él estaba la pegaso blanca y se acercó a él, muy cerca, con una mirada sensual e hipnotizadora, sus rostros estaban tan cerca y en voz baja le dice "ya no te queda tiempo…Morirás"

"No este día" responde, y Forest entonces saca fuerza de la nada y la empuja, sale de la grieta con su magia, corre transportándose rápidamente de un lado hacia otro con dirección a Earthquake, el cual con su magia abría agujeros en el piso, pero Forest los esquivaba, y en una embestida derribó al unicornio guindo.

Detrás Sombra tuvo el tiempo suficiente para detener a Forest y sujetarlo con su magia, y provocándole un dolor intenso al apretar su cuerpo.

"… tu no me vencerías aún con ese amuleto que llevas puesto" dice Forest tratando de soportar el dolor.

"QUE?! Yo te mataría aún sin usar el Amuleto" respondió Sombra.

"Demuéstralo"

Y Sombra se sacó el amuleto y lo puso a su lado. "Hora de la pelea real" dijo Sombra listo para atacar

"Pero antes…" dijo Forest transportándose y tomando el Amuleto "Yo tomaré esto"

Y alejándose a todo galope por la cueva se puso el amuleto.

Todo se puso oscuro nuevamente, entonces una voz dentro su mente.

"Saludos! He aquí tienes el poder supremo para todo unicornio, Felicidades! Ya eres todo un unicornio de alto nivel"

"¿Qué eres tú?" preguntó el unicornio gris a la voz.

"Te lo diré luego, antes sal de este tétrico lugar"

Forest volvió en sí y haciendo uso de la magia del amuleto logró transportarse fuera del volcán, y en la cima trató de ubicarse, ya casi anochecía y a lo lejos, solo bosques, praderas, pero ningún rastro de ciudades cercanas.

"Destruye el volcán junto con tus enemigos" la voz le dijo nuevamente.

Y casi automáticamente obedeció y se transportó lejos del volcán y con su magia logró hacerlo derrumbar entero.

"Listo! Qué bueno eres con la magia, pero déjame ver tu estado… mmm… veo que eres un unicornio de alto nivel" de dice la voz.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Sombra tiene un nivel muy alto de magia, pero el tuyo es superior, algo que solo un unicornio de alto nivel pude tener, mi labor es aumentar al doble o incluso al triple la capacidad mágica de mi portador, y eso a ti te hace del mismo nivel de un alicornio, entrena conmigo y lograrás llegar a superar tus límites al punto de igualar tu poder al de un Ancestro, e incluso vencerlo"

"Ya no me gusta cómo estás hablando"

"Anda, tienes mucho poder, no puedes desperdiciarlo" volvió a decir la voz.

"Te tendré en cuenta otro momento" dijo Forest y haciendo uso de su magia hizo aparecer su bolso, se saca el amuleto y lo coloca dentro.

"Tengo que ir donde están Applejack Pinkie y Fluttershy..." se dice a sí mismo.

"¿Y no me dejarás ir a mí también?" preguntó otro unicornio negro detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta y vió a Firestone.

"¿Sobreviviste?" preguntó Forest sorprendido.

"Pensé que te acordarías de mí, pero no. Como sea, yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar a tus amigas pony" dijo el unicornio negro

"Te estaría muy agradecido, pero tiene que ser ya" dijo Forest

Y empezando a galopar con dirección al oeste por la pradera, Firestone gritó

"Entonces sígueme!"

Y Forest al galope lo siguió, la noche pronto vendría.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ANTIGUO CASTILLO DE LAS HERMANAS NOBLES…

Celestia se da la vuelta y allí estaba Nightmare Moon.

"Celestia, cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?" dice la alicornio oscura y observa alrededor "justo aquí donde tus bonitos elementos me derrotaron, pero ahora sin ellos estás indefensa"

"¿Cuál es tu punto?" dice Celestia desafiante.

"Bien sabes que parte esencial e importante para haber desactivado los elementos de la armonía fue el haber hecho desaparecer el elemento más poderoso: la magia ¿verdad? sé que eliminando a cada portadora o a su elemento sería inútil si no se destruye el más importante… sería una gran pena que algún pony eliminara a tu fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle ¿no?"

"Cállate! Ellas te vencerán de nuevo y traerán de vuelta a Luna" responde Celestia.

"Ahhh, claro, la princesa Luna. Acéptalo Celestia, aún si ella vuelve yo seguiré dentro de ella, y no puedes hacer nada, pero… te puedo hacer una propuesta…"

Nightmare Moon hace aparecer a un fantasma de Luna a su lado.

"Hermana!" dice la fantasma frente a Celestia.

"Ríndete, entrégame tu reino, y tu hermana volverá" dijo la yegua de la noche.

"Hazlo hermana, solo así podré estar a tu lado de nuevo…" siguió diciendo el fantasma de Luna

"No…lo siento Luna… no puedo…" respondió la princesa cerrando sus ojos y conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Entonces…te odio! Tú siempre pusiste tus deberes reales primero, y nada para mí… TE ODIO!" siguió diciendo el fantasma y desapareció.

"Tarde o temprano, Celestia. No puedes evitar la catástrofe. Tu hermana tampoco volverá…" dijo Nightmare Moon y desapareció.

"Sé que lo hará…" dijo Celestia sola, luego se transportó hasta el castillo y se preparó para bajar el sol y subir la luna que seguía sin brillo.

EN UNA FRONTERA DE EQUESTRIA…

La nieve que caía, el cielo nublado, pronto anochecería y haría mucho más frío, Twilight, Rainbow Dash y Rarity habían llegado a la puerta de la casa que antes Rainbow vió, era de madera y más parecía una cabaña.

"Hace mucho frío! No podremos pasar la noche a la intemperie, ¿pueden ver por la ventana si alguien vive allí?" dijo Rarity.

Twilight se aproximó por la ventana, pero no podía ver adentro.

"No puedo ver nada" dice la unicornio púrpura.

"Toca la puerta, tal vez alguien viva dentro, esta no parece una casa abandonada" dice Spike.

Rainbow toca fuertemente la puerta.

Nada.

Vuelve a tocar y nada.

"En serio, no debe vivir ningún pony aquí" dijo la pegaso.

Pero la puerta se abre lentamente para dejar ver a una anciana pegaso color turquesa de melena rizada violeta y verde pálido, sus ojos color naranja tenía una cutie mark de tres hilos color platino brillante entrelazadas entre sí.

"Niñas! ¿Qué hacen afuera con un clima como éste? Pasen, pasen, que si no, se congelan y aparecen como bloques de hielo" dice la anciana pegaso y abre la puerta para que todas entren.

Una vez dentro las luces se encienden y todas ven una linda cabaña.

"Buenas tardes niñas, mi nombre es Silver Breeze ¿que las trae por estas tierras frías?"

"Buenas tardes señora Breeze, yo soy Twilight Sparkle, ellas son Rarity, Rainbow Dash y él es Spike, estamos viajando hasta la frontera de Equestria"

"Pues están cerca de llegar allá, si siguen el camino por éste bosque llegarán hasta donde los ponys llaman tierra de nadie, pero ¿para qué quieren llegar allá?"

"Estamos en un viaje de búsqueda" dice Spike.

"Ahhh, ¡entonces son exploradoras? Y con un dragón protector! Increíble, pero será mejor que pasen la noche acá, hasta que mejore el clima allá afuera"

"Muchísimas gracias" dijeron todas.

Después la anciana les preparó un chocolate caliente, que tomaron a gusto sentadas en cómodos sillones junto a una chimenea apagada.

"¿Y usted vivió siempre aquí?" preguntó Rarity.

"Ay no, querida, cuando era una joven potranca, fuí una gran empresaria en Cloudsdale, pero, desde que mi marido falleció, decidí vender las acciones de la empresa, y con un poco de ese dinero hice construir esta casa, mi hijo viaja por toda Equestria, y viene a visitarme de vez en cuando, y me trae recuerdos de los lugares a los que viaja" cuenta Silver Breeze.

"Aún hace mucho frío" dice Spike temblando un poco.

"¿Puedo encender la chimenea señora Breeze?" dijo Twilight.

"Claro jovencita" respondió la pony anciana.

Y haciendo uso de magia, la unicornio encendió una fogata en la chimenea que inmediatamente calentó el ambiente.

"Así está mucho mejor" dijo Rainbow sacándose las bufandas envueltas en sus alas "ya me empezaban a incomodar esas bufandas."

Rarity las recogió y puso nuevamente en su maleta.

Spike ya se había dormido, entonces Silver Breeze trajo unas mantas para que todas se cubran durante la noche y descansen. El día siguiente tendrían que salir temprano, y esperaban que las condiciones climáticas estén mejor.

Y EN LA OTRA FRONTERA…

Applejack fue a traer más leña de entre los árboles que había cerca, Fluttershy y Pinkie terminaban de armar una tienda para descansar durante la noche, ya eran las 7 y el sol casi se había ocultado y la noche empezaría.

Forest se encontraba frente a la fogata pensando qué más haría este día.

Atrás de él se acerca la pegaso amarilla.

"ehhh… ¿Forest?" dice Fluttershy en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres?" dice Forest sin voltearse.

"…pues estaba pensando y tengo algo que decirte… pero no sé cómo decírtelo…"

"con la boca"

"…No me refiero a eso…" continuó diciendo Fluttershy. "Lo que quiero decir es que…yo t-t-t-t-te…"

La pegaso no logró terminar la frase y Pinkie se abalanzó contra el unicornio "Forest! ¿Te gustaría jugar un juego muy muy muy divertidísimo?"

"Tranquila yegua, que me lastimaste" dijo él levantándose del suelo y limpiándose de la tierra.

"Lo siento. ¿Pero jugarás?" volvió a decir la pony rosa.

"No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer" dice Forest.

Llega Applejack con varios troncos y ramas en su lomo "Listo, más leña para el fuego" dice la pony naranja y los coloca en la fogata.

"hasta que al fin llegas ¿dónde te perdiste? Tardaste más que una tortuga" dice Forest a la pony naranja.

"discúlpeme usted, señor de la realeza, si usted quería leña instantánea usted mismo la pudo haber hecho ¿no?" le dijo Applejack ofendida por el comentario del unicornio "tú ya no eres el mismo Forest bueno que conocía, tú no eres el mismo…"

"Por qué no lo soy…" dijo el unicornio, y un resplandor oscuro ilumina todo su cuerpo y mostró su verdadero ser.

"¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a Forest?" preguntó Pinkie al verlo bien.

"Yo soy Firejudge, y ese amigo tuyo de seguro ya debe estar muerto, pero no se preocupen, ustedes le siguen" dijo cargando su magia "Ya me cansé de soportarlas a ustedes todo el tiempo, yo mismo me encargaré de eliminar a algunas portadoras de los elementos y Spectro seguramente me dará una recompensa por sus cabezas" dijo el malvado unicornio azul oscuro.

Y lanzó el ataque de fuego negro contra las ponys desprotegidas.

Las tres se juntaron, se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos, esperando su final trágico…

EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

Los soldados del ejército seguían custodiando la cueva donde se encontraba el portal hacia el reino oscuro, pero de repente un resplandor rojo salió de la cueva, los soldados al ver lo sucedido se aproximaron, pero dentro no había nada, entonces volvieron a su antigua posición.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y de entre la maleza se escucha un ruido, la noche ya empezó y casi no se veía nada, entonces un soldado unicornio hace brillar su cuerno para usarlo como linterna y enfoca al lugar donde salió el ruido y ve un pegaso lastimado de color mostaza y crin negra con una cutie mark de un sol eclipsado.

Dos guardias se acercan a ayudar al pegaso desconocido.

"¿Qué le pasó señor?" pregunta un guardia.

"Me atacaron unos asaltantes mientras cruzaba por este bosque, soy un viajero y pensaba llegar a la aldea más cercana cortando camino, pero resultó una mala idea" responde el pegaso.

"Manda a llamar una carreta a que lleve a este pegaso a un hospital lo antes posible" dice un guardia al otro, y se dirige de vuelta al forastero "¿Cuál es su nombre señor?"

"Mi nombre es… Midnight Sun"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Volví! La razón por la que tardo sigue siendo la misma: computadora, laptop, fic, ideas, etc.**

**lo siento por el anterior capítulo y los errores (horrores mejor dicho). ¿alguna vez pensaste haber hecho algo pero luego te enteras que no lo hiciste en realidad? Pues yo pensé que lo había revisado, pero no fue así, 'Algo anda mal…' y era cierto XD**

**Siguiente actualización el viernes o sábado.**

**HASTA LUEGO!**


	13. Consecuencias de algo que no sucedió

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 13**

'**Consecuencias de algo que no sucedió'**

EN LA MORADA DE LOS ANCESTROS...

En un cuarto del gran castillo de los ancestros se encontraba Dédalo junto a Chronos y sus dos ponys del tiempo.

Chronos, Time Turner y Colgate estaban cargando un aura mágica con dirección a una puerta grande en medio del cuarto mientras que Dédalo la sujetaba con fuerza para que no se caiga del otro lado

"Un poco más…" dice Dédalo y la puerta logra abrirse un poco pero se cierra fuertemente y el poder de Chronos se dispersa.

"NO!" dice Chronos "Se ha creado una ruptura temporal… eso no es para nada bueno"

Dédalo suspira en señal de derrota "…Es difícil, pero hay que hacerlo de nuevo"

"Es peligroso, a causa de esta ruptura se ha retrocedido el tiempo…"

"¿Cuánto?"

"No estoy seguro"

"Vamos Chronos, tú puedes hacerlo" le dice el alicornio arquitecto.

Aparece Fate "¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? A causa de lo que están haciendo se ha cambiado una estructura del tiempo retrocediéndolo…"

"Tenía pensado que iba a ser más fácil abrir este portal…" dice Dédalo.

"No importa, pase lo que pase, terminen su labor" dice Fate y vuelve a desaparecer.

"Entonces, una vez más, Time Turner y Colgate" dice Chronos esta vez cargando un aura blanca alrededor de él y sus ponys del tiempo.

Dédalo de nuevo sujeta la puerta mientras pensaba "Espero que esa ruptura no haya ocasionado nada grave…"

EN EL VOLCAN DE UBICACIÖN DESCONOCIDA…

"Anda ayúdame" decía Forest tratando de destruir la pared con ataques mágicos, mientras que Firestone solo lo observaba.

"Te dije que no hay manera de salir de aquí" le dijo el unicornio negro.

"Tengo que seguir tratando" dijo Forest y continuaba atacando la pared sin lograr derrumbarla.

Firestone cierra los ojos y los abre nuevamente "wow wow wow!, para tus caballos muchacho, tengo el presentimiento de que esto ya sucedió"

"¿a qué te refieres? debes estar enloqueciendo" dice Forest sin dejar de atacar la pared.

"No, no, no te miento, es más se ha retrocedido el tiempo…"

"¿Qué te hace creer eso?"

"Te lo explicaré luego, hasta mientras enfréntate a ellos…"

"Quienes…?"

Y Firestone desaparece justo antes de que aparezcan Sombra y sus guerreros.

EN LA FRONTERA NORTE…

Twilight y sus amigas ya llegaban a la pequeña casa, llaman a la puerta y abre una anciana pegaso.

"Buenas tardes niñas ¿en qué les puedo servir?"

"Buenas tardes señora Silver Breeze…" dice Twilight, pronto se dá cuenta de lo que dijo.

La anciana la mira extrañada "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?¿Son vecinas de por aquí que ya no recuerdo?"

"Twilight, ¿cómo sabes ese nombre?" le pregunta Spike.

"No lo sé Spike, se me hace que ya la conozco…"

"será mejor que pasen, este clima está muy frío" dice la señora Silver Breeze abriendo la puerta para que entren las ponys y el dragoncito.

Y suceden las cosas que solo Twilight sabe con anticipación.

Ella se asusta un poco, y les pregunta a sus amigas "Chicas ¿alguna de ustedes tiene la sensación de que esto ya sucedió?"

"No sé de qué hablas Twilight" dice Rarity tomando su chocolate caliente.

"Sí Twi, el frío de seguro debe estar congelando tu cabeza de cerebrito" le dice Rainbow.

"Sí, eso debe ser…" dice Twilight y pregunta a la anciana pony "¿Usted conoce a algún pony que viva más lejos de acá?"

"La verdad no sé jovencita, no he salido de esta casa desde que una amiga de la infancia me volvió a visitar y llevarme al pueblo por una comida, su nombre era Stardust, ah qué buenas memorias…"

"¿Stardust?" pregunta Twilight.

"Sí era unicornio una aficionada de los cuentos, mitos y leyendas pony, esa vez me contó algo acerca del secreto de los elementos de la armonía y un reino oscuro, pero no le entendí mucho, hasta me contó que su hijo venía del pasado jeje, ya estaba un poco senil, pero seguía siendo mi amiga…"

"¿Seguía?"

"Si" dice Siver Breeze cambiando su aspecto a uno más triste "Lamentablemente una carta me llegó diciendo que ella había fallecido el anterior mes… Bueno bastante charla, será mejor que descansen, mañana podrán partir en su búsqueda. Buenas noches!" dice la pegaso y se retira a un cuarto.

La unicornio púrpura seguía sumida en su pensamiento Spike ya se había dormido, Rainbow igual, solo Rarity estaba observándola.

"Twilight, ¿te pasa algo?"

"Estoy bien"

Entonces trata de descansar cariño, mañana tenemos que salir temprano,"

"Sí Rarity, buenas noches…"

Aun así, Twilight no podía encontrar una razón lógica a lo que acababa de sentir.

¿Un dejavú?

Tal vez…

EN LA FRONTERA OESTE…

"discúlpeme usted, señor de la realeza, si usted quería leña instantánea usted mismo la pudo haber hecho ¿no?" le dijo Applejack ofendida por el comentario del unicornio "tú ya no eres el mismo Forest bueno que conocía…"

"Por qué…" el impostor Forest solo cerró su ojos y piensa un momento"…mira, lo siento, discúlpame, pero estoy muy afectado por las tantas cosas que sucedieron y aún suceden…"

"Eso es entendible Forest…" dijo Applejack "Mejor olvidemos esto" y puso la leña al fuego.

Forest solo se sentó en su lugar de nuevo, en su mente "Esta sensación de que ya pasó esto antes, no fue ira o rabia… fue ese poder oscuro que solo podría venir de… No, no lo puedo creer. El rey Spectro ya está aquí… ya no puedo hacer las cosas a mi manera…"

"¿Y vas a jugar Forest?" le dice Pinkie nuevamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Ya te dije que no hay otra cosa mejor que hacer" le responde él

"Se llama 'Shhh' y tienes que mantener el silencio el mayor tiempo posible, será épico!" dice la pony rosa alegremente.

Fluttershy olvida lo anterior y se alegra de la proposición de su amiga "¿Yo también puedo jugar? me encanta ese juego y ya vencí a Forest antes ¿verdad?"

"Ahhh…si" dijo él mintiendo "¿Y no tenías que decirme algo?"

"Ahhh pues yo…" volvió a recordar Fluttershy.

"Creo que jugaremos otro momento, la noche ya llega y hay que descansar" dijo Applejack y dirigiéndose al unicornio gris "Oye Forest si la tierra de esa tal Amaszonas es por el oeste, tendríamos que seguir el curso al que iba mi primo, ¿por qué vamos en la dirección contraria?"

"Es… un atajo" dijo Forest.

"Uyyy me gustan los atajos, así puedo llegar a los lugares más rápido" dice Pinkie alegremente "Y Forest ¿nos cuenta más de tus conocimientos acerca de las plantas hierbas o los árboles que hay por aquí cerca?"

"Sabes qué" él hace un bostezo falso "Creo que la pony naranjita tiene razón, hay que descansar, mejor durmamos" dijo zafándose.

"¿Naranjita?" dice Applejack confundida "como sea, ya está lista la tienda para nosotras"

"Vayan a descansar ustedes, yo descansaré al aire libre" dijo él echándose en el suelo al lado de la fogata.

"Pero una vez me dijiste que no te gustaba tanto las siestas al aire libre, por esa mala experiencia que tuviste en Manehattan" dijo Fluttershy.

"Bueno, nunca es tarde para acostumbrarse ¿verdad?" dice él.

"Sí tú lo dices. Que descanses bien" y Applejack entra a la tienda armada junto a Fluttershy y Pinkie que también se despiden.

EL falso Forest una vez solo, piensa "¿Qué habrá pasado?, esta sensación de que ya sucedió esto…no importa. Casi… pero esperaré el tiempo suficiente para matarlas con toda tranquilidad…"

CERCA DE LO QUE FUE UN VOLCAN…

Forest se encontraba con Firestone alejándose del volcán destruido.

"¿Ahora sí me dirás lo que pasó en realidad?" preguntó Forest.

"¿Tú conoces la frase 'el tiempo es relativo'?"

El unicornio gris recordó "Sí, me lo dijo un pony del tiempo llamado Time Turner"

"Verás, una futuro resultado depende mucho de los componentes, si ellos cambian, el resultado también ¿entiendes?"

"Si ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que dices que sucedió?"

"En realidad, nada. Pero si algo pasó es que hubo una ruptura temporal, por lo que el tiempo retrocedió."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Una vez, hace mil y algo años, me escabullí a pasear a una ciudad y me topé con una pony llamada Colgate, nos enamoramos a primera vista y salimos por un tiempo, luego ella me reveló su verdadera identidad, y por ende, yo también lo hice, entonces ella me contó varios secretos y enseñó varias cosas acerca de portales dimensionales, y el tiempo en sí, y ella al saber lo que haría Spectro, me persuadió a tratar de impedirlo, por eso traté de sabotear el plan, luego de vender el amuleto del alicornio me preparé a viajar lejos, pero mi hermano mismo me delató, y me encerraron sin volver a ver a Colgate…"

"Qué interesante historia, y… ¿entonces me ayudarás a salvar a Equestria?"

"No dije que no, además yo soy el que tiene que cobrar venganza…"

"Entonces vamos rápido"

"Dale, Sígueme el paso!" dijo el unicornio negro galopaba alejándose más rápido mientras Forest lo seguía.

EN PONYVILLE…

La noche por fin se desplegó enteramente, diferente a las anteriores, ya que después de las 7 ningún pony podía caminar en las calles, y no solo en Ponyville sino todas las ciudades estaban resguardadas por escuadrones de soldados del ejército que patrullaban por las calles. Todas y cada una de las ciudades en Equestria habían llevado a cabo la orden del toque de queda. El cielo estaba oscuro a falta de la luz de la luna, las ciudades para esa hora tenían las luces apagadas.

EN LA CASA CLUB DE LAS CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS…

En la pequeña casa en el árbol de las crusaders, las pequeñas potrancas estaban sentadas alrededor de la pequeña mesita y al medio una vela encendida.

"Applejack y Forest se fueron en la búsqueda que la princesa Celestia les encomendó, la abuela está triste al igual que Big Mac, y yo también lo estoy" dice Applebloom.

"No eres la única, Rainbow me dijo que nuestras clases de vuelo se postergan hasta que ella vuelva" Dijo Scootaloo.

"Y a pesar de que Rarity no sea buena con el juego de las escondidas, estábamos pasando buenos momentos de hermanas, y es injusto que la princesa las haya enviado en esa misión ahora" dijo Sweetie Belle. "Pero ¿por qué la princesa también ha mandado a que ningún pony salga a las calles por la noche?"

"¿Acaso no te enteraste?, dicen que es porque Nightmare Moon volvió" dijo la pequeña pony terrestre amarillo.

"¿Pero eso acaso no sucede solo en la noche de Nightmare?" pregunta Scootaloo.

"Sí, pero al parecer quiere tener cuidado de que no se coma a ningún pony" dice la pequeña unicornio blanca.

"Pero no creo que sea para tanto, ustedes saben que eso no es más que una leyenda pony, y una mejor solución hubiera sido…" sigue la pegaso naranja

"¿Darle más dulces para que se llene con ellos y no coma a los ponys?" dice Applebloom

"no" responde Scootaloo

"¿Cantarle una canción de cuna para que se duerma y así no haga nada malo?" dice Sweetie.

"No"

"¿Entonces qué?" dicen Applebloom y Sweetie Belle a una voz

"¿no es obvio?, decirle a Zecora al respecto para que ella cree una poción que impida que Nightmare Moon se coma a los ponys" dice Scootaloo orgullosa de su idea.

"y pensaba que Sweetie Belle era la de las ideas tontas" dice la pony amarilla.

"Oye!" dice Sweetie ofendida "si hablas de ideas tontas, pregúntale a la señorita que trató de conseguir su cutie mark en break dance" dice dirigiendo su mirada a la pegaso "aún me duelen las patas de tanto movimiento"

"eso no importa, no debemos pelear, tenemos que coordinar lo que haremos" dice Applebloom.

"Bueno, preparar una canción de cuna tardaría mucho y no recuerdo muy bien la que cantaba Fluttershy" dice Scootaloo

"Yo aún me la sé" dice Sweetie Belle y empieza a cantar "_Calma a descansar es hora de acostar_-"

Scootaloo le tapa la boca "Está bien, está bien, pero no creo que una canción de cuna sea suficiente, porque ella ya es una pony adulta, si funcionara, ¿no creerían que Fluttershy también caería dormida por su propia canción?"

"Tienes razón, entonces la idea está descartada" dice Applebloom "conseguir dulces sería apropiado, pero de dónde sacaríamos el dinero para comprar los suficientes dulces para una yegua que se comería un caballo"

"es cierto" dice Sweetie Belle

"la idea de visitar a Zecora no es tan mala, podemos preguntarle sobre más cosas acerca de la vuelta de Nightmare Moon, además no la he visitado en estas semanas por la temporada Applebuck" dice la pony amarilla "Y de vuelta podemos pasar por la casa de Fluttershy a ver cómo están los animalitos, ella me dejó una copia de la llave de su casa, para ver cómo están esas criaturitas adorables"

"Qué bueno que aún conservamos la secadora de mascotas tamaño industrial, la llevaremos ahora mismo" dice Scootaloo levantándose.

"Pero no podemos ir durante la noche, es peligroso, recuerden el gallo-dragón y Fluttershy ya no está para defendernos en caso de que pueda aparecerse uno ante nosotras" dice la pequeña unicornio.

"Tienes razón, entonces tendremos que ir mañana. Ponys a favor de la idea, levanten la pata" dice Scootaloo, y la tres levantan la pata delantera derecha.

"Muy bien… ¿Y ahora qué?" pregunta Applebloom.

"No sé, le dije a mis papás que me quedaría a dormir en tu casa" dijo Sweetie Belle

"Mis papás como siempre andan de viaje, estarán de vuelta dentro de dos días, pero ahora ya no puedo volver a casa, está lejos y oscuro" dice Scootaloo

"no te preocupes, también puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa, además podremos hacer una pijamada al estilo crusader" propone Applebloom "Además la abuela de seguro ya preparó una cena riquísima!"

"Entonces ¿qué esperamos?" dice Scootaloo sacando afuera su scooter con el carrito "Vamos!"

Applebloom apaga la vela encendida y sale junto a Sweetie y se suben al carrito, las tres se ponen sus respectivos cascos de seguridad, luego la pegaso las conduce hasta la casa de Applebloom, donde la abuela y su hermano ya estaban cenando.

EN EL HOSPITAL DE PONYVILLE…

El forastero que se hacía llamar Midnight Sun yacía en una cama dormido, sus signos vitales eran estables, por lo que no era un caso grave para los médicos, la luces se apagan, pasan unos minutos, abre los ojos, baja de la cama, se quita el suero, y sale por el pasillo, percatándose de que nadie está allí, poco a poco se transforma en un gran alicornio y de la nada sale su armadura violeta oscuro.

"Alto! Quien anda ahí" dice un pony que tenía una linterna y revisaba el pasillo, enfoca el objeto y ve al alicornio, el cual con solo una mirada lo dejó paralizado.

Luego, solo un cuerpo inerte en el suelo, lo mismo sucede con otros tres ponys, los cuales antes de morir activan la alarma, pero de igual manera, Spectro logra salir del hospital.

Sin embargo un grupo armado de guardias se acerca por la alarma, por lo que nuevamente se transforma en el pegaso Midnight Sun y se oculta detrás de un árbol, sin dejar que lo descubran.

Una vez que el peligro pasa se retira volando y aterriza en una nube alejada.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" se dijo a él mismo

"Gran disfraz… Spectro, de no ser por ese cuerpo que tomaste no serías más que un solo espíritu vagante" le dice Nightmare Moon desde otra nube.

"Al menos yo ejerzo mi entera voluntad sobre este tal Midnight Sun, sin embargo tú aún tienes que lidiar con Luna dentro de ti, pero tranquila, dentro de poco, no tendrás que lidiar con ella ni su hermana de nuevo…"

EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE…

La cebra Zecora había vuelto de un largo viaje a su casa, pero al entrar y encender la luz nota todo desordenado, mesas rotas, sus pociones y calderos derramados y sus estantes de libros caídos.

"Qué habrá sucedido para que ahora encuentre todo destruido" se dice la cebra.

Revisó todo, no había ningún rastro del autor del hecho.

"Mi conjuro de protección no cumplió su misión" dijo ella

"tan solo un tipo de magia puede destruir ese conjuro…" y sacó de su bolso un polvo verde que derramó delante de ella y éste se tornó rojo "y eso solo lo puede hacer alguien cuyo poder es oscuro…"

Entonces recordó haber sentido eso mucho más antes y en un flash de recuerdos vuelve su memoria. El hechizo se había roto.

"No! el preciado amuleto!" corre al estante caído, lo levanta y busca donde se supone que debía estar el cofre que guardaba el amuleto del alicornio.

No estaba. Seguía recordando, Discord, Sombra y sus guerreros, en aquella tarde…

Ellos habrían cogido el amuleto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, para que yo no haya logrado hacer nada por anticipado?" se dice saliendo rápidamente de la casa, el cielo oscuro sin luna. Era difícil ver más allá de tres metros por la niebla propia del bosque, pero ella ya conocía el bosque y sus caminos y fácilmente sale de allí y va con dirección a la casa de Fluttershy, pero las luces estaban apagadas, llama a la puerta y nadie responde, entonces se dirige a Ponyville la aldea tenía igualmente las luces apagadas y el la entrada a la aldea un escuadrón de guardias patrullando.

Eso no era normal. Solo podía ir al lugar más cercano, Sweet Apple Acres.

Una vez allá toca la puerta de la casa de Applejack y su familia.

"¿Zecora? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso andar por la noche así" dice Applebloom al abrir la puerta y ver a la cebra. "Pasa"

Zecora entra y gracias a Applebloom se entera de todo lo que ha pasado hasta entonces. La cebra se despide, antes aceptando la propuesta de las crusaders que la visitarían el día siguiente, y vuelve a su casa y empieza a ordenar todo de nuevo.

Terminado el trabajo, se pone a preparar en un caldero, un brebaje, echa varias hierbas, otras pociones que preparó y también algunas que trajo de su viaje.

Una vez terminado observa que el contenido del caldero empieza a brillar y luego vuelve a su estado anterior.

"Está listo el 'conjuro del vigilante', ahora a ver qué sucede en la frontera circundante"

Zecora se acerca a observar el contenido del caldero y ya era como un espejo con vista borrosa, pero se aclaraba poco a poco y lo que veía no era bueno…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto. Y agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para leer esta historia. Deja un review si quieres, comentario, ideas, o crítica, siempre ayudan a seguir y mejorar.**

**Que Celestia los bendiga, jeje.**

**Aquí Forest The One, cambio y fuera.**


	14. Noche de pesadillas

**Antes de leer: **Mi especial por las fechas de Halloween… OJO!

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 14**

'**Noche de pesadillas'**

EN UNA UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA…

Forest y Firestone estaban descansando, habían galopado por horas y ya estaban cansados, por lo que necesitaban recobrar fuerzas y acamparon cerca de un árbol, prepararon una fogata y descansaban.

"Entonces dices que eres un unicornio de alto nivel ¿eh?"

"La mayor parte del tiempo he practicado mis hechizos, y he mejorado bastante mi nivel, al parecer mi linaje era de unicornios muy poderosos y yo soy uno de ellos"

"Déjame romper con tu orgullo amigo, conoces a Starswirl el barbado ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ¿qué con él?"

"Pues una vez tuve el honor de luchar contra él"

"¿Y quién de los dos ganó? De seguro Starswirl, ese unicornio era el mejor y más poderoso que alguna vez ha existido, incluso logrando igualar el poder de un alicornio"

"Yo le derroté…"

"No bromees"

"De hecho esa vez que logré enfrentarme a él, yo estaba con Colgate en un acto de magia protagonizado por él, y así aproveché el retarlo"

"Eso no puede ser posible, el pony que logró vencerlo no data en más que leyendas urbanas con poca base con el fin de opacar al más poderoso unicornio de todos los tiempos, no podrías haberlo derrotado tú…"

"Si gané a ese Starswirl, tu eres pan comido ante mí"

"¿Y que dices al hecho de que yo haya vencido a Firejudge?"

"Su poder solo es bruto, él tiene arranques de ira que tanto puede aumentar como reducir su nivel de magia, es solo un desequilibrado, incluso Earthquake le quitó el ojo izquierdo en un simple duelo"

"oye y hablando de eso, Sombra y los otros no murieron con ese derrumbe del volcán, ¿verdad?"

"Estás en lo cierto, ellos no morirían así nomás…"

"¿Cómo puedo exterminarlos?"

"Sólo si logras obtener control completo de uno de los poderes que poseían los príncipes, tengas oportunidad"

"Sé cómo usar el Aro de la Justicia"

"Eso bastaría, ahora descansemos unas dos horas, partiremos más temprano para llegar a dónde están tus chicas y las protejas como su perro guardián jeje"

"Está bien, pero tú descansa en el suelo, yo armaré una tienda bajo ese árbol, no tengo buenas experiencias durmiendo al aire libre" dijo él transportándose cerca de un árbol.

"Cómo tú quieras" dijo Firestone conciliando el sueño y recostándose al lado de la fogata.

Aún así, Forest no podía descansar sabiendo que sus amigas se encontraban en alto peligro, pero finalmente logra conciliar el sueño.

EN LOS CIELOS OSCURECIDOS DE EQUESTRIA…

Nightmare Moon se encontraba reposando en una nube, en otra Spectro dentro del cuerpo de Midnight Sun haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Nos divertimos un rato, Spectro?" propone la yegua de la noche.

"Sorpréndeme"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Applejack había vuelto del viaje largo y entrando ve a Big Mac cosechando manzanas, ella se acerca.

"Gran trabajo Big Mac, se nota que hoy tienes bastante energía" dice la pony naranja.

"Sip" responde el semental rojo.

De pronto todo cambia, los árboles que Applejack veía, se tornaron secos y el cielo estaba nublado y oscuro.

"Qué cascos…? ¿Big Mac? ¿Viste eso?" pregunta Applejack.

Nadie responde, Applejack voltea a ver un charco de sangre, se asusta y galopa directamente a su casa, pero recuerda a Applebloom, entonces se da la vuelta.

"Applebloom! ¿Dónde estás?" grita la pony.

"Entra Applejack" otra voz le dice desde la casa, ella se asoma a su casa trata de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con candado.

"Big Mac! Abuela Smith! Applebloom!"

Nadie responde, la pony obrera se da la vuelta y a lo lejos un tornado se acerca, el viento se hace más fuerte que se lleva su sombrero.

Rápidamente se asoma a la ventana y observa los el cadáver de la abuela Smith meciéndose en su silla, ella entra en pánico.

"Algún pony! Abra la puerta!"

Nada, entonces ella decide usar su fuerza y toma impulso y derriba la puerta con una embestida.

"Applebloom!" grita, se asoma a la cocina, y estaba la silla mecedora. Pero ya no la abuela Smith.

Ella sale de la cocina y se dirige rápidamente al cuarto de su hermana, empuja fuertemente la puerta y allí estaba Applebloom tendida en un charco de sangre.

"Ap-p-p-plej-jac-k-k…" dice la pequeña débilmente al ver a su hermana.

"Applebloom!" rápidamente se acerca Applejack a socorrer a su pequeña hermana.

"No te acerques!" le dice Applebloom.

Y antes que esté cerca de su hermana se abre una brecha entre ambas.

"Grandioso! Espíritu de la honestidad, todos los esfuerzos que hiciste fueron en vano" le dice una voz.

"Papá?"

"Ay Applejack, cómo pudiste dejar a tu familia, ¿acaso no sabes qué le espera? la muerte llama a cada integrante de la familia Apple, y tú le seguirás pronto…"

Todo se torna oscuro.

Un arroyo al frente de Applejack en la que se veía a ella misma, pero su reflejo estaba quieto, sangre caía de su boca.

Alguien le toca el hombro.

Applebloom estaba allí.

"Buen trabajo…hermana mayor"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Cómo llegué aquí…" decía Fluttershy en medio del bosque Everfree, se saca el casco de futbol americano, y a unos metros de distancia estaba un unicornio de color gris.

"Forest!"

Ella se levanta y se acerca al pony inconsciente, ella lo reanima allí mismo.

"Q-q-q-ué!? Quien eres tú" le dice el forastero.

Fluttershy recuerda todo, al parecer todo lo que vivió no era más que solo un sueño sueño.

"Forest? ¿Estás bien?" dice ella.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? como sea, ¿qué hace una pony tan hermosa por aquí?"

Ella se ruboriza un poco. "Soy Fluttershy, y bueno…yo-"

Forest le tapa la boca, y le sonríe "no sé qué pasa, es la primera vez que te veo, pero siento que te ya te hubiera conocido de toda la vida"

Él se acerca más a ella y la besa.

Fluttershy no sabía si estar feliz o aterrada.

"Lástima que esto no tenga futuro…" le dice Forest.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no ve a Forest y solo está rodeada de mariposas de color rojo y negro.

Se asusta y empieza a llorar.

"Hey! Fluttershy!" le dice Rainbow Dash volando.

"Dashie!" ella se limpia las lágrimas y alza vuelo hasta su amiga.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le dice la pegaso celeste "tu casa está quemándose, vamos!"

Fluttershy crea imágenes en su cabeza de lo que podría sucederle a sus amiguitos animales, entonces sigue a Rainbow rápidamente por encima del bosque, y de la nada un manticore negro aparece delante de ellas.

"AAAAHHH!"

"No te preocupes, yo Rainbow Dash voy a…" dice la pegaso celeste pero sus ojos quedan en blanco y cae perdiéndose entre el follaje de los árboles.

"Rainbow!"

El manticore se acerca peligrosamente a la pegaso amarilla mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

El monstruo abre la boca directamente para comerla.

Ella veía sus fauces, sus dientes llenos de sangre, el olor a carne muerta en estado de descomposición, cierra sus ojos, era su fin…

Pero alguien la agarra y eleva por el aire.

"Gracias Rainbow!" dice ella volviendo a abrir sus ojos.

Pero al darse la vuelta ve que un dragón negro de ojos rojos la mira.

"De nada" dice y la aprieta más fuerte hasta que deja de respirar

No podía gritar solo los latidos de su corazón que poco a poco disminuían su ritmo hasta que ya no oyó nada…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinkie se hallaba en su cuarto, allí estaba ella, se mira al espejo y se ve a si misma, empieza a hacer gestos graciosos, hasta que su reflejo se queda inmóvil.

"¿Qué pasa? Este espejo debe estar en mal estado…" ella se da la vuelta "señor Cake! Tenemos que cambiar un espejo defectuoso!"

"pero Pinkie ¿que nunca vas a dejar de ser tan rara?" le dice el espejo.

La pony rosa se da la vuelta y se ve a sí misma pero con la melena lacia.

"Hey! Yo no dije eso!"

"Cállate!" le dice Pinkamena

"No, tú cállate!" dice Pinkie enojada

De pronto la silueta se torna en un esqueleto, ella se asusta un poco y sale de su cuarto.

"Debe ser solo impresión mía o ese espejo está muuuuy defectuoso" se dice y camina por el pasillo a bajar a la tienda, pero donde estaban las gradas solo estaba una pared.

"Mmm que raro, ¿a dónde abran trasladado los señores Cake las gradas?"

Entonces ella se encuentra con Pinkamena frente a ella.

"Tú te pareces mucho a mí" le dice Pinkie

"En realidad somos muy diferentes… mira por la ventana" le dice la otra.

La pony rosa se asoma por la ventana y observa que alrededor de Sugarcube Corner no estaba nada más que terreno árido y un sol abrasador, afuera.

"¿Qué pasó con Ponyville, otra yo? ¿otra yo dónde estás?" dice Pinkie pero la otra había desaparecido, entonces vuelve a su cuarto confundida y algo... triste.

"¿Qué se siente estar sola en el mundo?" le dice una voz en su cabeza "Estar al borde de la locura… que no eres querida… que ya no tienes a nadie…"

Pinkie no responde, sentía un dolor fuerte en el pecho, el deseo de llorar…

Se acerca al espejo.

El esqueleto seguía allí y…

"QUÉ SE SIENTE?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pinkie se levantó asustada, a su lado estaba echada Fluttershy y estaba sollozando, y al otro estaba Applejack sentada y meditando.

"¿A ti también?" dice la pony naranja seriamente.

"Si, no fue divertido" dice Pinkie preocupada mientras consolaba a Fluttershy.

Afuera el impostor sonreía mientras jugaba con el fuego de la fogata volviéndolo de color negro.

"Buen trabajo Nightmare Moon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rainbow volaba felizmente por los aires pero se detiene en una nube, algo le dolía en sus alas, decidió entonces volver a tierra y allí estaba la casa de Twilight, entra y no vé a nadie, ni Spike ni a la pony unicornio.

"Twilight? Estás aquí" dice la pegaso pero ningún pony responde.

Y de la cocina sale Daring Do.

"Ah! Quéemociónquéemociónquéemociónquéemoción" dice Rainbow alegre de ver a su héroe de los libros.

"Hey Dash! Qué te pasa? Algún mosquito te picó?"

Típico, ver a tu héroe de los libros frente a ti.

"Daring! No puedo creerlo, verte al fin, tengo tantas preguntas-"

"Calla querida, nos permites" dice la pegaso marrón.

Rainbow se asoma a la cocina y ve a Spitfire, Soarin, Gilda y Lightning Dust.

"Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?" pregunta Rainbow.

"Ahhh Rainbow Dash, ¿correcto? Tendremos que sacarte de la academia porque encontramos a una pony, quiero decir una grifo mucho mejor que tú ¿verdad Gilda?" dice Spitfire.

"Porqué? Yo soy más veloz, lo puedo demostrar-"

"Ay cállate Rainbow, tus comentarios me aburren" le dice Lightning Dust.

"Desde que vimos tu desempeño ayer en la madrugada al no poder alcanzar a esa pegaso que se llevaba los elementos aún con tu súper maniobra, milagrosamente apareció Gilda y salvó Equestria" dice Soarin mientras come una tarta de manzana.

"No, no puede ser…"

Rainbow recuerda.

Volando tratando de alcanzar a Black Lightning, pero no lo lograba, empezaba a alejarse más y más, pero aparece Gilda y rápidamente supera a Rainbow alcanzando a la pegaso blanca arrebatándole los elementos.

"No es cierto…"

"Lo sentimos Rainbow, no es nada personal" dice Spitfire colocándose sus gafas de sol y saliendo junto a Soarin, Lightning Dust y la grifo.

"Suerte Dash, necesitarás mucha" le dice Gilda casi riéndose.

Daring Do se acerca a la pegaso celeste "creo que deberías considerar acostumbrarte a ser una pony terrestre… solo es una sugerencia, pero no te amargues, yo estaré cerca de ti, no lo olvides…"

Pero alguien derriba la pared…

Ahuizotl entra "Daring Do!"

"Uyy me voy" dice la pegaso marrón "será mejor que VUELES!"

Rainbow trata de volar pero le dolían mucho las alas.

Entonces aparece atada en un cuarto y las paredes se reducían, aplastándola.

"Rainbow!" gritan las 5 amigas de la pegaso, ellas estaban atadas en un vagón de tren que se alejaba y se dirigía a un precipicio.

Rainbow saca fuerza de la nada y logra desatarse de las cuerdas, pero mientras más galopaba el vagón más se alejaba, entonces desplegó sus alas, le dolían bastante, sentía que se las estaban estrujando, pero aún con el dolor extremo logra volar, lloraba del dolor, pero estaba volando.

Haría lo que sea por sus amigas.

"Allá voy chicas!" dice pero cae pesadamente al suelo.

Sus alas ya no reaccionaban.

"NOOO!"

Y veía alejarse el vagón hasta que cayó al barranco.

"RAINBOW!"

"Ya no eres tan genial como creía que eras" le dijo Scootaloo detrás de ella. "No sirves para nada Rainbow…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fancy Pants estaba junto a Rarity tomando un té caliente en la boutique.

"Maravilloso Rarity, jamás pensé que serías tan…innovadora"

"Créeme Fancy, toda la colección de verano que mandé junto a Hoity Toity, fue comprada al instante"

"Está bien, pero yo creo que deberías retirarte de este mundo de la moda"

"¿qué dices? Dejar mi pasión, no no no no no, es algo impensable, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?"

"pero imagínate, ¿qué harías si te dijera que yo tengo a otra mejor diseñadora?"

"Pues…"

"Exacto!, ya no tendrías clientes, y a qué te dedicarías"

"No sé a qué quieres llegar"

"El punto es que conseguí a otra mejor diseñadora…"

"pero Fancy,¿ y lo que dijiste?"

"dije que eras innovadora, eso lo hace cualquier pony"

"Solo dame una oportunidad Fancy" dice Rarity desesperada.

"Las oportunidades se agotaron. adiós" dice Fancy Pants y desaparece.

"¿Qué haré?" dice la unicornio "No puedo seguir así, una modista que es desaprobada por Fancy Pants nunca vuelve a tener clientes…"

Ella empieza a llorar, era todo lo que tenía, su boutique envejeció al instante, vestidos rasgados, vidrios rotos.

"¿Rarity?" le dice Sweetie Belle "Vámonos a casa…"

"Qué bonitas ponys hay aquí" dice un pony desde la ventana "Me divertiré bastante con ambas"

Rarity lo mira bien, tenía apariencia de un ladrón, con varias cicatrices en el rostro "Sweetie, no te alejes de mí" dice ella pero ya no estaba su hermana, la busca con la mirada pero ve a otro pony sujetando a Sweetie y que sostenía una navaja en el cuello de la pequeña unicornio.

"Sweetie Belle!"

"tranquila bonita, no le pasará nada si cooperas…"

Rarity no se podía mover.

"No le hagan daño! Es solo una pequeña"

"Has lo que te decimos, danos todo el dinero que tienes"

"¿Todo?"

"Todo!" grita el pony en la ventana.

"Pero no puedo moverme" dice la unicornio.

"Ah si, ¿Fancy puedes arreglar eso?"

"claro" responde el unicornio entrando a la boutique y haciendo un hechizo que hace que Rarity recupere el movimiento.

Ella rápidamente se aproxima a una caja y saca de ella todo el dinero que tenía. "Ahora devuélveme a mi hermana" dice ella

"Muy bien, hermosa" dice el pony que agarraba a Sweetie, pero cuando Rarity lo observa ya no agarraba a su hermana, solo un cuerpo inerte…

El pony en la ventana se acerca a ella y le susurra al oído "Nos divertiremos mucho hermosa…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Twilight se encontraba en un sitio en blanco, y frente a ella aparece una alicornio de color blanco con la melena del mismo color y ojos púrpura, tenía la misma cutie mark que la de Twilight solo que la de ella era de color dorado.

"¿Princesa?"

"Ya no lo soy, solo soy un espíritu"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Yo soy Harmonic, te estoy protegiendo de Nightmare Moon y sus pesadillas, ahora escucha,

Yo he renacido dentro de ti, tú eres la reencarnación de la armonía, tus lazos con tus otras amigas son importantes, sin embargo como veo, los elementos han sido contaminados, si esto no logra arreglarse… ustedes morirán"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tienen que apresurarse a recuperar los elementos, y derrotar a Spectro, pero más que eso, no tiene que saber que renací en tí si logra poseer tu cuerpo no habrá salida, solo tú puedes hacer uso de los elementos y si te toma, y logra hacerse con los elementos, su objetivo se habrá cumplido…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Twilight se despierta y al ver a sus amigas tambien los estaban

"Chicas, ustedes…?"

"Fue horrible…" dijo Rarity casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"…" Rainbow solo estaba en silencio.

"Fue Nightmare Moon, ella hizo esto, pero…"

La noche terminaba eran las 5 de la mañana, la tormenta de nieve había terminado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"Forest!"

Una voz conocida dice al unicornio que estaba galopando alejándose de Ponyville por el bosque.

"Forest!"

Él galopaba más fuerte, pero una alicornio se aparece delante de él, era de blanco, su melena era larga y de un color verde emblanquecido.

"No te vayas, tienes una misión más que solo haber protegido el Aro de la Justicia…"

Al lado de ella aparece una unicornio anciana de color celeste y melena rosada tenía una cutie mark de dos estrellas blancas.

"Stardust…" dice Forest reconociendo a su madre adoptiva.

"Forest, me agrada verte de nuevo." Dice la anciana "pero es hora de que ella te diga lo que en realidad sucede"

La alicornio toma aire "Yo soy Astral y en principio tú no te llamas Forest Heart… hijo…"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Qué tal pareció? Hice algo así porque quería ver cómo soy en la redacción de algo terrorífico, espero este capítulo no haya sido poco o demasiado, no sé.**

**Preguntas, sugerencias, etc. Son siempre bienvenidas.**

**HASTA LUEGO!**

**Aquí Forest The One, cambio y fuera.**


	15. Contratiempos

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 15**

'**Contratiempos'**

EN CANTERLOT…

Aún era oscuro, segunda noche en completa oscuridad, ya que la luna no brillaba.

En el Castillo, la princesa Celestia estaba en un cuarto secreto, donde se encontraban custodiados cada uno de los poderes de los Reinos caídos, y al centro estaban los dos Elementos rescatados, los cuales Celestia estaba tratando de purificar pero no tenía éxito.

"la conexión con los otros elementos de la armonía me impide que pueda limpiar estos de la contaminación, si no se hace algo, entonces ellas…"

Celestia volvía a usar su magia tratando de limpiar los elementos de la magia oscura a la que fueron expuestos.

Una vez más fracasa, entonces observa los otros poderes, y al ver el Aro de la Justicia, recuerda lo que hizo Forest.

Se dio cuenta de algo que pasó por alto.

"¿Cómo no me pude haber dado cuenta? Un poder otorgado a los alicornios solo puede ser ejercido por ellos, ¿Cómo Forest Heart pudo haberlo utilizado?"

Pensando, ella se transporta a su trono nuevamente, pero entra alguien.

"Steel Wings presentándose, princesa" dice el pegaso entrando y poniéndose delante de Celestia hace una reverencia "las ciudades-refugio están casi terminadas, tal como mandó usted. Y también lamento informar que la epidemia mortal que Sombra dejó en su ataque ya ha exterminado con todos los soldados infectados, ninguno logró sobrevivir"

"está bien Steel Wings, puedes retirarte"

"a sus órdenes princesa" dice el pegaso saliendo del salón.

Celestia no podía dormir, estaba con ansiedad, Nightmare Moon libre, Discord muerto, y no sabía si los demás príncipes volverían, pero…¿Qué tal si su petición a los Ancestros había sido rechazada?

Prefería dejar eso en manos del destino.

Aún era temprano, la noche seguía en su plenitud, sin luz…

Pero…

¿Quién sabe si este será el panorama en un futuro cercano?

EN UN TREN CON DIRECCION A FILLYDELPHIA…

Zecora estaba viajando mientras repasaba en su mente lo que haría.

"La única manera de encontrar nuevamente el amuleto del alicornio, es usando a una portadora anterior y conozco a esa unicornio"

El tren estaba vacío.

Más antes, ella logró escabullirse a Ponyville sin que los guardias la vieran, y logró llegar a la estación de trenes en la aldea, a duras penas logró entrar a un tren vacío, hacerlo funcionar y que partiera con dirección a esa ciudad.

Pero llegando a la estación de trenes de Fillydelphia estaba otro grupo de guardias, quienes vieron llegar el tren y una vez que se detuvo en la estación, los soldados solo inspeccionaron dentro, pero no había ningún pony.

Zecora, para eso, ya estaba en la ciudad de Fillydelphia, caminaba dentro las calles vacías y oscuras, trataba de evadir a los guardias que hacían patrullaje, entonces, a salvo en un callejón encontró un afiche que logró distinguir con una pequeña linterna que llevó, y alumbrando el afiche una foto de una unicornio azul de melena color plata, usaba un sombrero y capa de mago, debajo la foto leyó:

"_La Gran y Poderosa TRIXIE se presenta en un show de magia sin igual que dejará sorprendidos a todos los ponys, aceptando cualquier reto y superando a cualquier otro unicornio. Asistan a este gran evento NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN!"_

Zecora apaga la linterna.

La había encontrado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Forest se sorprende de lo que dice la alicornio.

"¿qué quieres decir?"

"Que tú eres mi hijo, Mystic Forest"

"Stardust, por favor, dime que está bromeando"

"No lo hace" responde la anciana unicornio.

"No, eso no es verdad, me están confundiendo…" dice él desconcertado.

Stardust se acerca a él "debí decírtelo antes, pero no sabía cómo…"

Astral continúa "Tu padre se llama Forest Oak, él era mi consejero cuando yo reinaba Amaszonas, y mantuvimos un romance, luego tú naciste. Mis otros consejeros no aceptaron el que yo te reconozca como mi hijo, por lo que dejé a Forest Oak tu custodia, él se casó con otra yegua y te dieron por nombre Forest Heart, pero yo te puse Mystic Forest…"

"Es solo un juego de palabras, querido, pero esa no es la única razón por la que vinimos. Déjame contarte, cuando llegaste a mí, antes de la destrucción del reino de Astral, ella logró enviarte junto al Aro de la Justicia para que lo protejas y cumpliste bien tu misión, pero también fuiste enviado para ayudar a derrotar a Spectro" dice Stardust.

"…Me están asustando ¿yo? ¿Ayudar a derrotar a un malvado ser? aún no logro entender…"

"No hace falta, tienes el poder suficiente para provocar daño a Spectro. Durante el tiempo que tuve el Aro de la justicia, lo he perfeccionado al punto de que sea mucho más poderoso, solo tú puedes hacer uso de él y junto a los elementos de la armonía lograrán vencer, Mystic" continúa Astral

"No me llames así" él se ríe un poco "no me cae…"

"Como quieras, pero tu destino es más que el tan solo conocimiento de biología, Forest, te deseo la mejor de las suertes para que logres la misión que te estoy encomendando, dentro de poco llegaré con los demás príncipes a apoyar a Celestia y espero que no me decepciones cuando llegue" dice la alicornio.

Forest queda pensativo un momento y luego dice "no lo haré"

Un aura de magia envuelve a Forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forest se levanta confundido por el sueño extraño que acababa de tener.

Aún era muy temprano y pero ya amanecía, y él se sentía con las fuerzas renovadas, hace desaparecer la tienda que armó junto al árbol y se aproximó a despertar a Firestone que aún dormía junto a la fogata.

"Despierta! Ya tenemos que ir, no hay tiempo" le dice el unicornio gris.

"Sólo déjame levantarme" dice el unicornio negro abriendo los ojos y levantándose para estirarse "hay una buena y una mala noticia. La buena noticia es que nos hallamos cerca de Canterlot, solo medio día de caminata… ¿oye y qué pasó con tu cutie mark estilo afeminado?"

"Afeminado tus…" Forest ve su cutie mark y ya no estaba un árbol con un corazón, sino una estrella dorada de cuatro puntas. "Astral…" susurró para sí mismo "… como sea, ¿cuál es la mala noticia?"

"…Que ya llegó Spectro…"

Y ambos unicornios se prepararon y partieron hacia el este.

EN LOS CIELOS ENCIMA PONYVILLE…

"Fue grandioso, debiste ver la cara de esas ponys"

"En serio, me entretuve un buen momento…" dice Spectro en el cuerpo del pegaso, pero mira hacia el este "ya está amaneciendo…"

"Qué pena, ya me empezaba a divertir" dice Nightmare Moon.

"Seguiremos esta noche, ahora me voy a reunir con mis ineptos soldados" dice Spectro y transformándose nuevamente en el alicornio y desapareciendo.

Nightmare Moon se queda sola, los rayos del sol empezaban a hacerse visibles, era hora de irse también para ella.

UNA MAÑANA NUEVA EN PONYVILLE…

Ya daban las 7 y los ponys salían a las calles a trabajar y tratar de hacer sus vidas normalmente, a pesar del patrullaje de los guardias reales, pero eso no era nada comparado con la noticia que corrió inmediatamente: una masacre en el hospital con 4 fallecidos, algo que antes no se había dado en la pequeña aldea, la escena del crimen estaba siendo custodiada por los guardias reales, ningún pony sabía quien era el responsable hasta que supieron que una cama estaba vacía, según reportes médicos el paciente se llamaba Midnight Sun, y no figuraba entre las víctimas, por lo que se concluyó que él era el responsable del hecho.

Se pusieron en búsqueda del pegaso, se dio aviso a las otras ciudades para que se dé con su paradero.

Celestia se presentó personalmente a ver el hecho, ya sabiendo las pérdidas que había en el Reino…

Ya era demasiado, su súbditos estaban pagando las consecuencias de todo.

"Esto… NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ SPECTRO!" dice ella usando la voz tradicional de Canterlot.

Enojada se retira al bosque Everfree donde estaba el portal dimensional, pero había algo diferente en el aire, se sentía pesado, miró al suelo y ya no estaban los restos de la estatua de Discord…

De pronto ella siente una presencia maligna y fuerte.

"Vaya Celestia, pensé que ya habrías muerto sin mi…" dice una voz.

Y la cueva donde se encontraba el portal explotó y el portal se elevó hasta el cielo, pero estaba aún cerrado.

"Ooopsie, creo que mi fuerza maligna ha reactivado este portal, lo siento querida"

"¿Discord…?"

EN LA FRONTERA OESTE…

Ya amaneció en la frontera, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity y Spike se abrigaron con chalecos y bufandas para continuar su viaje, se despidieron de la anciana pegaso llamada Silver Breeze y continuaron su camino.

Dos horas siguiendo por el camino del bosque nevado y el camino se terminó justo en una pendiente alta. Frente a ellas el panorama de montañas nevadas.

"Sería más fácil ir volando" dice Rainbow.

"No Rainbow, sabes qué pasa si lo haces" advierte Rarity.

"Solo digo"

"Tendremos que bajar…"dice Twilight aproximándose al borde y tratando de calcular la altura.

"Pero tengan cuidado" dice Spike.

Entonces bajan cuidadosamente la pendiente, que tenía una altura de 18 a 20 metros, pero en un descuido Rarity cae, sin embargo Rainbow la logra rescatar, fuera de eso siguieron el camino en línea recta al norte sin ningún problema, tres horas de viaje, un viento frío soplaba y llevaba la lluvia de nieve, a pesar de que estaban en condiciones de continuar el viaje, poco a poco cada una de ellas se sentía cansada y enferma.

La contaminación de los elementos estaba haciendo efecto.

"¿Qué ningún pony hace aquí el empaque de invierno aquí?" pregunta Spike.

"aquí no vive ningún pony Spikey, pero ¿por qué siempre estará nevado?" dice Rarity.

"Conozco algunas historias de que luego de que los Windigos se hayan desterrado de Equestria, se alejaron a un exilio a tierras lejanas, supongo que debemos estar en esas tierras lejanas" dice Twilight.

"pero si dicen que hubo un reino por aquí ¿no sería peligroso tener Windigos cerca?" pregunta Rainbow.

"lo sé pero ni yo tengo una respuesta lógica a eso" la unicornio púrpura.

"No lo sé chicas y… dragón, pero quiero encontrar el elemento rápido y volver a casa, hace mucho frío" dice Rarity temblando.

"ok, entonces empecemos a buscar" dijo Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno y buscando rastros del elemento junto a Rarity.

Y a medida que continuaban su viaje no encontraban nada.

"Esto es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…de nieve" dice la unicornio blanca

"Sigan buscando…" dice la pegaso celeste. "Oigan chicas, ¿no sienten una sensación de calor?"

Las dos unicornios se detuvieron y vieron como Rainbow se desplomaba en medio de la nieve y a su lado Spike, pero luego a ellas les dio la misma sensación.

Sentían que sus músculos ya no les respondían, y les llegaba un profundo sueño.

Cayeron al suelo nevado, pronto la unicornio púrpura se da cuenta que tenía un dardo clavado en su lomo.

Twilight ya con visión borrosa solo veía sombras acercarse a ellas y luego cerró sus ojos.

EN LA FRONTERA OESTE…

Las ponys no habían descansado bien a causa de las pesadillas, por lo que andaban con sueño, pero más que solo el cansancio tenían una sensación de debilidad, pero aún así, seguían continuando su viaje.

Forest las guiaba, y como dijo el atajo las condujo hasta la entrada de un gran bosque que más era parecido a una jungla.

"Bien, que comience la diversión" dice el unicornio adentrándose y tras él Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie.

Se adentraron en medio de la jungla, era algo caluroso, pero más que eso el ambiente era húmedo, y después de seguir con dirección al oeste ya habían entrado a lo profundo del lugar.

"Y Forest ¿conoces todas las plantas y árboles de aquí?" pregunta la pony rosa.

"ehhh, si, supongo" responde él.

"Entonces ¿cuál es esta?" dice Pinkie apuntando a unas rosas.

"Rosas, ¿que no ves el color?" responde fastidiado el unicornio.

"¿Y este?"

"Es un árbol muy grande"

Y Pinkie continúa preguntando y preguntando a Firejudge durante el viaje, hasta que…

"BASTA! ME VAS A VOLVER LOCO! ¡¿No ves que no estamos en tiempo para cosas estúpidas de naturaleza y plantas o animales?!" dice enojado.

Tanto Pinkie como Fluttershy se ponen tristes por lo que él dijo.

"Ya tuve suficiente contigo Forest ¿Cómo puedes gritar a una pony de esa forma? definitivamente cambiaste por completo a una manzana podrida" dice Applejack

"¡¿No entiendes que para que todo se cumpla de acuerdo al plan es necesario apresurarse?!"

"¿Qué plan?" pregunta Applejack.

Uy, Él habló demás, pero…

Todos miran arriba y aves empiezan a alejarse volando, pisadas que hacían temblar la tierra. Algo o alguien gigante se aproximaba.

DE VUELTA A PONYVILLE…

Las cutie mark crusaders estaban con rumbo a la casa de Zecora, pero al llegar ven una carroza que antes ya vieron.

Decidieron preguntarle a Zecora, pero se asoman por la ventana a ver y allí estaba Zecora hablando con Trixie.

"¿porqué tendría yo que ayudarte a encontrar ese amuleto? Eh?" pregunta la unicornio azul.

"los portadores del amuleto saben dónde se encuentra luego de usarlo, necesito que cooperes para que así podamos hallarlo"

"Por culpa tuya tuve que cancelar mi presentación en Fillydelphia ¿Quién me indemnizará por eso?"

"pero ¿qué es más importante? ¿Tu mundo de espectáculo vano, o proteger Equestria del peligro cercano?"

"…De acuerdo, lo haré, pero no me haré responsable de nada si no funciona" dijo Trixie.

Y en ese instante entran las Crusaders a la casa de la cebra.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí Zecora?" pregunta Applebloom.

"Niñas, lamento decirles que un nuevo viaje emprenderé, pero no se preocupen, luego de que se solucione todo, volveré"

"No puede ser ¿Zecora también se vá?" pregunta Scootaloo.

"No es justo" dice Sweetie Belle.

"Ay niñas, déjenme compensarlas, pueden quedarse entreteniéndose con este…" dice Trixie y hace uso de su magia para hacer aparecer un objeto.

"¿Un pato de ule?" dice la pequeña pony terreste al ver lo que apareció.

"Vaya, tenía en mente un juego de muñecas… pero no importa ¿lo toman o lo dejan? De todos modos, es valioso porque se los da la gran y poderosa Trixie"

"Yo lo tomo!" dice Sweetie agarrando el juguete. Sus amigas la miran "¿Qué? De seguro a Opal le gusta"

Luego de eso las cutie mark Crusaders se despidieron de Zecora y luego se dirigieron a la casa de Fluttershy a alimentar a los animalitos.

Zecora instruyó a la unicornio sobre un hechizo especial para poder ubicar el Amuleto, y después de varias fallas por parte de Trixie, lo lograron. Frente a ellas una gema apareció, parecida a la del amuleto.

"Con este artefacto encontraremos el amuleto de inmediato" dijo Zecora.

"Bien ¿ahora me puedo ir?"

"Solo tú eres la única que la gema puede usar, cuando ésta empiece a brillar sabremos dónde empezar a buscar"

"No creas que la gran y poderosa Trixie va a acompañarte en una búsqueda solo por el hecho de que Equestria está en peligro"

"¿Mencione que si ayudas podrías recibir incluso fama y fortunas?"

Trixie piensa un momento.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Admiren todos! La gran y poderosa Trixie que salvó Equestria" dice un pony hablando por un megáfono. Y en un podio estaba Trixie, tras ella salen fuegos artificiales.

Habían varios ponys presenciando el acto.

Celestia viene y le hace entrega de un trofeo "Por tu esfuerzo y valentía serás recordada como una unicornio aún más grande y poderosa, y debo añadir, mejor que Twilight Sparkle"

Y en medio de la multitud estaba Twilight avergonzada.

"Gracias princesa, esto solo lo pude hacer gracias a solo una pony… Yo misma!" dice Trixie.

"TRIXIE!TRIXIE!TRIXIE!" coreaban todos los ponys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trixie, Trixie, Trixie!" dice Zecora tratando de sacar a la unicornio de su alucinación.

"Ehhh? Oh sí, Trixie te ayudará" dice la unicornio.

"Entonces vamos"

"¿Y adónde iremos?"

"Que cada pony sepa y vea, que no tengo ni la más remota idea, pero donde nos guíe la gema, iremos sin problema"

EN EL VOLCÁN DESTRUIDO.

Salían de entre las rocas y grandes piedras Sombra, Earthquake y Black Lightning, todos bastante lastimados.

"Gran trabajo Sombra" dice la pegaso blanca en tono de sarcasmo.

"Cállate, era éste inútil" apunta al unicornio guindo "quien debía detenerlo"

"No me culpes a mí, me tomó por sorpresa, pero te juro que la próxima lo aniquilaré"

"TAL VEZ YA NO HAYA UNA PROXIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA USTEDES…" dice Spectro apareciéndose ante ellos con el enojo en sus ojos.

"Rayos…"

CONTINUARÁ…

**Hey! ¿Qué tal? Aún estoy viendo en qué finalizará este fanfic, pero aún falta para el final, así que no me preocupo tanto por eso, solo que las ideas que se me van más rápido que la misma Rainbow Dash.**

**Bien, en este capítulo aparece Trixie, no sé si a muchos no les cae esta pony, pero es ella es bastante interesante para mi jeje.**

**Una cosa más, durante todo este tiempo me olvidé de la reina Chrysalis (increíble ¿no?) sería interesante que volviera…**

**Ah! y no estaré este actualizando estas dos semanas siguientes por mi exámenes finales (tengo miedo), por favor deseenme suerte**

**HASTA LUEGO!**

**Aquí Forest The One, cambio y fuera.**


	16. Al parecer todo mejora

**El Secreto de los Elementos**

**Capítulo 15**

'**Al parecer todo mejora…'**

==EN EL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT==

Celestia había vuelto al castillo, estaba en su trono, frente a ella estaba Discord en una silla flotante y tomando un chocolate el cual en vez de vaciarse se llenaba.

-Así que me ausento unos días y aparecen malvados, vuelve Nightmare Moon, se dispersan los Elementos y se reactiva el portal, buen trabajo, Celestia.

-Parte de eso es culpa tuya.

-¿MI CULPA? Oh por favor, no bromees, yo solo active ese portal de nuevo- se asoma por la ventana y a lo lejos, encima del bosque estaba el portal, a su alrededor nubes negras y rojas se acumulaban -se ve un buen panorama, uno siempre puedes encontrar el caos en las pequeñas cosas de la vida- dice mientras se pone unos lentes oscuros y come palomitas de maíz y sigue observando.

-Deberías tomar las cosas más en serio, Discord.

-¿Más en serio? Debes estar bromeando, no cambias para nada desde los viejos tiempos, querida… ay no, los trajiste de vuelta, eh? Mejor me voy- dice el draconecus y desaparece.

Celestia se queda confundida, pero en medio del salón aparece un óvalo grande y brillante. De allí salen cuatro alicornios.

-Bien Celestia, llegamos, tal y como pediste a los Ancestros…- dice un alicornio celeste de ojos azules, melena blanca y cutie mark de dos copos de nieve.

-Estamos dispuestos a cumplir las órdenes que nos des…- dice otro alicornio de color naranja claro, ojos rojos, melena parecida al fuego y cutie mark de una nube envuelta en fuego.

-Y esperamos poder derrotar finalmente al malvado Spectro…- dice una alicornio de color azul marino y melena celeste, de ojos verdes y cutie mark de un símbolo de una ola.

-Uniendo nuestros poderes y…- dice otra alicornio blanca y melena verde claro de ojos celestes y cutie mark de dos laureles alrededor de una estrella dorada de cuatro puntas.

De pronto todos observan a uno de los vitrales, en el que se mostraba la derrota a Discord por los Elementos de la Armonía, y allí él estaba observando con una mirada crítica.

-mmm… no lo sé, esa cara de susto no me convence, deberían haber hecho algo más dramático, además ese no es mi perfil griego…

Todos los príncipes se quedan mirándolo sorprendido.

-¿Qué? Sólo pido un poco más de empeño si van a hacerme un retrato

-Tranquilos, yo me encargo- dice el alicornio naranja cargando su magia a punto de dispararla contra Discord.

-Espera Hotsky! Él va a ayudar- dice Celestia deteniéndolo.

-Debes estar bromeando- dice la alicornio blanca de melena verde.

-YO dije eso más antes… ¿no es así Celestia?- dijo Discord mientras se paseaba volando encima de todos.

-Astral, él puede brindar su poder, y se puede canalizar para el bien- explica Celestia.

-No lo sé, es arriesgado, Celestia no confío en él- dice la alicornio azul marino.

-Lo sé, Seaway, pero no hay remedio, mi hermana peligra y este reino también, no queda opción.

-Sea como sea Celestia, el tiempo no se detiene, explícanos rápido todo- dice el alicornio celeste.

-De acuerdo, Icesnow, todos síganme.

-Esperen, alguien quiere palomitas de maíz recién salidas del microondas- dice Discord haciendo flotar el aparato delante de él -sólo faltan dos minutos.

Todos lo ignoran y salen del salón dejándolo solo.

-Ustedes se lo pierden.

TIN.

-UY! Ya está listo, ahora a abrir.

Discord abre el microondas y de adentro salen varias palomas que salen volando y llenan el salón.

-No era lo que quería…- dijo él un poco triste mientras algunas de las aves se posaban en su cabeza y hombros. -pero me conformo con esto.

EN EL NORTE…

Twilight se levanta, observa alrededor, estaba atada y al lado sus amigas igualmente atadas.

Al frente de ella una fogata, el ambiente era una cueva húmeda, se oían algunas goteras. Más allá estaba la salida de la cueva, pero el ambiente afuera no era de los mejores, había empezado una tormenta de nieve.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay algún pony allí?

Ninguna respuesta.

-Rarity! Rainbow! Despierten chicas!- dice la unicornio.

-¿Ah? Twilight ¿dónde estamos?- dice Rainbow recobrando el sentido.

Rarity también se despierta -¿Chicas? ¿por qué estamos atadas con sogas que no hacen juego con nuestros colores? ¿Y dónde está Spikey Wikey?

Un pony terrestre abrigado como esquimal entra a la cueva, pero no se podía ver su rostro -¿ya se levantaron?

-claro que no, seguimos dormidas- dice Rainbow en tono sarcástico.

-Ah, bueno… esperen, ya se levantaron! Jefe!- grita el pony.

Entra a la cueva un corcel grande y apenas abrigado con una bufanda de piel de oso.

-Díganme, chicas pony, quienes son ustedes- pregunta el corcel en un tono grave de voz mientras se acerca a verlas bien, así ellas notaron que se trataba de un unicornio de color marrón, ojos negros y de crin plateada.

-Somos Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, y Rarity, ahora díganme dónde está mi dragón Spike!- dice la unicornio púrpura.

-¿Es su dragón? Mala suerte por ustedes, nosotros lo adiestraremos para que sea un dragón guardián en nuestras cacerías.

-¿Cacerías?- pregunta Rainbow.

-Yo soy Frost Cave, jefe de la tribu 'Cold Stone' y hemos vivido dentro de montañas desde la destrucción de nuestro hogar.

-Eso no me importa, devuélvenos a Spike o si no te daré una paliza- dice Rainbow amenazante y tratando de desatarse.

Twilight trata de usar su magia para librarse pero no funcionaba.

-Intentan librarse en vano- dice Frost –están bajo un hechizo de inhabilitación de magia, no la pueden usar durante todo el día.

Twilight sigue esforzándose para librarse de la atadura -déjenos libres, por favor, estamos en una búsqueda de…

-¿esto?- el corcel muestra el elemento de la generosidad.

-¿Cómo lo obtuvo?

-En una pequeña cacería encontramos este elemento, estaba pensando en ir a venderlo en algún lugar.

-devuélvanos eso!- grita Rarity.

-No lo haré, al menos si nos hacen algunos favores…

-Déjelas libres- dice un unicornio gris de melena azul marino y blanco con cutie mark de una estrella dorada de cuatro puntas, él estaba detrás de Frost Cave.

-¿Forest?- dicen todas al verlo.

-Me suena ese nombre…- dice el unicornio Frost sin darse la vuelta.

-Hola chicas, no se preocupen por Spike, aquí lo tengo- muestra montado en su lomo al pequeño dragón.

-Hubieran visto a Forest y a su compañero golpear a los malos, FUE ASOMBROSO!- dijo Spike.

-Frost déjalas libres, conozco a los de tu tribu, son ladrones y asesinos, asaltan a los exploradores para quitarles lo que tienen, pero recuerda bien, no quieres meterte conmigo de nuevo" continúa Forest.

-Ahora sí me acuerdo, Forest Heart, tú exterminaste a siete de mis mejores guerreros.

-Y créeme que acabé con los restantes.

A su lado aparece Firestone, bastante herido y sangrando de la cabeza -Amigo, tú me dejaste a los más duros- dice sobándose la cabeza.

-Si así lo quieres, amigo, sálvense ustedes primero. Nadie saldrá de aquí con vida- dice Frost desapareciendo y la cueva empieza a temblar, las rocas comienzan a caer.

Inmediatamente, Forest desata a las tres ponys amigas.

-Salgan de aquí!- dice Forest –Firestone, guía a las chicas a la salida y vayan a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de recuperar el elemento –levanta al dragón y lo pone encima de Twilight- Salgan rápido!

La entrada empieza a cerrarse por las piedras que se amontonaban. Pero todas salen rápidamente antes de que se tape por completo.

-Lo logramos- dice Spike.

-Sí, pero que pasó con las demás chicas para que solo Forest y…- Rainbow observa al unicornio negro.

-oh, disculpen mi indiscreción, mi nombre es Firestone y disculpen pero…¿ustedes no eran tres?- pregunta él.

-Rarity!

==DENTRO LA CUEVA==

Forest estaba encerrado todo estaba oscuro, así que usa su cuerno para iluminar el lugar.

-Gracias Forest, me hacía falta.

-De nada, Rarity…- dice tranquilo aun observando el lugar y se da cuenta de la presencia de la unicornio -Rarity?! Qué haces aquí?!

-No podía dejar que esta maravillosa bufanda se quede aquí, nononono, son de edición limitada.- dice colocándose la bufanda celeste y azul.

==AFUERA DE LA CUEVA==

-Debemos sacarla de allí- dice Twilight preocupada.

-No hará falta, en realidad creo que está bien, Forest y ella lograrán encontrar el elemento, más bien debemos escapar...- Dice el unicornio negro.

Y en medio de la tormenta de nieve...

-Allá están!- grita un pony terrestre a la distancia, todos observan y ven a un grupo de ponys están viniendo al galope

-Es hora de patear algunos traseros- dice Rainbow montando en vuelo.

-No Rainbow- Twilight la retiene- sabes que ocurrirá con tus alas.

-Ella tiene razón, debemos escapar- dice Firestone.

-¿Pero qué pasará con mi lady Rarity?- Dice Spike preocupado.

-Pues, ella supo cómo lidiar con los perros diamante, además, cuenta con Forest, creo que ellos estarán bien- dice Twilight.

-Vámonos- grita Firestone y crea con su magia un muro de hielo entre ellos y sus perseguidores.

Todos galopan cuesta abajo de la montaña observan atrás y los que los perseguían ya no estaban allí.

-¿Lo logramos?- pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-creo que sí- dice Spike saltando de la espalda al piso –somos muy rápidos.

Una flecha se clava en el suelo justo delante de Spike, Twilight lo alza a su lomo e nuevo -nos están atacando desde la montaña!

Todos siguen escapando en medio de una lluvia de flechas las cuales no los lastimaban gracias a que Firestone estaba creando un campo de fuerza mágico.

-No duraré mucho tiempo- dice él cansado -Twilight acércate a mí, aplicaré el hechizo para desactivar el otro que te impide usar magia.

Twilight se acerca a él y este hace que sus cuernos se rocen y se crea un destello de luz violeta.

-Ya está- dice el unicornio negro.

-Sí, ahora sí- Dice la unicornio púrpura agradecida de poder hacer uso de su talento.

Firestone hace desaparecer su escudo mágico.

Allí Twilight inmediatamente, cambia el curso de las flechas que les llovían encima y las apunta sobre los atacantes, quienes se protegen del contraataque.

"Jamás vi a una unicornio usar la magia de manera tan talentosa, incluso mejor que Starswirl" se dice Firestone al ver la acción de Twilight.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos atacan?- pregunta Spike.

-Se los explicaré cuando hallemos un lugar seguro y podamos esperar a Rarity y Forest, esperen tengo una idea... Síganme!

Rainbow se enfada -que yo no haré nada?!

-Conozco otro hechizo para que tus alas no se congelen, bonita, pero necesito un lugar más seguro y quieto- siguió diciendo el unicornio negro.

Siguieron escapando cuesta abajo y a la distancia vieron una cueva en otra montaña lejana.

-Twilight, ¿puedes transportarnos allá?- Pregunta el unicornio negro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Twilight lo hizo y estuvieron dentro la otra cueva.

Rainbow se asomó a la entrada y vió a los ponys que los perseguía, pero estaban buscando por todas partes y no hallaron nada, así que siguieron su camino por otro lado.

-Ahora sí, ¿quiénes eran ellos exactamente?- Pregunta Rainbow.

-Bien, son como una tribu nómada, existen algunas que viven por estos lugares, desde la creación de los reinos, estos ponys no aceptaron la nueva imposición monárquica, así que optaron por exiliarse, y por carecer del beneficio de un hogar, trabajo y bienes, se dedicaron a la vida de asesinos, saqueadores y ladrones, han vivido en una anarquía relativa, así que matan y roban para su propio sustento y no aceptan nada relacionado con príncipes y princesas, eso incluye los elementos de la armonía.

-Solo espero que Rarity esté bien- dice el dragoncito violeta en un tono triste, mientras veía por la entrada de la cueva la montaña donde la pony de la que él estaba enamorado se encontraba y podría estar en peligro.

==DE VUELTA A LA OTRA CUEVA==

Forest había retirado algunas piedras de un sitio para poder abrir un camino que los lleve más profundo de la cueva, mientras que la unicornio blanca solo estaba observando.

-Querido, ¿te puedo ayudar?

-Me sería muy buena tu ayuda si...

-Siempre y cuando no implique que me ensucie o haga algún esfuerzo, claro.

-Entonces, no gracias- dice él continuando removiendo las rocas grandes con su magia.

-Y me podrías decir cómo les fué a las demás chicas en el otro lado?

-...oh! Eso!- Él recordó y apresuró su labor -tenemos que salir rápido de aquí, ayúdame con tu magia.

-No puedo, ¿recuerdas que ese tipo feo, malvado, y desaliñado nos hechizó para que no podamos usar magia?

-Ese hechizo es fácil de romper, tú sabes que la magia es algo que viene de adentro, sólo necesitas volver a sacarla.

-De acuerdo, trataré- la unicornio trataba de usar su magia, pero su cuerno no respondía -es difícil, no puedo- dijo ella desalentada y seguía intentando.

-Piensa Forest...- Él trataba de buscar una solución "solo yo no podré salir de aquí, necesito la magia de Rarity... una emoción fuerte...ya sé!"

-En serio es difícil- continúa Rarity.

-Discúlpame si hago esto, pero es necesario...-Dicho esto Forest se acercó a la unicornio y la besó.

De pronto el cuerno de ella echó un destello de color celeste.

-Listo- dice el unicornio gris separándose.

Ella estaba en un estado de shock.

-¿Rarity? ¿Estás bien?

-Cómo pudiste?! Me besaste!- Ella le da una bofetada.

-Lo siento, por favor perdóname- dice Forest sobándose la mejilla -era necesario, con tu magia saldremos rápido de aquí y conseguiremos el elemento, así salvaremos a las demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Rarity trató de usar su magia y lo hizo sin problema -¿cómo lo lograste?

-Complicado- dijo él siguiendo sacando las piedras del camino –solo ayúdame por favor.

Rarity quedó pensativa un momento pero luego se acercó en silencio hacia él y lo ayudó sacando las piedras de su camino, las cuales eran muchas.

Finalmente lograron despejarlas todas y allí estaba el camino con dirección al centro de la montaña.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí si vamos a lo más profundo?- Pregunta la unicornio blanca.

-Ellos tienen una entrada secreta por otro lado, si seguimos esta ruta hallaremos a Frost Cave y con él el elemento de la generosidad, Vamos!

Forest empezó a galopar y siguiéndole Rarity, quien también encendió su cuerno para usarlo como linterna, pero no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que sucedió.

==EL LA LEJANIA MAS ALLÁ DEL OESTE==

Las pisadas de algo se acercaban.

-Qué es eso?- Pregunta Pinkie.

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo grande- dice Applejack.

De pronto todos ven una gran hidra de color azul caminando con dirección a las ponys, cuando las ve, entonces ruge fuertemente.

-Yo me ocupo de ella- dice el falso Forest, que hace uso de su magia color naranja para llamar la atención de la hidra- ustedes sigan el camino, las alcanzo rápido.

-No te dejaremos por más que seas un amargado- dice la pony naranja acomodándose bien su sombrero.

-Si- dicen Pinkie.

-¿Si?- dice Fluttershy asustada.

-Si ustedes así lo quieren- dice Forest "por mí no hay problema si mueren ahora" dice en su pensamiento.

El monstruo de cuatro cabezas se pone frente a ellos, era gigante, parecida a la otra hidra que las amigas tuvieron que enfrentar cerca de la laguna Froggy Bottom.

Una de las cabezas del monstruo rápidamente ataca para comerlos, pero todos se apartan a tiempo.

-Ahora Applejack!- Grita Pinkie Pie.

Entonces la pony granjera saca su lazo y lo lanza para enlazar el cuello de una cabeza del monstruo para que se mantenga en tierra y lo jala con mucha fuerza.

-Me toca!- Dice Firejudge, subiendo por el cuello de la hidra con dirección a atacar a las demás cabezas del monstruo, entonces crea una ráfaga de fuego negro que las ciega temporalmente y hace la hidra se tambalee.

Applejack lanza otra soga a Pinkie y le manda que rodee las patas de la hidra, la pony rosa cumple el mandato rápidamente.

El monstruo sigue tambaleándose, entonces Fluttershy vuela y se prepara como para darle un fuerte golpe al monstruo, pero solo le da un pequeño toque, suficiente para que la hidra caiga de espaldas y quede inconsciente.

-Si!- Gritan todas alegres y satisfechas por el logro.

-Basta de celebrar, esto sólo la detendrá por algo de tiempo y luego se liberará, mejor sigamos en búsqueda del elemento- dice Forest como si estuviera molesto y siguiendo el camino.

Todas callaron y siguieron al unicornio gris.

-Si una hidra vive por aquí, entonces debe haber algún lugar con agua cerca, verdad Forest?- Dice Pinkie.

-Temo que estás en lo cierto, debe haber alguna laguna, río o lago cerca- dice el unicornio gris.

-¿No que tú ya conocías este lugar?- Pregunta la pony naranja al unicornio.

-…No me gustan las preguntas, mejor sigamos el camino en silencio, no sea que nos topemos con otra hidra, o un basilisco o incluso algún dragón.

-Dragón?!- Grita Fluttershy asustada.

-Shhh... Creo escuchar algo- dice Forest.

-Será una fiesta?- Dice la pony rosa.

-No, cállense, es una presencia mística...

Todas le seguían a un paso lento, pero el suelo debajo de ellos de repente se abrió, llevándolos por un hoyo hacia algún lugar desconocido, todos gritaron aterrados a excepción de Pinkie que parecía disfrutar del descenso como si estuviera bajando por un tobogán hasta que finalmente llegaron a un lugar.

El hoyo los llevó hasta un sitio lleno de charcos grandes de agua los cuales brillaban con un color celeste claro e iluminaba el lugar.

-Qué es este lugar?- Pregunta Applejack.

-No lo sé- dice Forest.

-Esto me recuerda un poco a la laguna del espejo- dice Pinkie Pie.

-Permítanme darles la bienvenida a este sitio donde encontraran las aguas más puras existentes en este mundo, damas y corcel- Dice una voz desde un charco, pero el agua se eleva para mostrar a una pony color celeste claro.

Las amigas se asustan de la extraña pony que emergió del agua.

-No teman, soy amigable y no muerdo jejeje, mi nombre es Chrystal Water, protectora de este lugar, y conozco a qué vinieron, están en búsqueda de un elemento de la armonía, yo lo ví, tienen que seguir el curso de la cueva y llegarán al bosque místico.

-¿Bosque místico?- Todos dicen confundidos.

-Sí, el último lugar de protección de la princesa Astral.

La pony extraña que se llamaba Chrystal, apunta a una pared, la cual inmediatamente se desvanece mostrando un camino.

-Sigan por allí, encontrarán un cauce de río, entren en él y naden hasta lo más profundo, si ven una luz, diríjanse allí y encontrarán la salida, luego ustedes verán donde encontrar el elemento.

-Gracias, Chrystal- dice la pony rosa felizmente.

-No fué nada, adiós, y que tengan suerte, una cosa más, aquí el tiempo pasa rápidamente, así que apresúrense...

Chrystal se desvanece en una nube de niebla.

-Eso si fué extraño- dice Applejack.

-Y aterrador- dice Fluttershy.

-Mejor vamos, ya estamos cerca de encontrar el elemento- dice Forest siguiendo el camino recién abierto y las ponys lo siguen.

-Chicas, soy la única que tiene sueño?- Dice la pegaso cansada.

-No, no lo eres- dice la pony granjera.

-Qué extraño, parece como si ya fuera de noche- dice el unicornio gris.

-Ya será de noche- dice Pinkie observando su reloj -Cierto, el tiempo aquí pasa muy rápido- continuó diciendo la pony rosa mientras veía que las manecillas del reloj se movían más rápido.

==EN EL REINO OSCURO==

Forest Oak salía a pasear por un jardín del castillo, lleno de plantas opacas y en su mayoría, rosas negras, podía sentir el aroma embriagante de estas plantas especiales, y a pesar de no poder apreciarlas con la vista, disfrutaba el estar allí.

-Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta un guardia acercándose y sujetándolo.

-Suéltame, si no quieres morir- dice el anciano unicornio color verde.

-No me hagas reír.

-Te lo advertí.

Entonces Forest Oak se transporta detrás del guardia y hace brillar su cuerno con su magia color guindo, alza al guardia y lo transforma en una rosa negra, agarra la rosa y la corta en pequeños trozos.

Terminando eso el siente una presencia tras él.

-¿Quieres sufrir el mismo fin?- pregunta el anciano.

El otro guardia solo lo apunta con su espada para atacarlo.

-Bien, si tú lo quieres así...

El guardia no espera y ataca, le clava la espada justo en el cuello, para luego darse cuenta que solo atravesó una ilusión que se desvaneció, luego cae al suelo porque Forest Oak lo atravesó con la misma espada.

-El sabio roble del bosque no perdió su técnica a pesar de las inconveniencias- dice el anciano ciego sonriendo un poco, y hace aparecer un medallón delante de él, el objeto tenía un color oro alrededor, pero su centro era de un color verde intenso- gracias Astral...

El tiempo que Forest Oak estuvo allí lo acostumbró a ubicarse en qué lugar se encontraba a pesar de su discapacidad visual, así que se disfrazó con la armadura del guardia muerto y haciendo varias maniobras para evadir a otros guardias y soldados logró llegar hasta el trono vacío del rey Spectro.

Se quita el disfraz y se sienta en el trono pero inmediatamente, varios otros soldados entran al salón y apuntan sus armas contra él.

-Quítate de allí, anciano, no te corresponde- dice uno de los soldados.

-¿Que no me corresponde? permíteme presentarme, yo soy Forest Oak, el nuevo rey aquí haciendo aparecer un armadura de color blanco que lo cubre.

Inmediatamente hace uso de su medallón del cual se despliegan rayos en todo sentido que iluminan el lugar.

De la nada en el cielo rojo encima del castillo se podía ver una esfera de fuego, parecida a un sol que despejaba las nubes de tormenta y aclaraba el cielo.

==EN LAS RUINAS DEL REINO DE ARABIA EQUINA==

El sol ya se ponía en las ciudades fantasmas de lo que fué el reino de Arabia Equina, allí se encontraban los dos ponys del tiempo, Time Turner junto a Colgate, ambos galopaban con dirección al castillo del reino.

-No crees que es muy pronto para que activemos el Cahyrus?- Pregunta el pony café.

-No lo sé, querido doctor, pero si Chronos lo mandó, tenemos que hacerlo, supongo en caso de que la idea de la princesa Celestia no funcione- responde la unicornio azul -de todos modos fue bueno el que hayamos encontrado este elemento- muestra el elemento de la armonía de la risa.

-En eso debes tener razón.

Ambos llegan al castillo, entran al lugar parecido al Taj Mahal, en los jardines destrozados encuentran una piscina, estaba llena de algas y musgo flotando sobre el agua, pero haciendo uso de magia, Colgate la limpia, entonces ambos saltan para adentro.

Justo antes de sumergirse, el agua se abre en un agujero por el que los dos ponys del tiempo entran.

-Siempre quise volver a hacer esto- dice Time Turner antes de entrar completamente.

- Tú lo has dicho- dice también Colgate.

Luego todo vuelve a como estaba antes.

==CERCANÍAS DEL VOLCAN DESTRUIDO==

Yacían en el suelo Sombra, Earthquake y Black Lightning gravemente heridos, de pie frente a ellos estaba Spectro sonriendo sádicamente.

-Ahora que ya aprendieron su lección, yo les daré una última oportunidad, Sombra, tú dirígete al Imperio de Cristal, alguien muy especial también estará allá y te apoyará para terminar de una vez por todas con el Corazón de Cristal. Earthquake, tú ve a donde estaba el reino amazónico, y trae el elemento que está allá. Tú Lightning, ve al norte, ya sabes que hacer. Les estoy otorgando mucho más poder, lo usarán en su plenitud si es necesario, luego me rendirán cuentas del amuleto del alicornio.

Spectro les lanza un hechizo que inmediatamente los sana de las heridas que tenían, y los refuerza -Caso contrario, yo me adueñaré del cuerpo de cada uno de ustedes...yo me adueñaré de los demás elementos que están el Canterlot...

Luego el malvado alicornio desapareció.

-Más nos vale acabar con esto cuanto antes- dijo Sombra.

Los dos otros dos solamente asintieron y cada uno partió en un rumbo diferente.

==EN CANTERLOT==

Los príncipes y princesas se encontraban en un cuarto secreto del castillo, donde cada uno estaba sujetando el poder protector que les había encomendado los Ancestros, todos alrededor de los dos elementos de la armonía. Cada uno se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, acumulando grandes cantidades mágicas alrededor de los elementos rescatados, pero se detienen.

-No es suficiente, los elementos tienen que estar juntos para purificarlos- dice Icesnow.

-Es cierto, en estas condiciones es poco lo que podemos hacer, pero, ¿Qué está haciendo Celestia?- Pregunta Astral.

-Su trabajo, bajar el sol y traer la luna.

Y en efecto la alicornio blanca estaba realizando su labor. Luego de traer la noche oscura, Celestia se dirige nuevamente al cuarto secreto, pero la detiene el draconecus.

-Antes que digas algo, querida Celestia, solo te quiero agradecer por el hecho de que confíes en mí nuevamente, algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacías, jejeje, bien eso es todo, chao.

Discord vuelve a desaparecer.

Celestia se vuelve a quedar pensativa, con apoyo del espíritu del caos, los demás príncipes y la esperanza de que los elementos de la armonía volverían a salvo, la tranquilizaba, pero lo que más esperaba era que su hermana volviera, cosa que muy pronto sucedería...

==EN ALGUN LUGAR DE EQUESTRIA==

Nightmare Moon estaba tratando de controlarse, una fuerza le estaba haciendo frente, hacía todo lo que podía, pero no se detenía, se hacía más fuerte.

-No es posible...

De la nada la noche se aclara, el astro menor se iluminaba nuevamente, a pesar de que aún no había terminado la semana de luna nueva.

Una voz dentro de la alicornio resonaba.

-Presta atención Nightmare Moon! La princesa de la noche ha ascendido!

La malvada alicornio se sorprende en gran manera –esto es imposible…

Y frente a Nightmare Moon estaba la princesa Luna en todo su esplendor y mirándola seriamente.

CONTINUARÁ...

**HEY! He vuelto! (y no sé si a alguien le importó…)**

**Si quieren saber de mis exámenes, pues me fue 'bien' (solo entre comillas jeje). Solo espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena.**

**Bien, estoy usando un nuevo formato de escritura por sugerencia de mi otro fanfic, no sé qué tal pareció, pero… acá tá.**

**¿Te gustó este capítulo? Por favor déjalo en los reviews, me alentaría bastante.**

**Eso es todo.**

**HASTA LUEGO! /)**

**Aquí, Forest The One, cambio y fuera.**

**Postdata: Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias! **


End file.
